


as soon as the day broke the sun hides the shadows

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: life is better in snow [4]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Nach den Wee hours





	1. Chapter 1

„Was ist los?“, Fanni blieb ein weiteres Mal auf dem Weg nach Hause stehen und drehte sich genervt zu Ståle, der einige Schritte hinter ihm geblieben war, um „Bist du etwa so aus der Puste …? Kannst du etwa nicht mehr Schritt halten?“ „Alles OK.“, Ståles blaue Augen funkelten herausfordernd und er straffte nun seine Gestalt, bevor er nun doch mit wenigen Schritten zu seinem Freund aufgeholt hatte, „Na komm. Ellen hat bestimmt schon gekocht.“ „Oh ja, heute gibt es Hähnchen mit gedünstetem Gemüse.“, grinste Fanni, wehrte sich nicht, als der Jüngere einen Arm um seine Taille schlang, sondern sah neugierig zu Ståle auf und lachte, als dieser das angeekelt das Gesicht verzog, „Ich glaube, es war Blumenkohl ...“  
Aber wieder und wieder schien Ståle langsamer zu werden und schließlich schien der Größere sein volles Gewicht auf den Skispringer zu stützen, sodass Fanni schließlich doch noch schlecht gelaunt stehen blieb, „Ståle, was ist los …?“ „Nichts.“, der Snowboarder presste die Lippen aufeinander, aber nachdem er sich nun von Fanni gelöst hatte und einige Schritte gegangen war, blieb er wieder stehen und hielt sich merklich blass an einem Begrenzungspfahl fest, „Scheiße ...“ „Ståle ...“, besorgt schloss der Kleinere zu ihm auf und schlang stützend einen Arm um ihn, „Was ist los?“ „Knie ...“, Ståle lehnte sich schwer auf die schmale Schulter des Älteren und seufzte, als Anders' Finger über das schmerzende Knie strichen, „Aua ...“ „Das sieht nicht gut aus ...“, Fanni kniete sich nun vor dem Größeren und betrachtete das geschwollene und blutunterlaufene Knie des anderen Sportlers. „Finde den Ausblick gut ...“, murmelte Ståle und grinste etwas müde, „Du bist genau auf der richtigen Höhe …“ „So schlecht scheint es dir nicht zu gehen ...“, murmelte Fanni mit einem Seufzen und strich vorsichtig über das verletzte Knie, „Aber, du solltest trotzdem zu einem Arzt ...“ „Was machst du?“, Ståle lehnte noch immer gegen den Pfahl und schien das Knie vollkommen zu entlasten, aber dennoch beobachtete er Fanni, der sich gerade aufgerichtet hatte, mit funkelnden, etwas schmerztrüben Augen, „Blowjobs lenken vom Schmerz ab ...“ „Ich rufe Mama an.“, der Skispringer fischte das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und strich über das Display, während Ståle ihn nun von Kopf bis Fuß prüfend musterte und amüsiert eine Braue hochzog, „Brauchst du dabei Hilfe?“ „Halt zur Abwechslung einfach mal die Klappe.“, murmelte Anders und führte dann ein kurzes Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, bei dem Ståle sich nicht die Mühe machte, zuzuhören.  
„Los, steig ein.“, Fanni umfasste den Oberarm seines Freundes und half ihm zum Wagen, dessen hintere Tür Rasmus, der ihre Mutter als Beifahrer begleitet hatte, schon geöffnet hatte, zu humpeln. Der Skispringer half ihm auf den Rücksitz und ließ dann auch zu, dass Ståle das verletzte Bein auf seinen Schoss legte und beobachtete besorgt den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes. Ståle hatte sich gegen die Wagentür gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, sodass er die fragenden Blicke von Rasmus, der sich vom Beifahrersitz umgedreht hatte und Ellen, die sie im Rückspiegel beobachtete, nicht bemerkte. Fanni zuckte aber auch nur mit den Schultern. Rasmus verdrehte die Augen und formte lautlos eine Frage, 'Krankenhaus?' Wieder war die Antwort nur ein knappes Schulternzucken und alle zuckten zusammen, als Ståle plötzlich schnaubte, „Muss nicht ins Krankenhaus ...“ „Ståle ...“, Fanni wirkte nicht überzeugt, schwieg aber, als sein Freund ihn wütend anfunkelte, „Gut … kein Krankenhaus ...“  
„Weißt du … Du hast ja auch frei, oder? Dann kannst du mich ja pflegen … Du hast ja Zeit ...“, ein fröhliches Grinsen schlich sich auf die schmalen Züge des Snowboarders und die blauen Augen funkelten trotz der sichtbaren Schmerzen doch amüsiert, „Dann kommst du doch noch zu dem Stubenmädchenoutfit … Oder willst du doch lieber ein Krankenschwesternoutfit anziehen?“ „Oh weh. Du hast dir den Kopf wohl dich härter angeschlagen, als ich dachte.“, kommentierte Fanni das und drückte einmal fest auf das verletzte Knie, woraufhin Ståle einen leidenden Laut von sich gab und mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Scheibe schlug.  
„Oh, das tut mir aber leid, Ståle.“, Fanni sah seinen Freund, der sich fluchend den Hinterkopf rieb und währenddessen versuchte den Älteren anzufunkeln, gespielt mitleidig an und schüttelte, unfähig das Grinsen ganz zu unterdrücken, bedauernd den Kopf, „Das wollte ich nicht ...“ Rasmus grinste ohne jegliches Mitleid, „Hast du es noch immer nicht gelernt, dich nicht mit dem Küken anzulegen?“

„Ich kann laufen!“, alleine auf die Couch und vor den Fernseher verbannt, verschränkte Ståle verstimmt die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Ellen wütend an, „Ellen, wirklich … Ich bin kein Invalide!“ Sie ignorierte die Proteste des Snowboarders aber gekonnt, als sie nun vorsichtig die dünne Decke, die über seinen Beinen lag, zurückzog und den Eisbeutel neu positionierte, „Ich weiß, es ist alles in Ordnung.“ „Ja.“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ließ sich, als Ellen ihm nur einen belustigten Blick zuwarf, in die Kissen sinken, „Das ist unfair!“  
„Frode ...“, Ståle hielt das Handy, dessen Display das Gesicht seines etwas genervt wirkenden, großen Bruders zeigte, locker in der Hand und senkte etwas vertraulich seine Stimme, „Ich brauche deine Hilfe!“ Das Videoabbild seines Bruders verdrehte die Augen und er rieb sich seufzend die Nasenwurzel, „Was hast du angestellt?“ „Nichts ...“, stritt Ståle beinahe empört wirkend ab, aber sein Bruder schnaubte nur, „Klar … Und wegen nichts brauchst du meine Hilfe ...“ „Na gut ...“, Ståle schlug mit einer Hand die Decke zurück und tippte gleich darauf auf den Bildschirm und wechselte so rasch die Kameraperspektive , so dass nun, wie das kleine Bild auf dem Display zeigte, sein Knie im Fokus lag.  
Frode schwieg einen Moment, gab dann aber ein zischendes Geräusch von sich und seufzte schließlich beinahe mitfühlend, „Sieht schmerzhaft aus … Aber, schöne Farbgebung. Also, wie ist das passiert? Hast du nicht aufgepasst, als du deinen Anders gedaunenfeinert hast und bist aus dem Bett gefallen? Zuzutrauen wäre es dir ...“ „Haha, sehr komisch.“, Ståle wechselte wieder die Kameraperspektive und lehnte sich dann auch wieder in die Kissen zurück, bevor er freudlos seinen großen Bruder angrinste, „Also, kannst du dich wenigstens einmal in deinem langen, bisher nutzlosen Leben nützlich machen? Und mich abholen?“  
„Abholen? Aus Hornindal? Warum fragst du nicht dein kleines Daunenfein? Oder redet er nach eurem letzten Sexunfall mal wieder nicht mit dir?“, erkundigte Frode sich neugierig, erntete aber nur ein verstimmtes, beinahe entsetzt klingendes Schnauben, „Nein … Also ja … Er redet mit mir. Aber, ich will ihm keine Sorgen machen.“ „Aber, ich soll fast vier Stunden fahren?“, Frode zog fragend eine Braue hoch, während der jüngere Sandbech nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Du kannst die Fahrzeit ja für eine Ausrede nutzen, warum ich unbedingt nach Hause muss ...“ „Ich soll dir auch noch eine Ausrede liefern?!? Wie alt bist du noch mal, Ståle?“, der große Bruder schien nun zwischen Genervtheit und Frust zu schwanken, aber Ståle lächelte nur zuckersüß und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern, „Ich hab dich auch lieb. Du bist der besteste, große Bruder, den man sich nur wünschen kann ...“ „Und du der schlimmste, kleine Bruder ...“, das Videobild bewegte sich, als Frode sich nun die Schuhe anzog und seine Wagenschlüssel suchte, „ … Ich bin in ein paar Stunden da … Halt einfach die Klappe und tu mir den Gefallen und fall nicht auch noch beim Sex vom Sofa.“

„Wer war das?“, Fanni kam mit zwei Wassereis in das Wohnzimmer und nickte in Richtung des Handys, „Was Wichtiges?“ „Nicht wirklich.“, Ståle rückte ein Stück, so dass Anders nun neben ihm auf der Couch platz finden konnte und nahm auch dankbar das angebotene Eis an und leckte kurz darüber, bevor er antwortete, „Frode hat angerufen ...“ Fanni leckte über sein Zitroneneis und erstarrte erst, als Ståle weitersprach, „Er holt mich ab.“ „Was?“, der Skispringer runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und ließ das Eis sinken, „Ist was passiert?“ „Nein … Aber, ich werde für … Aufnahmen gebraucht ...“, Ståle konzentrierte sich nun auf das Eis und schob es ungeduldig hoch, um ein Stück abzubeißen und es dann im Mund hin- und herzuschieben, „Gansch plötschlich...“. „Ich kann dich doch fahren …?“, fragte Fanni beinahe schüchtern nach, aber Ståle schüttelte nur den Kopf, würgte an dem letzten großen Eisstück und ließ das restliche, bereits geschmolzene Eis geschickt in seinen Mund fließen, bevor er dann antwortete, „Du hast dich doch so auf den Urlaub hier gefreut ...“ „Ja, auf den Urlaub mit DIR!“, Fannis graue Augen schimmerten nun unsicher und er wirkte verletzlicher, aber Ståle lehnte sich vorsichtig zu ihm und küsste den Älteren sanft, „Es tut mir leid … Aber, das ist wichtig ...“ „Alles ist dir wohl wichtiger, als ich!“, Fanni erhob sich und funkelte den Snowboarder, der gerade Anstalten machte sich hochzustemmen, wütend an, „VERPISS DICH EINFACH!“

„Kein Daunenfeinabschiedskomitee?“, Frode fuhr ab und betrachtete seinen Bruder, der das verletzte Bein auf der Rückbank ausgestreckt hatte und bei jedem Steinschlag zusammenzuzucken schien, „Was ist passiert?“ „Es kükt.“, Ståle seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen, als Frode nun bellend lachte, „Das ist nichts Neues ...“ Ståle schnaubte, betrachtete seinen älteren Bruder dann aber argwöhnisch, „Also, fang schon damit an …“ „Womit?“, Frodes blaue Augen, deren Blau aber dennoch so vollkommen anders, als das seines kleinen Bruders war, sahen forschend in den Rückspiegel und suchten die schmale Gestalt auf dem Rücksitz. „Die diesmalige Moralpredigt? Warte … Du solltest mir sagen, dass ich Anders nicht hätte anlügen sollen … Dass ich mich von ihm hätte fahren lassen sollen …?“, fing Ståle an, aber sein großer Bruder zuckte nur nachlässig mit den Schultern und richtete den Blick nun wieder auf die Straße, „Kann ich mir sparen. Du wirst es eh nicht mehr lernen.“ „Wow. Du bist lernfähig ...“, murmelte Ståle und schloss wieder die Augen, „Können wir irgendwo halten … Ich hab Hunger ...“


	2. Talk ... Talk ... Talk

„Ganz ungewohnter Besuch … Und dann auch noch alleine .... Ich hatte schon meine Zweifel … Wann ist denn die OP gelungen, dich und dein Daunenfein zu trennen? Ihr wart doch an am Bürzel und Schwanz zusammengewachsen ...“, Torgeir konnte gerade noch einen raschen Schritt zurückweichen, bevor Ståle die Reisetasche beinahe auf seinen Fuß fallen ließ und wort – und grußlos an ihm vorbei humpelte. Der Ältere sah ihm kurz kopfschüttelnd nach, als Ståle sich bockig auf die Couch fallen ließ und sah dann fragend zu Frode, der nun zwar auch in die große Wohnung trat, aber dennoch nur ziemlich ratlos wirkend mit den Schultern zuckte, „Frag mich nicht. Ich hätte es nie gedacht, aber Ståle hat gerade fast vier Stunden geschwiegen ...“  
„Geschwiegen? Also ist unser Kleiner mit sich und der Welt unzufrieden, da nicht genug gedaunenfeinert? Oder versucht er nun auch zu küken?“, erkundigte Torgeir sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen und rief die Frage auch gleich noch in Ståles Richtung, der allerdings nur mit einem Schnauben und dem hochgereckten Mittelfinger antwortete und auf der grauen Couch nach einer bequemen Position zu suchen schien, „Leck mich am Arsch.“  
„Das willst du nicht wirklich.“, der bärtige Snowboarder ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf die Couch sinken und musterte ihn, „Vor drei Tagen warst du noch völlig hin und weg von dem Daunenfein … und außerdem behauptest du doch auch das Bartstoppeln kratzen würden. Du hast dich wochenlang über die Kratzspuren und die hässlichen, roten Striemen beschwert ...“  
Es gelang Torgeir nur knapp dem Kissen auszweichen, das Ståle plötlich in der Hand hatte und mit dem der Jüngere nun nach ihm schlug. Aber gerade, als er sich selbst mit einem der Couchkissen bewaffnen wollte, räusperte sich Frode und fuhr sich mit genervter Miene durch die Haare, während er die beiden Snowboarder strafend ansah, „Könnt ihr vielleicht mal für einen Moment vergessen, dass ihr absolute Kindsköpfe seid und euch wie zivilisierte Menschen benehmen?“ Die beiden Jüngeren wechselten ob dieser Forderung nur einen kurzen, beinahe erstaunten Blick miteinander, Ståle griff dann nach einem der zahlreichen Kissen und wie auf ein unhörbares Kommando, warfen beide ihre flauschige Munition auf den überraschten Frode, der sich nicht mehr ducken konnte, „Nö.“  
„Ihr seid echt … bescheuert!“, Ståles großer Bruder warf die Kissen knurrend zurück, womit er eine zwar kurze, aber doch recht heftige Kissenschlacht auslöste, nach der die drei Männer schwer atmend auf dem Sofa und dem Boden lagen und albern wie kleine Jungen kicherten. Ståle lehnte sich entspannt in die weichen Polster zurück und grinste, „Das hat echt gut getan ...“ „Was? Hat dein Skispringer dich etwa nicht genug gefordert? Wenn ihr hier seid, klang das immer sehr … erfüllend und befriedigend?“, erkundigte Torgeir sich mit einem breiten Grinsen und gab dann nur ein ersticktes 'Hmpf' von sich, als ihn das letzte, trotz der halb liegenden Haltung sehr zielsicher geworfene Kissen mitten ins Gesicht traf, „Hey!“

„Was war denn nun los?“, Frode, der sich misstrauisch dazu entschlossen hatte, zum Essen bleiben zu wollen, beobachtete seinen kleinen Bruder argwöhnisch, „Warum sollte ich dich holen?“ „Nichts ...“, Ståle verquirlte mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck mit dem Schneebesen das Eigelb und sah nur widerwillig auf, als er den Blick seines Bruders auf sich ruhen fühlte, „Was?“ „Ich bin gerade acht Stunden gefahren, um dich von deinem Freund abzuholen … Und alles was ich dafür kriege ist ein von dir gekochtes Abendessen … Ich werde morgen also nicht nur genervt und müde, sondern wahrscheinlich auch noch krank sein.“, Frode beugte sich über den Küchentresen, versuchte in der Miene seines Bruders zu lesen und seufzte, als es ihm nicht gelingen wollte, „Ståle, meinst du nicht, ich hätte wenigstens eine Erklärung verdient?“  
„Was machst du denn für ein Drama draus ...“, Ståle sah kurz auf und zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Bist du nicht mal wegen dem Foto einer Schneeflocke nach Omiland geflogen …? Da sollten die paar Stunden nach Hornindal ja echt entspannend sein ...“ „1. hieß der Ort Oimjakon und liegt in Sibirien … 2. kannst du das ja wohl kaum vergleichen ...“ „3. Ich kann sehr wohl kochen … Und 4. habe ich keine Lust mehr mit dir darüber zu reden ...“, Ståle fing wieder an das Eigelb miteinander zu verquirlen und richtete seinen Blick finster in die Schüssel, in der er nun etwas Eierschale entdeckte, die er mit dem Rührbesen an die Seite der Glasschüssel schob, während seine Freunde einen raschen Blick wechselten, „Dann ist es nun also vorbei mit der Wildgans mit den silbergrauen Augen?“ Ståle antwortete ihnen nicht und zeigte auch nicht, dass er diese Frage überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, dennoch schien er aber nun schneller zu rühren, sodass das Ei auf den Tresen spritzte.

Das Gespräch am nächsten Tag mit dem Arzt war kurz gewesen, beinahe schon zu vertraut, war dies doch nicht der erste Vorfall dieser Art. Ståle saß, das verletzte Knie hoch gelagert und mit einem kühlenden Eispack versehen im Wartezimmer und wartete missmutig auf die Auswertung der gemachten MRT-Bilder. Hatte der Gesichtsausdruck seines Arztes doch nichts Gutes verheißen.  
Den ausgelegten und sicher ablenkenden Zeitschriften hatte er aber dennoch keinen zweiten Blick geschenkt und auch das Handy schien ihm nur leidlich interessant, zeigte es doch nur Nachrichten und auch einige verpasste Anrufe seines Bruders und seiner Eltern, die sich, was immer Frode ihnen auch erzählt haben mochte, nun wohl auch noch Sorgen um ihn oder ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen zu schienen. Und es fehlte jede Nachricht von Anders. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er das Handy dann wieder in seine Tasche gleiten und starrte solange gelangweilt aus dem Fenster hinaus in den warmen, osloer Sommer, bis eine Krankenschwester dann doch endlich seinen Namen aufrief und er wieder in das Behandlungszimmer humpelte.

„Du kükst.“, Ellen, die das Verb auch schnell aufgegriffen hatte, tippte ihrem brummelnden Sohn, der uncharakteristisch still auf der Bank unter den Obstbäumen gesessen hatte, lächelnd gegen die spitze Nase. „Das ist kein Verb.“, schnappte Anders und krauste mit einem Seufzen die Nase, „Und ich bin kein … Daunenfein!“ „Er hat sich also noch immer nicht gemeldet.“, stellte Ellen seufzend fest und ließ sich neben ihrem Sohn auf die Bank sinken, „Oder?“ „Seit einer verdammten ...“, Fannis graue Augen verengten sich plötzlich und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte kurz beinahe euphorisch, als er das Handy eilig aus seiner Tasche zog, „ … Woche ...“  
Sämtlicher Glanz verschwand aus seinen Augen und die schmalen Gesichtszüge entgleisten kurz zu einer Maske der Enttäuschung, bevor sie wieder kühle Zurückhaltung zeigte und das Handy, ohne die erhaltene Nachricht zu lesen, wieder in die Tasche gleiten ließ. „Nicht von ihm?“, erkundigte Ellen sich und obwohl Anders erst zögerte, nickte er dann schließlich doch, „Von Tom … Er bombardiert mich mit Nachrichten … Will wohl wissen wie … es mit ...“ Fannis Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis er schließlich schwieg und sich gegen seine Mutter lehnte.  
Eine Weile hielt Ellen ihren Sohn einfach nur im Arm, aber schließlich stellte sie doch eine Frage, „Und, warum rufst du ihn eigentlich nicht an?“ „ICH?!?“, Fanni löste sich, starrte seine Mutter beinahe schon entsetzt an und schüttelte den Kopf, „Warum sollte ich ihn anrufen? ER ist doch einfach verschwunden! ER meldet sich doch nicht … Wegen Aufnahmen … Pah!“ „Und weshalb kannst du nicht anrufen?“, Ellen legte fragend den Kopf schief und musterte ihren sichtlich aufgebrachten Sohn verständnislos, „Du vermisst ihn doch.“ „Er mich aber scheinbar nicht! Sonst hätte er sich doch längst gemeldet!“, schnappte Fanni und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, „Scheinbar war ich doch nur gut für … ne schnelle Nummer!“

„Hast du alles?“, Ståle verdrehte die Augen, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und humpelte vor Torgeir, der seine Tasche trug, her, „Ja, Mama. Zahnbürste, Unterwäsche … Gleitgel und Kondome ...“ „Du weißt, dass sie sich high nicht operieren?“, mit wenigen Schritten hatte der Ältere zu ihm aufgeholt und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das wird schon. In ein paar Wochen stehst du wieder auf dem Board und davor gehst du uns allen schrecklich auf die Nerven … Ich sehe es schon kommen. Das Daunenfein wird bei uns einziehen, dafür sorgen dass du dich schonst, dich Schnabel zu Mund-Füttern und nachts mit seinem Gefieder wärmen … Und jeden anküken, der dich nur anguckt … Awww … das wäre doch sicher ein tolles Video. Ich seh auch schon den Titel vor mir Ståle Life 'Rehab with Daunenfein' oder 'Life is better with a Daunenfein' … oder einfach 'We are Lovebirds'? Was meinst du?“  
Mit einem Brummen löste Ståle sich von seinem Freund und machte sich wortlos an den etwas schwierigen Abstieg der Treppen.

'Hey, du Arschloch. Das ist meine letzte Nachricht an dich. Erkläre mir, was los ist!'

'Ståle?'

Das Handy lag klingelnd auf dem Bett.  
Niemand hörte es.


	3. silence

„Na, ärgerst du wieder Krankenschwestern?“, Ståle schreckte aus einem unruhigen Halbschlaf hoch und schaffte es erst beim zweiten Versuch sich in eine halbwegs sitzende Position zu stemmen und blinzelte in das viel zu grelle Licht, „Anders?“ „Wen sonst hast du erwartet? Die Zahnfee?“, der Arzt kam näher und griff nach dem Krankenblatt, das am Fußende des Bettes hing, „Lars hat gar nicht gesagt, dass du herkommst. Was dieses Mal? Wieder das Knie?“ Der Snowboarder nickte widerwillig und lehnte sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzen in die Kissen zurück und schloss in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Schwäche die Augen, als Anders nun neugierig die Bettdecke zurückschlug und das Knie betrachtete, „Kann ich weiterschlafen, während du es untersuchst?“ „Mach nur ...“, der Arzt wirkte abwesend und griff erneut nach dem Krankenblatt und blätterte eilig durch die Seiten, „Eins noch … Grippesymptome?“ „Mmmmh.“, Ståle antwortete, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, „Kopfschmerzen … und etwas hohe Temperatur … Aber kein Problem ...“  
Anders brummte nur und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er sich immer weiter in die, nicht wirklich zusammenpassen wollenden medizinischen Daten vertiefte. „Anders ...“, Ståles Stimme ließ den Arzt aufsehen und er musterte die blassen, vom im Krankenblatt erwähnten Fieber geröteten Wangen, während Ståle sich über die trockenen, spröden Lippen leckte, „Kann ich … was zu trinken haben?“ „Natürlich.“, Anders legte das Schriftstück auf den kleinen Klapptisch und griff stattdessen nach der grünen Wasserflasche und füllte den kleinen, bunten Becher, das er dann vorsichtig an Ståle übergab.  
Die zitternden Finger schlossen sich fest um den Becher, aber es gelang dem Snowboarder erst das Gefäß an die Lippen zu führen, als er beide Hände darum legte. Mit hastigen Schlucken leerte er den Becher, sein Atem ging schwer und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er den leeren Becher nun fordernd in die Richtung des Arztes hielt, „Kann ich noch … noch… mehr haben?“ Wortlos füllte Anders das Glas ein weiteres mal und sah zu, wie Ståle das Wasser wieder in großen gierigen Schlucken trank. Er hob fragend eine Braue und nahm dem Snowboarder eilig den halbleeren Becher aus der zitternden, verkampften Hand, als Stale wieder viel zu eilig getrunken hatte und sich dieses Mal sogar verschluckt hatte. Anders richtete den hustenden und nach Luft schnappenden Snowboarder auf, damit dieser leichter atmen könnte und fühlte dabei die enorme Hitze, die der schmale Körper abzustrahlen schien, als ob Ståle von innen heraus verbrennen würde.  
Hilflos lehnte Ståle noch für einen Moment gegen die Schulter des Arztes, sein Atem ging so schnell, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen und sein Herz flatterte wie ein gefangenes Vögelchen gegen seinen Brustkorb, bevor sein Körper plötzlich aber vollkommen erschlaffte. Mit einem beinahe überraschten Laut, einem leisen Seufzen gleich, sank Ståle nun schwer gegen den Arzt, der sofort den Notrufknopf betätigte.

„Hey, Larsi.“, eine Stunde später saß Anders im großen Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte und legte die Füße auf den niedrigen Couchtisch, während er mit seinem Zwilling telefonierte, „Wenn ich nachher nach Hause komme … schuldest du mir was.“ „Was?“, das Videoabbild von Lars runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Anders, ich bin nicht in Stimmung … und hab keine Zeit für deinen Schwachsinn ...“ „Ach?“, etwas an Anders' Stimme ließ den Zwilling nun verstummen, „Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass Ståle herkommt … Du weißt doch, wenn der kommt, müssen wir besonders aufpassen …“ „Ståle?“, Lars runzelte ehrlich erstaunt die Stirn und kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe, grub dabei den schiefen Zahn immer wieder in das weiche Fleisch, „Der sollte doch bei seinem Fannemel sein …?“  
„Nun, wenn sich euer kleiner Fannething unter dem Bett versteckt haben mag … mag das stimmen.“, Anders tippte mit dem Kugelschreiber unruhig auf die zerkratzte Holzoberfläche des niedrigen Tisches und seufzte dann, als sein Bruder den Mund für eine Antwort öffnen wollte, „Aber, deswegen rufe ich nicht an …“ Lars klappte den Mund wieder zu und Anders grinste freudlos, „Er ist vorhin zusammengebrochen. Hohes Fieber, Dehydratation, hohe Atem- und Pulsfrequenz … und unspezifische Schmerzen … Na, Herr Physiotherapeut? Wie lautet deine Diagnose?“ Lars zögerte kurz, kaute wieder auf seiner Lippe herum und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, „Blutvergiftung.“  
„Der Kandidat hat 99 Punkte .. bei 100 Punkten hättest du Sex mit mir haben dürfen … Jetzt liegst du heute Nacht unten ...“, wieder nickte der Arzt freudlos und wurde übergangslos ernst, „Wir können nicht operieren, bis das Antibiotika angeschlagen hat und die … Vergiftung abgeklungen ist ...“ „Und was habe ich damit zu tun? Braucht er noch Sachen? Du kannst doch seine Familie anrufen … oder?“, Lars verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als er Anders' selbstgefälliges Grinsen sah, „Du solltest seinem Daunenfein Bescheid sagen, genau … Er halluzinierte vom ihm … Und Daunenfein … das ist doch das kleine Fannehting, oder …?“ „Du bist echt ein Arsch, Anders ...“, murmelte Lars, schüttelte schwach den Kopf, musste dann aber doch lächeln, als sein Zwilling nun bockig schmollte, „Pf, da bin ich einmal in meinem Leben nett ...“ „Du bist niemals nett … Zumindest bist du das nie, ohne eine Gegenleistung ...“, merkte Lars an, aber Anders beachtete den Einwand seines Zwillings gar nicht weiter, „Ich mache mich strafbar, breche hier meine ärztliche Schweigepflicht ...“ „Die mir gegenüber nicht gilt, da ich zufälligerweise nämlich der behandelnde Physiotherapeut bin ...“, konterte Lars, wurde aber wiederum einfach ignoriert, „Und opfere nun sogar meine kostbare Mittagspause ...“ „Du hattest bereits vor einer halben Stunde Dienstschluss ...“, merkte Lars nach einem knappen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr noch einmal an, aber sein Zwilling nahm den Einwand auch dieses Mal nicht zur Kenntnis, „Ich hätte schon einkaufen gehen können … Champagner … Erdbeeren … Kaviar … Muscheln … Damit wir heute Abend gemeinsam essen können ...“ „Gut, du hast gewonnen.“, Lars gab nach und seufzte, „Ich rede mit Fannemel … und heute Abend ...“ „Gehörst du ganz mir.“, Anders grinste und leckte sich zufrieden über die Lippen, „Überfordere das hektische Küken nicht … Du weißt doch noch wie Herzmassagen gehen? Herz, nicht Schwanz, Lars … Auch, wenn du für deine Blowjobs berühmt berüchtigt bist ...“

„Ah, das kleine Fannething.“, Anders lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und grinste der kleinen Gestalt, die den Gang entlang lief, entgegen, „Du bist etwas spät ...“ „Was? Geht es ihm schlechter? Ist er … in Ordnung?“, Angst stand in den grauen Augen geschrieben und der Arzt seufzte, „Er schläft, keine Sorge. Ich hätte dich aber eigentlich früher erwartet ...“ „Ich war in Hornindal ...“, Fanni hatte Mühe mit dem großgewachsenen Arzt Schritt zu halten und sah etwas schüchtern zu Anders auf, „Lars sagte, er hätte sich am Knie verletzt?“ Anders blieb nicht stehen, musterte den Kleineren aber im Laufen kurz, bevor er dann aber knapp nickte und auf eine weiße, zweiflüglige Tür deutete, „Er liegt im Moment auf der Intensivstation.“  
„Intensiv ...“?, der blonde Athlet runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und trat dann mit beinahe mechanisch wirkenden Bewegungen durch die schwere Tür, die Anders ihm aufhielt. Er zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und beeilte sich dann zu Anders, der einfach weitergegangen war, aufzuschließen, „Was macht er denn auf der Intensivstation?“ Der Arzt brummte nur unverbindlich, blieb dann aber endlich an einer Glasscheibe stehen und wartete noch kurz, bis Fanni tatsächlich neben ihm stand, bevor er in das fensterlose Zimmer, das nur von einem gedimmten Oberlicht in sanftes Licht getaucht wurde, deutete, „Möchtest du zu ihm?“

„Hey, Ståle ...“, Fanni trat unsicher an das große, weiße Bett und presste hinter dem Mundschutz die Lippen zusammen, als er erstmals einen Blick auf die blasse und so plötzlich auch viel kleiner wirkende Gestalt des leblosen Snowboarders werfen konnte, „Du siehst … beschissen aus ...“ Der Herzmonitor piepste leise und die Kolben des Beatmungsgerät bewegten sich mit einem leisen, regelmäßigen Seufzen, zwei Geräusche die in der Stille unheimlich laut erschienen, als Fanni sich nun auf den unscheinbaren, weißen Besucherstuhl sinken ließ.  
Für einen Augenblick betrachtete er die blasse Gestalt in den weißen Kissen, dann ballte er voller Wut die Fäuste und knurrte frustriert. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte müde den Kopf, „Ich habe mit dir Schluss gemacht, weißt du … Du hast nicht geantwortet … nicht reagiert ...“ Fanni verfiel wieder in Schweigen, tastete dann aber vorsichtig nach der Hand des Snowboarders und strich über die fieberheiße Haut, „Ich dachte … du willst mich nicht mehr … hast genug … Und jetzt … das.“ Der Skispringer schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich wollte nie wieder mit dir reden … dich nie wieder sehen müssen … Nie wieder Daunenfein genannt werden … Aber jetzt … bitte … bitte gib nicht auf … Ich möchte es noch einmal hören … Ståle, bitte ...“


	4. How to meet a Daunenfein

„Willkommen unter den Lebenden.“, mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen trat Anders an das Krankenbett und schwenkte das Fieberthermometer, „Und nun beiß mal die Zähne zusammen.“ Verschlafene, blaue Augen musterten den Arzt nur für einen den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ohne ihn wirklich zu erkennen, bevor sie dann auch schon wieder zuzufallen drohten und Ståle mit einem leisen, erschöpften Seufzen auch gleich wieder einschlief. „Na ja … Immerhin war er mal wach ...“, Anders seufzte und trug noch kurz die Temperatur in das Krankenblatt ein, bevor er nach einem letzten Blick auf Ståle, der nun aber im erholsamen Schlaf viel friedlicher und erholsamer zu wirken schien, das Zimmer verließ.  
„Ah, das Küken.“, als er auf dem Gang dann auf den müde und reichlich erschöpft wirkenden Fannemel traf, schmunzelte er und legte einen Arm um ihn, „Genau der … Mmmmh … das kleine Daunenfein, das ich sehen wollte ...“ „Nenn mich nicht so!“, murrte der erschöpfte Athlet, der seine Zeit zwischen Training und Krankenhaus aufgeteilt zu haben schien, und versuchte sich ruppig aus der Umarmung des Arztes, der ihm aber nur noch einmal durch die Haare strubbelte, zu befreien, „Ah, mit so einer Laune kann ich dich aber nicht zu Ståle lassen … Sonst verschreckst du ihn ja gleich wieder und er fällt uns noch mal ins Koma … Komm, üb mal lächeln. Du weißt doch noch, wie das geht? Mundwinkel anheben ...“ „Er ist ...“, Fanni schien Anders gar nicht weiter zugehört zu haben, sondern starrte den Arzt, unfähig den Satz zu beenden, mit großen Augen an und seine Unterlippe begann, als endlich die tagelange Anspannung nachzulassen schien, erschöpft zu zittern, als der Arzt mit einem sanften, beruhigenden Lächeln nickte, „Er ist aufgewacht … Ich wollte gerade seine Eltern anrufen … und dich natürlich … Ståle würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn kein Daunenfein da wäre.“

„Ståle!“, sämtliche Zurückhaltung vergessen habend, riss Fanni die Tür auf und stürmte atemlos in das stille Zimmer, „Du Idiot!“ Das bisher immer so gleichmäßige Piepen des Herzmonitors wurde schneller und Fanni biss sich auf die Lippe und atmete verkrampft noch einmal durch, bevor er an das Bett trat, „Entschuldige … Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken ...“ Die Hand des Snowboarders, die auf der Decke lag bewegte sich, die langen Finger zuckten schwach auf der weißen Bettdecke und Fanni hielt angespannt die Luft an. Er traute sich nicht seinen Blick auch nur für eine Sekunde von dem Jüngeren abzuwenden und lächelte erleichtert, als Ståle schließlich wirklich blinzelte. Es dauerte dann aber doch noch einen Moment, bis es dem Snowboarder dann gelang die Augen zu öffnen und als er schließlich seinen Besucher erkannte, lächelte er schwach, „Hey ...“ Seine Stimme brach und als er zu husten begann, griff Fanni eilig nach einem der feuchten Tücher und betupfte, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, die spröden Lippen, „Ganz ruhig … Du darfst noch nichts trinken ...“  
„Daunen … fein.“, Ståles Stimme war ein raues, beinahe schmerzhaft klingendes Schaben, aber der Skispringer lächelte doch erleichtert, als er nach Ståles Hand griff und sie sanft an seine Wange legte, „Ja … genau. Daunenfein ...“ „Was?“, die feinen Züge des Snowboarders zeigte bereits jetzt schon wieder deutlich die Erschöpfung, aber er kämpfte dennoch merklich darum wach zu bleiben und brachte schließlich rau die Frage hervor. „Du solltest noch etwas schlafen ...“, wich Fanni der Frage aus, tupfte aber die Lippen noch einmal ab und lächelte dann etwas gequält, „Deine Eltern und deine Geschwister werden sicher bald hier sein … Anders wollte sie anrufen … Ich muss gleich gehen …“ „Nicht!“, mit erstaunlicher Kraft legte sich Ståles blasse Hand um Fannis Handgelenk, gerade als dieser sich umdrehen wollte und seine Stimme wurde bittend, „Bleib ...“ „Ich kann nicht.“, Fanni seufzte, beugte sich noch einmal über den Kranken und strich die verschwitzten Haare aus der noch immer etwas zu warmen Stirn, „Ich muss zum Training ...“

„Hey, Brüderchen.“, Frode grinste, als sein Bruder einige Minuten nachdem er das Zimmer betreten hatte, endlich die Augen aufschlug, „Du solltest weiterschlafen. Du brauchst deinen Schönheitsschlaf … siehst nämlich echt beschissen aus.“ „Du aber auch.“, murmelte Ståle und drehte schwach den Kopf, als Frode sich den Stuhl nun neben das Bett zog, um dem Älteren mit seinem Blick zu folgen. „Kein Wunder, wir haben seit Tagen alle nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Du hast uns auch einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt … Mama ist krank vor Sorge ...“, der Ältere beugte sich vor, während Ståle ihn nur verständnislos ansah und müde blinzelte, „Könntest du so was bitte in Zukunft unterlassen?“ „Werde mich bemühen ...“, wieder drohten die Augen des Jüngeren zuzufallen und Frode erhob sich mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, „Ich habe übrigens von Mama die Erlaubnis bekommen dir eine zu scheuern … Allerdings erst, wenn auch dein Arzt das OK gibt … Und ich glaube, dein Daunenfein wird dir sicher auch noch die Ohren langziehen … Du bist echt ein Vollidiot ...“

„Ich kann nicht!“, Fanni musterte seinen Freund, der vor zwei Tagen endlich von der Intensivstation auf die normale Station verlegt worden war, mit roten Wangen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du willst nicht.“, der Snowboarder saß, gestützt von einigen Kissen im Bett und seine langen Finger hielten einladend die Decke hoch, während er schmollte, „Du willst nicht mit mir kuscheln … du willst mich nicht wärmen ...“ „Wir sind im Krankenhaus!“, schnaubte Fanni und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, als Ståle diesen Einwand mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken abzutun schien, „Und?“ „Das geht nicht ...“, der Skispringer presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und seine Finger schlossen sich fester um die Eisenstange des Bettes, an dessen Fußende er noch immer stand, „Ich meine … es gehört sich nicht!“ „ Und ich scheiß drauf. Ich will, dass du nun endlich kuscheln kommst!“, Ståle wirkte nun wie ein vollkommen verwöhnter Vierjähriger, der unbedingt seinen Willen durchsetzen wollte und Fanni fühlte, wie sein Widerstand immer weiter dahinzuschmelzen begann und schließlich ertappte er sich wirklich bei einem knappen Nicken, „In Ordnung … Aber nur, wenn du dann endlich deine Klappe hältst?“  
Zufrieden schlag Ståle die Arme um den Älteren und zog ihn mit,nach der Krankheit überraschender Stärke, näher zu sich, bevor er dann merklich zufrieden die Augen schloss. Fanni spürte den ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem an seinem Nacken und versuchte sich dann vorsichtig in der engen Umarmung zu drehen. Ståle brummte dann zwar unzufrieden, aber schließlich lockerte er seinen Griff doch noch und ließ zu, dass der Kleinere sich drehte und sein Gesicht dann an Ståles Brust vergrub.

„Ståle!“, eine durch zahllose Emotionen erstickt klingende Frauenstimme ließ Anders aus dem unruhigen Halbschlaf aufschrecken. Der Skispringer richtete sich vorsichtig und noch immer reichlich verschlafen wirkend auf, aber seine grauen Augen weiteten sich dann gleich erschrocken, als er Frode und eine braunhaarige Frau im Zimmer stehen sah. Seine blassen Wangen röteten sich und er zog hastig und ertappt, die Bettdecke, als wollte er sich dahinter verstecken, zu sich, „Ich kann das erklären...“ „Daunenfein ...“, aufgeweckt durch die hastigen Bewegungen und den Verlust der Decke, setzte sich nun auch Ståle auf und streckte verschlafen und nur halbwach die Arme nach dem Älteren aus, „Komm wieder her … Will schlafen ...“  
„Ståle!“, Fanni wand seinen Blick nicht vom grinsenden Frode und der etwas verwirrt wirkenden Frau ab, während er an Ståles Schulter rüttelte, als der Jüngere sich mit einem müden Gähnen einfach wegdrehte, „Wach auf!“ „Will er nicht?“, Frode trat ans Bett und erkundigte sich trocken bei Anders, „Ihr seid angezogen?“ Erst wollte Fanni keine Antwort geben, aber er fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen röteten und nickte schließlich knapp. „Gut ...“, Frode zog mit einer raschen Bewegung die Decke zurück und grinste, als sein kleiner Bruder grummelte und blindlings nach der Decke zu tasten begann, dann aber doch einfach wieder versuchte den kleineren Skispringer, der sich aber vehement zu wehren wusste, in seine Arme zu ziehen, „Ich habe meinen Bruder mit 15 nackt mit seinem Freund aus dem Bett geholt … Ich brauche ganz sicher keine Wiederholung davon ...“  
„Das war nicht mein Freund.“, murmelte Ståle, richtete sich schließlich doch noch auf und streckte sich gähnend, „Das war mein Nachhilfelehrer ...“ „Ståle“, zischte der peinlich berührte Anders und auch Frode grinste nun beinahe schadenfroh, „Schade, dass ich meine Kamera nicht mit habe, das wäre echt Gold wert!“ „Deine Mutter!“, zischte Fanni und stieß dem Jüngeren in die Seite, bevor er aus dem Bett rutschte und versuchte seine zerknitterte Kleidung zu glätten und zu ordnen, „Verdammt ...“  
„Mama!“, Ståles Augen funkelten unheilvoll und auch das Lächeln verhieß nichts Gutes, „Darf ich dir mein Daunenfein vorstellen? Ich weiß, es wurde auch langsam Zeit. Aber, ich hatte dir ja schon viel von ihm erzählt ...“ „Du hast was?!“, schnappte Fanni und starrte fassungslos zwischen Mutter und Sohn hin und her, während seine Wangen plötzlich sämtliche Farbe zu verlieren schienen.


	5. really?!?

„Also, das ist es. Das Daunenfein. Ist zwar etwas klein, hat aber genau die richtige Höhe für ...“, eilig legte Anders Ståle eine Hand auf den Mund und lächelte etwas verzagt und wollte sich gerade selber vorstellen, als es plötzlich empört nach Luft schnappte und sich seine Wangen jäh rot färbten, „Mein Name ist … Anders Fanne … Ståle, verdammt! Hör auf meine Hand abzulecken!“ Eilig zog Fanni die Hand von Ståles Mund, betrachtete kurz etwas angeekelt seine nasse Handfläche, bevor er dann wütend zu dem grinsenden und sich ganz offensichtlich keiner Schuld bewusst seienden Snowboarder, der sich über die Lippen leckte, sah. Aber auch Frode, der lachend sein Handy auf das Paar gerichtet hatte, und die schmunzelnde Mutter boten dem Blonden keinerlei Hilfe, als Ståle den Kleineren nun wieder in seine Arme zog.  
„Lass mich los!“, knurrte Fanni und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber Ståle vergrub nur seine Nase im Nacken des Älteren und ignorierte die Versuche. Nach ein paar Minuten erlahmte die Gegenwehr dann aber auch und Ståle lächelte, als sein Freund sich kurz gegen ihn lehnte, „Siehst du … Kein Grund zum küken.“ „Du bist echt ein Arsch.“, zischte Fanni und hob nun mit rot gefleckten Wangen den Kopf, um nun reichlich verlegen den amüsierten Blicken von Bruder und Mutter zu begegnen. „Also, weiter im Text. Frode brauche ich dir nicht vorzustellen, den kennst du ja schon zur Genüge ...“, Ståle flüsterte es so laut in Fannis Ohr, dass auch die beiden anderen jedes Wort verstehen konnten, „Du weißt, dass er ein Idiot ist ...“ „Das liegt wohl in der Familie ...“, brummte Fanni, schien sich wieder etwas zu fangen und lehnte sich nun aber tatsächlich ruhiger gegen den Jüngeren, behielt aber dennoch die ganze Zeit noch immer etwas misstrauisch Ståles Mutter im Augen.  
Aber auch die braunhaarige Frau schien über das Geplänkel ihrer Söhne eher amüsiert zu sein und musterte den blonden Skispringer nun auch voller Neugier. Ståle bemerkte ihren Blick, festigte sofort besitzergreifend seinen Griff um den Kleineren und schüttelte dann mit einem mahnenden Grinsen den Kopf, „Denk nicht einmal dran, das ist meiner! Und, ich teile ganz sicher nicht!“ „Ståle!“, zischte Fanni entsetzt und seine Wangen färbten sich noch etwas dunkler, als ihr neugieriger prüfender Blick ein weiteres Mal über ihn glitt und Ståle ihn auf die Wange küsste, bevor er dann gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte, „Was denn?“  
„Vielleicht solltest du ihn noch mal richtig vorstellen … Du weißt doch, der erster Eindruck ist ja so wichtig und so weiter ...“, merkte Frode grinsend an und nickte in Richtung von Fanni, der peinlich betreten auf den Boden sah, „Und zwar schnell, bevor dein Daunenfein noch vernünftig wird und ganz schnell wieder die Flatter macht ...“ „Meinst du wirklich, das würde er tun?“, Ståle betrachtete etwas besorgt die rot gefleckte Wange und Fanni gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als der Jüngere ihn noch näher zu sich zog, „Das würde er nicht tun … Er hat mich nämlich lieb ...“ „Sieht im Moment nicht wirklich danach aus ...“, Frode lehnte sich über das Fußteil des Krankenhausbettes und betrachtete Fanni eindringlich mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf mit wissenschaftlichem Interesse, „Gerade sieht er eher so aus, als wollte er dir am liebsten den Hals umdrehen … Also, du kannst beruhigt sein, das ist schließlich eine völlig normale Reaktion im Umgang mit dir ...“

Fanni war der braunhaarigen Frau, vollkommen unbemerkt von Ståle und Frode, die noch immer gutmütig miteinander stritten, aus dem Zimmer heraus gefolgt und hatte dann voller nervöser Unruhe neben der Tür auf sie gewartet, „Bitte entschuldige … dass da drinnen … Aber Ståle … Er ist … einfach … Es ist etwas komplizierter ...“ Er seufzte und räusperte sich dann noch einmal, „Ich … Mein Name ist Anders Fannemel.“ „Anders.“, sie musterte ihn neugierig und Fanni fühlte, wie seine Wangen sich erneut erwärmten, „Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ich jetzt … gehen würde ...“ „Wirklich?“, sie betrachtete den schlanken Skispringer, der nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und peinlich berührt ihrem Blick auswich. „Ja … Ich will nicht stören … Immerhin sind sie seine … Familie.“, brachte Fanni hervor, aber Gunn öffnete lächelnd die Tür und schob den überraschten Skispringer kurzerhand wieder in das Krankenzimmer, „Willst du dich nicht wenigstens vorher noch von Ståle verabschieden?“  
„Ich glaube, du solltest etwas besser aufpassen, Ståle.“, sie hatte einen Arm um Fannis Taille gelegt und schob den Kleineren nun auch vorsichtig in Richtung Bett, auf dessen Kante Frode inzwischen Platz genommen hatte und sich weiterhin beinahe liebevoll mit seinem kleinen Bruder kabbelte, „Beinahe wäre dein Daunenfein dir doch noch davongeflattert.“ „Steh auf.“, Frode verzog das Gesicht, als sein Bruder ihn nun ruppig vom Bett trat, nur um dann gleich auf den nun freien Platz zu deuten, „Daunenfein … Frode war so nett und hat dir deinen Platz schon vorgewärmt!“  
Fanni musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, löste sich dann aber tatsächlich aus dem lockeren Griff der Mutter, nahm neben Ståle Platz und grinste dann übertrieben lieblich zu Frode, der sich den schmerzenden Oberschenkel rieb und ihm nur den Mittelfinger zeigte, „Danke Frode.“  
„Also … Er ist Skispringer.“, forschte Gunn nach einer Weile vorsichtig weiter und beobachtete den Freund ihres Sohnes, der mittlerweile im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett saß und immer wieder vorsichtig Ståles Füße von seinem Schoss schob, „Und ...“ „Er hat eine Vorliebe für Salat … Und Blumenkohl ...“, zählte Ståle aus seiner liegenden Position auf und unterdrückte krampfhaft ein Gähnen, „Und, er mag Geitost.“ „Wie schrecklich. Gesundes Essen!“, spottete Frode, aber Ståle nickte ernsthaft entrüstet, die müden Augen groß, „Und, morgens sieht er immer aus wie ein besonders kleines Exemplar von Grumpy Cat, wenn er sich dann irgendwann doch mal unter der Bettdecke raus gearbeitet hat ...“  
Fanni gab ein warnendes Knurren von sich, aber der Snowboarder lächelte nur müde und deutete auf die rotfleckige Wange, „Die roten Flecken hat er auch, wenn wir im Bett ...“ Der Kleinere gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, aber Ståle legte wieder seine Füße auf den Schoss seines Freundes. Mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen bewegte er den Fuß gegen den Schritt des Kleineren und murrte leise, als Fanni den Fuß dieses Mal ruppiger beiseite schob und, während Frode nun wieder grinste, aufstand und auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz nahm, „Er hat sich trotz deines schlechten Beispiels sein Schamgefühl bewahrt. Das ist bewundernswert ...“ „Schlechtes Beispiel?!“, Ståle schnappte empört nach Luft, aber sein großer Bruder und auch Fanni nickten nur, „Sehr schlechtes Beispiel.“ „Schlechtes Beispiel … Dabei bin ich doch eine Ausgeburt an Tugend, Redlichkeit und Verantwortungsbewusstsein ….“, Ståle verstummte plötzlich und musterte Frode und Fanni, die beide krampfhaft versuchten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, bevor sein Blick dann auf seine Mutter fiel, die zwar ebenfalls noch zu versuchen schien, sich zu beherrschen, dann aber plötzlich doch laut loslachte.  
Als wäre nun ein Damm gebrochen, fingen nun auch Frode und Anders an zu lachen und Ståle schob, als Fanni sich auf dem weißen Stuhl von Schluckauf gepeinigt zusammenkrümmte und nach Luft schnappte, schließlich schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Ihr habt alle ein völlig falsches Bild von mir!“

„Das Fieber ist weg.“, zwei Tage später schwenkte Anders das Thermometer wie einen Revolver, bevor er es in die kleine Nierenschale, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, fallen ließ, „Du hast nun also keine Entschuldigung mehr, dich nicht wenigstens halbwegs normal zu benhmen.“ „Willst du mir damit sagen, ich sei nicht mehr heiß?“, der Snowboarder richtete sich in den Decken auf, aber der Arzt verdrehte nur die Augen, „Ich will dir damit eigentlich sagen, dass du morgen früh endlich operiert werden wirst … Also, gibt es heute kein Mittag- und kein Abendessen für dich.“ „Und keinen Kaffee … Ich kenn den Text.“, Ståle legte volgeartig den Kopf schief und leckte sich dann aber nachdenklich über die Lippen, „Aber, was ist mit dem Dessert?“ „Nein, kein Daunenfeinern.“, Anders schüttelte mit einem reichlich amüsierten Lächeln den Kopf und zückte die kleine Stablampe, „Das Krankenhaus ist eine Vögelfreiezone … Vielleicht sollte ich statt der Kniop lieber eine Kastration ansetzen ...“


	6. shocked

„So, wie ihr sicher schon gehört habt ...“, Ståle richtete die Kamera erst auf sein dick verbundenes Knie und dann auf die gegen die Couch lehnenden Krücken, bevor er sie wieder auf sein Gesicht richtete und dann freudlos grinste, „Knie rehab! Die … Dritte. Blöde Sache … Aber, die nächsten neun Wochen begebe ich mich also ganz den kundigen Händen eines gewissen Physios ...“ Das Grinsen wurde nun breiter und das Kamerabild wackelte und zeigte nun Ausschnittsweise kurz das Wohnzimmer, als Ståle sich jetzt schwerfällig von der Couch erhob und nach einer der Krücken griff, „Bevor ich euch aber mit Bildern von Kraft- und Lauftraining langweile, wollte ich erst einmal die Gelegenheit nutzen und euch mein Mitbringsel aus Nord Korea zeigen ...“  
„Also, glücklicherweise ist es recht klein und hat problemlos in meine Tasche gepasst … Ich musste nur den Reißverschluss etwas offen lassen, damit es nicht erstickt ...“, Ståle humpelte langsam in Richtung seines Zimmers, öffnete leise die besprayte Tür und richtete die Kamera dann sofort auf das zerwühlt wirkende Bett, „Wir müssen leise sein. Leider ist es nämlich aber auch ziemlich scheu ...“ Er schob die Tür vorsichtig mit dem Ellenbogen zu und setzte sich dann, ohne die Kamera von dem zerwühlten Bettzeug zu nehmen, auf das Fußende des Bettes und zupfte an der bunten Bettdecke, „Hey ...“ Als sich nun etwas bewegte und ein unwilliger Laut aus den warmen Tiefen drang, grinste Ståle und zupfte noch einmal etwas stärker an der Decke, „Ah, du bist wach … Willst du mir denn gar nicht guten Morgen sagen?“  
„Wie spät?“, die Decke hob sich nur ein paar Millimeter, aber dennoch schaffte die Kamera es nun, wenn auch nur kurz einen Schopf blonder, verstrubbelter Haare einzufangen, bevor sie wieder verschwanden und Ståle grinste, „Halb sieben ...“ „Halb!?! Verpiss dich!“, kurz blieb die Decke bewegungslos, dann schob sich aber doch ein Arm heraus und Ståle filmte und kommentierte, noch immer grinsend den hochgereckten Mittelfinger trocken, „Die Erziehung ist allerdings auch noch nicht komplett gelungen … Aber, wir arbeiten daran.“ „Halt die Klappe.“, wieder bewegte die Decke sich und die Gestalt darunter schien sich in dem wärmenden Kokon noch kleiner zu machen, sich in der Mitte des großen Bettes zusammenzurollen, „Bin zu müde … Will schlafen ...“  
„Dabei wollte ich dich gerade vorstellen ...“, es schien einen Moment zu dauern, bis die Worte eingesunken waren, aber plötzlich wurde die Decke vorsichtig zurückgeschlagen und graue Augen lugten über den Deckenrand hinweg und suchten voller Misstrauen schimmernd Ståle, „Vor ...“ Als Anders nun aber die Kamera entdeckte, gab er einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Sein Blick weitete sich abrupt und kurz schien Anders unschlüssig, ob er sich nun doch lieber wieder unter der Decke verkriechen oder doch nach vorne hechten, damit aber den Schutz der Decke verlassen und die Linse der Kamera einfach zuhalten sollte. „Vorstellen.“, nickte Ståle ernsthaft und zoomte etwas auf den Älteren heran, „Also, das ist es. Mein kleinstes, aber wertvollstes Souvenir aus Nord Korea. Dafür habe ich doch gerne auf eine Medaille verzichtet.“  
„Was?“, Fanni blinzelte irritiert, ließ die Decke los und starrte den Snowboarder voller Verwunderung an. Aber Ståle ignorierte ihn und fuhr einfach in der Vorstellung fort, „Also, das ist mein kleines Lieblingssouvenir. Ich habe mir ein Daunenfein mitgebracht… Sag mal 'Hallo', Daunenfein. Und winke einmal.“  
„Nenn mich nicht so!“, die Kratzbürstigkeit schien wieder erwacht und Fanni schnellte nun doch vorwärts und legte eine Hand über die Kameralinse, „Und hör auf zu filmen!“ „Warum denn?“, Ståle lehnte sich vor und küsste seinen Freund kurz, „Ich bin sicher, es werden alle begeistert von dir sein …. So niedlich, so zerzaust … Du siehst übrigens schon wieder aus wie Grumpy persönlich ...“ „Ståle!“, Fannis graue Augen blitzten und verengten sich vor Wut, als der Snowboarder nun eine Hand ausstreckte und mit einem sanftem Lächeln durch die zerzausten Haare des Kleineren streichelte, bis Fannis sie knurrend beiseite schlug, „Lass das!“  
„Na gut ...“, der Snowboarder lächelte unbekümmert, richtete die Kamera nun aber wieder auf sich und sein Lächeln wurde bedauernd, „Es tut mir leid. Leider ist das Daunenfein ein kleiner Morgenmuffel … Wir geben ihm jetzt ein paar Minuten seine Federchen zu glätten und versuchen es beim Frühstück noch mal. Er ist zwar Skispringer … frühstückt aber trotzdem.“ „STÅLE!“, Fanni funkelte ihn wütend an, aber der Snowboarder erhob sich grinsend, stützte sich auf die Krücke und richtete die Kamera dann mit sicherem Abstand, auf den wütenden Älteren, „Ich sag doch … ein süßes, kleines Morgenmuffeldaunenfein.“  
Das Kissen traf Ståle mitten ins Gesicht.

„Leg endlich die Kamera weg!“, Fannis Gesicht lag in den Schatten der Kapuze, nur die spitze Nase lugt noch daraus hervor, als der Skispringer sich erst wegdrehte und dann hilfesuchend an Torgeir wandte, „Sag doch auch mal was!“ „Gib mal die Nutella.“, der Dunkelhaarige, scheinbar an die Gegenwart der Kamera gewöhnt, zuckte nur achtlos mit den Schultern, als Fannis grauer Blick selbst aus den Schatten heraus vernichtend zu werden schien, „Was denn? Ich hab nun mal Hunger. Und du sitzt nun mal am nächsten dran … Stünde sie vor Ståle oder Marcus, würden die beiden sie pur löffeln ...“ „Gar nicht!“, nuschelte der Jüngste am Tisch und biss der Bärchenwurst erst ein Ohr ab, bevor er die Wurstscheibe dann doch zusammenrollte und so ganz in den Mund steckte, „Ståle ist hier der Einzige, der auf das Süße steht...“  
Als Marcus Fanni dann auch noch eindeutig provokativ zuzwinkerte, errötete der Skispringer prompt und reichte eilig die Nutella an Torgeir weiter, bevor er dann wieder den Kopf senkte, da die Kamera noch immer auf ihn gerichtet war, „Ståle! Ich sag es dir zum letzten Mal! Mach jetzt die verdammte Kamera aus! Oder, ich steck sie dir dahin, wo die Sonne nicht scheint! Und das ohne Gleitgel!“ „Mmmmh ...“, Togeir leckte das Messer, mit dem er sich gerade ein Nutellabrot geschmiert hatte, vorsichtig ab und betrachtete den merklich aufgeregten Kleineren, dessen Nase wütend aus den Schatten der Kapuze ragte und Marcus, der über den Tisch nach der letzten Scheibe der Bärchenwurst angelte und sie wieder zusammengerollt in den Mund schob, bevor er sich dann mit einem abwartenden Grinsen zurücklehnte.  
„Mein Daunenfein ist heute wirklich nicht gut gelaunt.“, Ståle schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und Marcus schluckte am letzten Bissen der Wurst, bevor er sich beinahe beiläufig erkundigte, „Hast du ihn etwa nicht genug gevögelt?“ „Gedaunenfeinert.“, verbesserte Torgeir den Jüngsten grinsend und lachte, als Marcus die Augen verdrehte, „Die Beiden haben ein eigenes Wort dafür?“ „Wir haben sogar zwei eigene Verben.“, Ståle ließ kurz die Kamera sinken und griff nach einer Gurkenscheibe, in die er biss „Das Daunenfein kükt … Das zeigt es uns gerade besonders schön … Siehst du, wie seine Nase glänzt … Nina sagte, das sähe aus, als hätte er einen Highlighter benutzt … Was immer das auch ist ...“ Der Snowboarder ignorierte das warnende Knurren, richtete die Kamera aber wieder auf Anders und berichtete ungerührt weiter, „Und dann ist da noch 'daunenfeinern'“ „Das ist mein Lieblingsverb.“ „Es heißt ...“, wollte Torgeir erklären, aber Marcus schüttelte den Kopf „Danke, ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen ...“ „... das Daunenfein wird von einem Snowboarder gevögelt … Braucht ihr noch weitere Einzelheiten?“, beendete Ståle den Satz aber trotzdem und sowohl Fanni, als auch Marcus stöhnten reichlich genervt auf, „Ståle!“  
„Du hast echt das Einfühlungsvermögen einer Dampfwalze.“, bescheinigte Torgeir seinem Mitbewohner grinsend, aber der Jüngere zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „Was denn? Er hat doch gefragt!“ „Danke, aber bitte keine weiteren Einzelheiten. Ich erinnere mich noch ganz gut ...“, murmelte Marcus, dessen Wangen sich nun auch leicht rot zu verfärben schienen, als er plötzlich nicht nur Ståles überraschten, sondern auch Fannis und Torgeirs neugierige Blicke auf sich ruhen fühlte. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich nicht mehr erinnern?“, die Kamera wurde nun doch gesenkt und auf dem übervollen Frühstückstisch abgestellt und Marcus räusperte sich, „Na ja, es ist ziemlich … verschwommen. Eigentlich erinnere ich mich nur noch … wie du mir ins Ohr geschnarcht hast.“


	7. relief

„Du siehst aus wie ein nasses, furchtbar unglückliches Küken ...“, Lars hob fragend eine Braue, als Fanni mit gesenktem Kopf vor seiner Tür stand und zurückwich, als der Physiotherapeut seine Hand auf seine Schulter legen wollte, „Was ist passiert?“ „Nichts.“, der kleine Athlet drückte sich mit einem leisen, verzweifelt klingenden Seufzen an Lars vorbei und stand dann etwas unentschlossen wirkend in dem kleinen Büro, das neben dem von Papieren und Akten übersäten Schreibtisch, noch von der dunklen Massageliege dominiert wurde, „Hast du … vielleicht ein paar Minuten für mich?“ Der Physiotherapeut trat noch einmal kurz an den Schreibtisch, wo noch einige Berichte auf Sichtung und Unterschrift warteten, bevor er den unglücklichen Skispringer noch einmal musterte und dann mit einer einfachen Handbewegung das Telefon auf lautlos stellte, „Natürlich.“  
„Du bist ziemlich verspannt ...“, Lars' warme Finger wanderten ziellos und nach Verhärteten suchend, über den schmalen Rücken, „Was ist passiert? Sollte Ståle nicht …?“ Fanni brummte nur unleidlich und zischte schmerzhaft, als die Daumen mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen in die harten, verspannten Muskeln des unteren Rückens drückten, „Es ist nichts.“ „Ah ja ...“, mit einem Schmunzeln griff Lars nun nach einer der unscheinbaren Flaschen mit den unterschiedlichsten Massageölen, zog zielsicher eine der dunklen Flaschen aus der ordentlichen Reihe und öffnete sie geschickt. Fanni zuckte zusammen, als der Physiotherapeut nun einige Tropfen des kühlen Öls auf seinen Rücken tropfen ließ, entspannte sich aber schnell und schloss mit einem zufriedenen Brummen die Augen, als ein seltsam vertraute Geruch ihn umhüllte. Müde lauschte er mit geschlossenen Augen, wie Lars das Öl zwischen seinen Händen verriet und seufzte schon etwas zufriedener, als der Physiotherapeut damit begann das angenehm warme Öl auf seinem Rücken zu verteilen.  
„Dreh dich um.“, der kleine Skispringer öffnete bei dem nur geflüsterten 'Befehl' etwas erstaunt die Augen, drehte sich dann aber schwerfällig um und legte müde einen Arm über die Augen, um das helle Licht der Deckenlampe abzumildern. Lars' lange Finger sparten, obwohl dort die wichtigsten Druckpunkte lagen, die Fußsohlen aus, wusste er doch, wie kitzlig der kleine Athlet war. Stattdessen begann er nun damit das warme Öl in die aufgestellten Unterschenkel ein zu massieren und arbeitete sich dann zielsicher die Beine aufwärts, bis er schließlich die Oberschenkel erreichte.  
Eingehüllt von dem kräftigen Geruch nach Orange, Grapefruit und einem Hauch von Weihrauch, der noch immer so seltsam vertraut wirkte, obwohl es Anders nicht gelang zu sagen woher, genoss der Skispringer die Massage. Er entspannte sich aber auch immer mehr und lag schließlich beinahe schlafend auf der Liege.  
Irgendwann lauschte er mit halbem Ohr und ohne großes Interesse einem kurzem, geflüsterten Telefonat, aber gerade, als er dann den Entschluss gefasst hatte und sich aufsetzen wollte, kehrte Lars zu ihm zurück und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare, „Na, ich wusste doch, dass der Geruch dich entspannt … Das ist Ståles Lieblingsöl ...“ „Toll … Jetzt muss ich duschen ...“, murrte der Kleinere und seufzte, als Lars sich auf die Kante setzte und über ihn beugte, „Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Und, ich will auch nicht darüber reden ...“ Anders runzelte verärgert die Stirn, woraufhin Lars' Stimme aber noch einfühlsamer wurde, „Küken ...“  
„Ståle hat mit … Marcus geschlafen.“, stieß Fanni hervor, richtete sich knurrend und mit wütend geballten Fäusten auf und funkelte den Physiotherapeuten, der ihn aber eher nachdenklich, als verwundert musterte, verärgert an, „Na … und? Los! Willst du deinen Snowboarder nicht verteidigen?“ „Meinen? Er ist doch deiner ...“, Lars wirkte amüsiert, aber Fannis graue Augen verengten sich dennoch vor Wut zu silbrigen, grauen Schlitzen und er knurrte verärgert, als er von der Liege rutschte und nach seinen Sachen griff, „Wer weiß mit wem er noch …“ „Du kükst.“, merkte Lars sanft an, stieß sich seufzend von der Kante der Liege ab und beobachtete wie Fanni sich mit hektischen, wütenden Bewegungen anzuziehen begann und verhalten fluchte, als er das Shirt erst falsch herum anzuziehen versuchte, „NATÜRLICH KÜKE ICH! MEIN BESCHEUERTER FREUND HATTE SEX MIT JEMAND ANDEREM!“  
„Anders ...“, Lars blieb noch immer auf Abstand, als Fanni nun in seine Turnschuhe schlüpfte und nach seiner Jacke griff, bevor er sich dann zum Gehen wandte, „Du bist einfach abgehauen … Barfuß und in Trainingshosen ...“ „Woher?“, Fanni drehte sich überrascht um, lachte dann aber sarkastisch, „Ah, ich verstehe. Er hat also bei dir angerufen? Und dir sein Herz ausgeschüttet? Wahrscheinlich hatte er dabei eine Hand in der Hose ...“ Fannis schmale Gestalt verspannte sich bei dem Gedanken erneut und alle Entspanntheit schien nun wieder von ihm abzufallen, „Schön! Hat der Telefonsex denn wenigstens Spaß gemacht?!? BIST DU AUF DEINE KOSTEN GEKOMMEN?“  
„Anders, ich bitte dich ...“, Lars überging die Frage, erhob sich aber und trat dem Kleineren in den Weg, „Sei vernünftig ...“ „NEIN!“, Fanni schnaubte und funkelte den großgewachsenen Arzt voller Wut und Verzweiflung an, „Ich will nicht vernünftig sein! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Du steckst doch mit ihm unter einer Decke!“ Lars' Lippen kräuselten sich zum Hauch eines Lächelns, als er antwortete, „Ich kann dir versichern … Ich habe noch nie mit Ståle unter einer Decke gesteckt. Pfadfinderehrenwort.“  
„Du warst Pfadfinder?“, Fannis graue Augen musterten ihn kurz, bevor er dann seufzte und sich sichtlich aufgewühlt durch die Haare strich, „Ich habe wohl etwas … überreagiert, oder?“ „Nein.“, lächelte Lars und zog den enttäuscht schluchzenden Kleineren in seine Arme, „Du hast gekükt.“

„Laufband?“, Ståle stöhnte auf und betrachtete die verhasste, im Licht des Sommertages funkelnde Maschine, „Muss das sein?“ „Reha, schon vergessen?“, der Physiotherapeut lehnte sich gegen die schwarze Maschine und tippte auf das Display, um die Einstellungen zu ändern und anzupassen, „Erst gehen. Dann laufen. Dann rennen. Und natürlich wieder daunenfeinern ...“ „Daunenfeinern?“, Ståle hielt sich an den Griffen fest und versuchte trotz des bandagierten Knies dem langsamen Takt, den das Laufband vorgab, zu folgen, „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?“  
„Und du hast mit Marcus geschlafen.“, Lars lehnte sich von vorne über das Display und musterte den Jüngeren seufzend, „Ich sollte mich wohl eher wundern, dass es solange gedauert hat ...“ „Was?“, Ståle sah verwundert auf, geriet dadurch aber aus dem Takt und auch ins Stolpern, woraufhin er erschrocken seinen Griff festigte und schmerzhaft die Zähne zusammenbiss. Lars behielt ihn zwar weiterhin im Auge, griff aber nicht ein, als der Athlet sich dann doch schnell wieder entspannte und den Gehrhythmus, dabei das Knie wieder vorsichtig belastend wieder aufnahm.  
„Erst Frode … jetzt du ...“, nahm Ståle das Gespräch einige Minuten später wieder auf und schüttelte den Kopf, „Willst du mir nun auch sagen, was für ein Arschloch ich bin?“ „Würde das denn etwas helfen?“, murmelte der Physiotherapeut und Ståle zuckte vorsichtig mit den Schultern, „Versuch es?“ „Gut … Du bist ein Arschloch.“, Lars klang eher lustlos, aber seine Stimme gewann eine schärfere Note, als er weitersprach, „Wieso schläfst du auch mit Marcus?“ „Keine Ahnung. Wir waren beide ...blau … Und, es gab Muffins.“, Ståle zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „Wenn es das besser macht … Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr … und er sich auch nicht … Also, keine große Sache ...“ „Keine. Große. Sache.“, Lars nickte, aber sein Tonfall ließ Ståle überrascht aufsehen, „Ist es denn eine große Sache?“  
„Für Fannemel schon.“, Lars presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, „Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht … Ach nein … Du hast gar nicht gedacht. Du hast nur etwas gesucht, wo du deinen Schwanz reinstecken kannst ...“ „Den Text kenne ich … Hast du dich mit Frode abgesprochen? Oder wird man in eurem Alter so und der Wortschatz schrumpft wieder?“, erkundigte Ståle sich genervt und hieb mit mehr Kraft als nötig auf den Ausschalter des Laufbands, „Ja, ich habe mit Marcus geschlafen! Ich habe ihn entjungfert, wenn du es genau wissen willst … die Kirsche gepflückt … ihn defloriert … die süße Frucht gekostet … Aber, das ist verdammt noch mal schon mehr als zwei JAHRE her!“  
„Was?“, Lars griff, als Ståle durch den plötzlichen Stillstand des Laufbandes stolperte, beinahe automatisch zu und der Snowboarder begegnete dem forschenden Blick des Älteren verwundert, bevor er dann mit einem knappen Schulterzucken antwortete, „Es ist zwei Jahre her.“ „Du hast also vor zwei Jahren mit Marcus …?“, hakte Lars nach und Ståle unterbrach ihn kurzerhand, um den Älteren zu verbessern, „Vor mehr als zwei Jahren … Es war … nach den Adwards … Hatte Anders nicht die Muffins gebacken?“ „Und das hast du Fannemel auch so gesagt?“, Lars schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er den humpelnden Snowboarder vom Laufband und auf eine der Bänke half.  
„Mmmmh ...“, Ståle streckte das verletzte Bein aus und zuckte dann wiederum mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht mehr … Marcus sagte, dass er sich nicht erinnern würde … Aber … ich weiß nicht … Anders ist dann aufgesprungen … Und raus gerannt ...“ „Ich muss mich korrigieren.“, nun fuhr der Physiotherapeut sich tatsächlich genervt durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare und schüttelte in einer beinahe fassungslosen Geste den Kopf, „Ihr seid beide absolute … Vollidioten … Einer hört nicht zu … und der andere denkt nicht bevor er redet … Das perfekte Paar ...“


	8. grow up

„Ist er hier?“, Ståle humpelte in den Exitbereich der Schanze, ließ sich schwerfällig auf die Holzbank zwischen die Rucksäcke sinken und lehnte die Krücken gegen den Holzzaun. „Dir auch ein 'Hallo'.“, Lars hatte noch einen letzten Blick auf den Windmonitor geworfen, bevor er sich zu Ståle umgedreht hatte und den Kopf schüttelte, „Und nein. Er ist oben.“ „Scheiße ...“, der Snowboarder strich sich durch die Haare, woraufhin Lars schmunzelte und ihm das Funkgerät entgegenhielt, „Ich vermute, du willst mit ihm reden?“ „Funk? Wie … altmodisch.“, Ståle betrachtete das kleine Funkgerät etwas argwöhnisch, aber der Physio zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Du kannst auch gerne die Stufen hochsteigen … Das würde ich als Training für dein Knie aufschreiben. Und etwas Sport könnte dir nichts schaden ...“ „Und bis ich oben bin ... ist er schon wieder unten ...“, murmelte Ståle und strich sich mit einem freudlosen Lächeln durch die Haare, „Also gut … Funk ...“  
„Lars ...“, trotz des Knackens und leichter Statik war Alexander dann doch gut zu verstehen und Ståle grinste amüsiert, als er dem Gespräch lauschte, „Ich soll Fanni das Funkgerät geben? Warum sollte ich das bitte tun?“ „Alex, vertrau mir ...“, Lars' Stimme nahm diese gewisse Tonlage an, wurde weicher und einschmeichelnder und selbst durch den Funk schien das, zu Ståles Belustigung, die Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, als Alex den Physiotherapeuten nun tatsächlich erstmals in den, bereits seit Minuten andauernden Gespräch, ausreden ließ, „Oder willst du die nächsten Wochen mit einem sexuell frustrierten Küken arbeiten.“ „Gott bewahre.“, man konnte sich vorstellen, wie ein Schauer durch den Körper des Trainers lief und man hörte die Zähne mahlen, „Also gut … Moment.“ Mit einem Knacken wurde die Verbindung nun jäh unterbrochen und Ståle sah verwundert zu Lars, „Sexuell frustriert?“ Aber der Physiotherapeut zuckte nur amüsiert mit den Schultern, „Nicht gedaunenfeinert ist Fanni wirklich unausstehlich ...“ „Ach?“, der Snowboarder hob eine Braue und nahm das stille Funkgerät nun vorsichtig von Lars entgegen, „Und sonst nicht?“

„Ja?“, Ståle hatte reichlich nervös wirkend abgewartet und die langen Finger hatten die ganze Zeit unablässig auf dem Holz der Bank herum getrommelt, hielten aber plötzlich still, als es im Funkgerät knackte und die leicht genervt klingende Stimme des Athleten erklang, „Lars? Was ist los? Was willst du? Ich hab zu tun ...“ „Daunenfein ...“, Ståle hob das Funkgerät an die Lippen und hauchte den Kosenamen nur leise. Für einige Sekunden hörte er dann aber nur das ewig gleichbleibende statische Rauschen, bevor Fanni schließlich seufzte, „Was willst du?“ „Dir sagen, dass ich dich vermisst habe.“, der Snowboarder ging nicht auf den bissigen und unfreundlichen Ton ein, sondern lächelte, „Es ist ziemlich einsam ohne dich. Du fehlst mir.“ „Ach? Einsam? Ist Marcus nicht mehr da?“, platzte Fanni, nun bereits merklich gifitg klingend heraus, „Oder irgendjemand anders, den du … daunenfeinern kannst?“  
„Anders ...“, Ståle sah kurz hoch zur Schanze, wo er die Athleten nur als winzige Punkte wahrnehmen konnte und blickte dann Hilfe suchend zu Lars, der ihn aber weiterhin ignorierte und dem Paar ihre Privatssphäre lassen zu wollen schien. „Oder hast du etwa verlernt, wie man selbst Hand anlegt?“, setzte Anders, noch immer giftig klingend, unbarmherzig nach, „Ich kann dir gerne auf die Sprünge helfen ...“ „Ah, Funksex hatte ich noch nie ...“, rutschte es Ståle beinahe unabsichtlich raus und Lars sah ihn strafend und leicht genervt wirkend an. Aber der Snowboarder zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während die blauen Augen funkelten und er streckte, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Lars sein Schauspiel durchschaut hatte, die langen Beine aus, „Verrätst du mir? Hast du bei Lars gelernt? Oder doch bei Tom? Der hat ja glaube ich ein ziemliches Schandmaul … Also, dann leg mal los … Ich bin schon gespannt ...“  
„DU BIST SO EIN VERDAMMTER TROTTEL!“, Fannis wütende Stimme, untermalt vom statischen Knacken, drang aus dem Funkgerät und noch bevor Ståle reagieren konnte, bekam er einen unsanften Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und Lars hatte ihm das Funkgerät abgenommen und war mit einigen raschen Schritten außerhalb der Reichweite des verletzten Snowboarders getreten. Dort wartete Lars nun ruhig ab, bis Anders sich nach einigen Minuten beruhigt zu haben schien, bevor er dann leise ins Funkgerät sprach, „Fanni, ihr solltet das hier unten … unter vier Augen klären.“ „Es gibt nichts zu klären.“, schnappte Fanni noch, bevor es dann kurz knackte und die Verbindung schließlich abrupt abbrach. „Na ja ...“, Ståle grinste schief und lehnte sich, die Augen mit der Hand beschattend und so weiterhin die Springer oben an der kleinen Schanze beobachtend, gegen die Werbebande, „Immerhin muss er ja runterkommen ...“

„Gangnes.“, das Funkgerät, das zwischen Snowboarder und Physio auf der Holzbank lag, erwachte knarrend zum Leben und meldete den Namen der nächsten beiden Springer, „Dananch Fannemel.“ Sofort hielt Ståle mitten in der, von Lars angeleiteten Übung inne und sah erwartungsvoll zur Schanze hinauf, wo sich der erste der beiden Springer gerade bereit machte. Aber Lars räusperte sich und stieß ihn vorsichtig mit dem Knie an, „Na komm … 10 solltest du … Es fehlen noch drei Wiederholungen.“ Ståle seufzte, winkelte das Bein wie angewiesen an und versuchte es dann trotz der Gewichtsmanschette um seinen Knöchel anzuheben und auszustrecken, „Du bist ein Sklaventreiber … sieben … Ich muss doch morgen zu dir … Und übrigens, deine Ablenkungsversuche sind … acht … nicht … neun … sehr effektiv!“ „Ach?“, mit einem wissenden Lächeln erhob Lars sich und trat dem glücklich strahlenden Kenny entgegen, um ihm das Funkgerät zu reichen und nickte dann knapp in Richtung der Schanze, „Dein Daunenfein springt gerade. Und du siehst ihm nicht mal zu ...“  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ståle Fanni springen sah und obwohl er wenig Ahnung von der Technik hatte, konnte selbst er erkennen, dass der Kleine vollkommen verspannt und in der Luft auch merklich verdreht wirkte. Er sah kurz zu Lars, der ebenfalls die Stirn runzelte und durch die private Funkverbindung einige abgehackt klingende Sätze mit dem Trainerstab oben auf dem Turm wechselte. Ståle machte sich aber nicht die Mühe genauer zu zuhören, stattdessen humpelte er in Richtung des schmalen Durchgangs, durch den der sichtlich frustrierte Fanni gerade stapfte und trat ihm in den Weg. „Sag nichts.“, Fanni hielt stur den Kopf gesenkt, zerrte unterdessen an der Skibrille, die sich scheinbar nicht lösen lassen woltle und drückte dem etwas überraschten Ståle die Skier in die Hand, „Er ist doch schon weg …?“ „Nein.“, Ståle lehnte die Ski sorgsam gegen den Holzzaun und half dem nun nicht minder überraschten Fanni vorsichtig die Brille zu lösen, bevor er zwei Finger unter das spitze Kinn des Skispringers legte und ihn zwang zu ihm aufzusehen, „Er ist nicht weg.“ „Schade.“, die grauen Augen, die sich vor Überraschung kurz geweitet hatten, verengten sich zu wütenden, grauen Schlitzen und er trat schnaubend an dem Jüngeren vorbei, „Dann wäre die Luft hier besser.“  
„Anders.“, Ståle seufzte und folgte ihm humpelnd, „Hör mir doch endlich mal zu!“ „Und, was willst du mir dann erzählen?“, die schmalen Schultern des Athleten zitterten, aber er weigerte sich, sich zu Ståle umzudrehen, „Wie leid es dir doch tut, dass du mit Marcus geschlafen hast? Dass Marcus dich verführt hat? Oder ist dein Schwanz einfach mal so … Huch ... in Marcus gerutscht?“ „Nein ...“, der Snowboarder holte noch einmal tief Luft, „Ich habe mit Marcus geschlafen ...“ „Toll, Danke.“, Fanni wirbelte so schnell herum, dass Ståle beinahe nicht mehr hatte zurückweichen können und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und sich nur noch mit einem raschen Griff an den Zaun retten konnte. Kaum hatte er sich gefangen, trat Fanni auch schon näher und stieß ihn wütend mit dem Finger in die Brust, „Was habe ich denn auch erwartet …“ In die zuvor so kalten, grauen Augen kehrte für ein paar Sekunden dann doch etwas Gefühl zurück und der Kleinere presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, „Du bist ein Arschloch … Du bist es gewohnt, dass man vor dir kriecht, so dass du deinen Schwanz nur noch reinstecken musst … Du verwöhnter, reicher Pinkel hast dir noch nie irgendetwas erarbeiten müssen … Du weißt nicht, was es heißt, für etwas zu kämpfen … Für irgendetwas arbeiten zu müssen … Du stellst dich auf dein Brett, fährst den Abhang runter und lässt dich unten feiern … Du denkst, dass sich die ganze Welt um dich drehen würde, Sandbech … Dass jeder dankbar sein müsste, wenn du ihn 'beglückst' ...“ „Anders, das ist doch gar nicht wahr ...“, Ståle griff nach dem Arm des Älteren, wollte ihn zurückhalten, aber der Skispringer befreite sich mit einer unwirschen Bewegung und knurrte im Weggehen, „Werd erwachsen, Sandbech.“


	9. What?

„Bin wieder da!“, Torgeir ließ zwei Tage später den Rucksack zu Boden fallen und spähte suchend in die Küche, „Wo steckt ihr denn alle?“ „Leise. Ståle schläft.“, kam schließlich doch eine leise Antwort und als der Ältere dann um die Ecke trat, seufzte er, als er Marcus auf der großen, grauen Couch sitzen und dem schlafenden Ståle, dessen Kopf auf seinem Schoss ruhte, durch die Haare streicheln sah, „Schon wieder? Er verkommt zu einer richtigen Schlafmütze ...“ Marcus zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und spielte mit einer der blonden Strähnen, „Er lag im Koma … und ist doch gerade mal zwei Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus raus … Und, er war den ganzen Morgen bei Lars ...“ Torgeir nickte grimmig, nahm neben Ståles Füßen auf der Couch Platz und zupfte die dünne, gelbe Decke noch etwas zurecht, bevor er dann das angespannte Gesicht des Schlafenden betrachtete, „Keine Verbesserung?“ „Im Training? Keine Ahnung … Ståle ist gleich, nachdem ich ihn abgeholt habe, auf dem Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen. Es war verdammt hart ihn überhaupt hochzubekommen.“, wieder zuckte der jüngere mit den Schultern und seufzte dann, „Im Fall Daunenfein?Nein. Ich fürchte nicht.“  
Für einen Moment schwieg er, aber schließlich holte er tief Luft und sah etwas hilflos zu Torgeir, „Ich fühle mich … ziemlich schuldig an der ganzen Sache … Was meinst du? Vielleicht sollte ich … ich mal mit Anders reden …? Versuchen ihm das Ganze irgendwie zu erklären …?“ „Vielleicht.“, Torgeir stimmte, wenn auch nur halbherzig zu und schnaubte dann frustriert, „Falls du es schaffst, dass er dir zuhört?“ „Hey! Ich kriege das sogar bei Ståle hin.“, schmunzelte Marcus und zeigte dem Älteren mit sichtbarem Stolz ein Tablettenröhrchen, „Ich habe es sogar geschafft, dass er seine Medikamente nimmt … ohne sie ihm unter das Essen mischen zu müssen.“ „Keine schwere Aufgabe, wenn Ståle im Halbschlaf so brav und folgsam ist ...“, schmunzelte Torgeir und erhob sich, „Wollen wir erstmal essen? Vielleicht weckt ihn ja der Geruch nach Essen mal länger als fünf Minuten auf ...“

„Ui, ich sollte wohl doch öfter Mal bei Fanni Portier spielen ...“, Tom musterte den dunkelblonden Jungen in den abgeschnittenen Latzshorts, der so unerwartet vor der Tür stand, kurz von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er sich dann über die Lippen leckte und doch anerkennend nickte, „Also, wie läuft das jetzt? Was ist deine Geschichte? Bist du der Zeitungsjunge? Oder der Klempner …? Oh ja, du siehst aus wie der Klempner … Ich glaube, es gibt gleich einen heftigen Rohbruch … Ich kann es fühlen … Hast du denn auch ein großes, schweres Werkzeug dabei oder muss ich dir doch noch meins leihen? Im Keller liegt auch schon Stroh ...“ „Ich bin Marcus.“, Marcus, durch die so Offenherzige Art des ehemaligen Skispringers etwas erschrocken, blickte den Langhaarigen etwas erstaunt an, räusperte sich dann aber, „Ist Anders da?“  
„Faaaaanni!“, Tom wirkte trotz des offensichtlichen Desinteresses nicht besonders betroffen, sondern drehte sich kurz ins Haus und Marcus zuckte bei der unerwarteten Lautstärke zusammen, „FAAAAAANNIIIIIII!“ „WAS?!“, die genervt klingende Stimme des Skispringers kam, in ebensolcher Lautstärke, aus dem ersten Stock und Tom verdrehte die Augen, „KOMM RUNTER! DU HAST BESUCH!“ „WER IST ES? FALLS ES DAS ARSCHLOCH IST ...“, die Stimme kam nun näher und Marcus konnte nun den Schatten des Skispringers sehen, bevor er, erstaunlich laute Schritte auf den Stufen hörte, „Wer ist es?“ „ER SAGT, ER WÜRDE MARCUS HEIßEN!“, Tom senkte die Stimme nicht, obwohl Fanni nun bereits hinter ihm auftauchte und seine Miene förmlich zu einer kalten Maske zu erstarren schien, als er den Besuch schließlich erkannte. „Verpiss dich, Marcus.“, mit sichtlicher Mißbilligung musterte Fanni den jungen Snowboarder kurz, bevor er sich an Tom vorbeischob und die Tür schließen wollte, „Und falls das Arschloch auch hier ist … HÖR GUT ZU! ICH SAGE ES DIR NOCH EINMAL! ICH WILL DICH NICHT SEHEN! ICH WILL NICHTS MEHR MIT DIR ZU TUN HABEN!“  
„Er ist nicht hier. Als ich gefahren bin, hat er gerade auf der Couch geschlafen ...“, versuchte Marcus zu erklären, zischte dann aber schmerzerfüllt auf, als Fanni nun die Tür zu schlagen wollte und er ihm gerade noch gelang seinen Fuß dazwischenzuschieben, „Bitte ...“ „Nimm. Sofort. Den. Fuß. Raus.“, zischte der Skispringer voller Wut, aber Tom zog den Kleineren nun kurzerhand fest in seine Arme und kicherte, „Weißt du eigentlich, wie niedlich du bist, wenn du kükst, Fannilein?“ Fanni wollte etwas erwidern, die Wangen rot vor Wut, aber Tom legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von der Tür zurück, „Komm rein … Jeder, der ein Freund vom Beglücker des Kükens ist … ist hier willkommen.“

„Kaffee?“, Tom hatte die Rolle des Gastgebers übernommen, während Anders bockig mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem, am weitesten von Marcus entfernten Sessel saß, „Oder bist du dazu noch zu grün hinter den Ohren? Du bist ja bestimmt noch Jungfrau, oder? Also … zumindest … im Hintereingang.“ Fanni gab erst nur einen undeutbaren Laut von sich und der Snowboarder errötete kurz, als Anders nun reichlich giftig klingend unbarmherzig nachsetzte, „Oh, du bist zu spät Tom. Der Hintereingang ist schon eingeweiht … Frag mal Ståle ...“  
„Also, Kaffee.“, versuchte Tom erneut das Eis zu brechen, aber Fanni ignorierte seinen besten Freund weiterhin standhaft, während Marcus schließlich doch noch etwas zögerlich nickte, „Ja … gerne.“ „Gut. Während ich weg bin … Lass dich bitte nicht von Fanni umbringen. Die Leichen im See zu versenken, kostet immer so viel Zeit … Und Klebeband.“, Tom schenkte dem jungen Snowboarder dann aber doch noch ein beruhigendes Lächeln, bevor er in die Küche verschwand, „Aber, ihr könntet ruhig schon mal anfangen zu reden ...“  
„Anders ...“, das Blubbern der Kaffeemaschine aus der Küche übertönte beinahe die plötzlich leise Stimme des Snowboarders, „Das ist ziemlich albern.“ Fanni starrte stur aus dem Fenster hinaus, auf die kleine, sonnenbeschienene Terrasse und Marcus lehnte sich seufzend in die weichen Kissen zurück, „Wir sollten wirklich reden.“ Bei der Wortwahl blitzten die Augen auf und Fannis Kopf ruckte erschrocken herum, „Was?“ „Wir sollten reden.“, wiederholte Marcus und Fannis blasse Lippen wurden schmal, als er sie nun aufeinander presste, „Du willst reden? Gut … Aber, ich will es nicht! Ich will nicht wissen, warum … warum du … ihr ...“ „Ich war betrunken. Nein, wir waren betrunken.“, als Fanni immer leiser geworden war, nahm Marcus das nun als Ermutigung, „Und bekifft … Anders … Lars' Bruder hatte … Muffins gebacken. Spezielle Muffins … Sehr spezielle … Anders saß irgendwann auf Lars' Schoss … Daran erinnere ich mich noch … Lars hatte seine Zunge irgendwo in Anders' Rachen … Und Ståle ...“ Bei der Erwähnung des Snowboarders zuckte Fanni kurz zusammen, reagierte aber nicht weiter, so dass Marcus einfach fortfuhr, „Ich … keine Ahnung, wer angefangen hat … Oder wie es angefangen hat … Wir haben dann auf der Couch ...“  
„HALT DEN MUND!“, Fannis schlanke Finger hatten sich tief in die Lehnen gegraben, aber die grauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er schien sich zwingen zu müssen, um nicht aufzuspringen und davonzurennen, „Halt einfach den Mund … Bitte!“ „Anders ...“, Marcus erhob sich und trat langsam auf den überwältigt wirkenden Skispringer zu und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Bitte … Hör mir zu.“ Vorsichtig ging er vor dem Älteren in die Knie und legte eine Hand auf die vor Anspannung zitternden Knie, „Ich weiß nicht … was geschehen ist … Ich erinnere mich nicht ...“  
„Und das soll ein Trost ein? Wunderbar, du erinnerst dich nicht, mit meinem Freund geschlafen zu haben? Ganz toll!“, zischte Fanni voller Wut und wollte aufspringen, aber Marcus versperrte ihm den Weg und griff nach dem Arm des aufgeregten Skispringers, „Anders, warte!“ „Worauf? Auf Einzelheiten, die dir gerade noch eingefallen sind?“, verletzt sah Anders mit brennenden Wangen zu dem Größeren auf, „Gut … Sag es und dann verpiss dich! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben … Und richte Ståle aus ...“  
„Es war vor zwei Jahren.“, unterbrach Marcus ihn mit einem Seufzen und lächelte, als der Stahl nun aus den grauen Augen zu verschwinden schien und purem, silbrigem Unglauben Platz zu machen schien, „Was?“ „Es ist zwei Jahre her … Es war ein dummer Unfall ...“, Marcus lächelte etwas verkrampft und seufzte dann, „Es hat nichts bedeutet … Ich bin irgendwann wach geworden … als Ståle mir ins Ohr geschnarcht hat ...“ Fanni betrachtete den Jüngeren in einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Aufregung und fuhr sich schließlich durch die Haare, „Zwei … Jahre? ZWEI JAHRE?!? Du verarschst mich doch, Kleveland …?“ „Warum sollte ich?“, der Snowboarder schmunzelte und löste nun den Griff vorsichtig, „Ich will Ståle sicher nicht haben … Er ist anstrengend … nervtötend … Friedtjof ...“ Marcus errötete und hustete etwas verlegen, „Außerdem bin ich schon … länger in festen Händen.“  
„So, und nun brauchen wir aber Sekt.“, Tom, der scheinbar die ganze Zeit über in der Küche dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, kam grinsend zurück und schwenkte begeistert eine Flasche und drei Gläser, „Wir müssen unbedingt auf die Benutzung unserer Hinterausgänge anstoßen!“


	10. drunken confession

„Und …?“, Fanni, der irgendwann während der zweiten Flasche, mit der Tom nach Marcus' Abfahrt unbedingt noch auf das Lungenkapazitätstraining und andere Trainingsmethoden, die seiner Meinung nach zur Verbesserung ihres Sexlebens geführt hatten, hatte anstoßen wollen, halb von der Couch gerutscht war, sah verwundert auf, als Tom ihn grinsend mit dem Fuß anstieß, „Und, wasch?“ „Wie entschuldigst du disch jetscht bei deinem Snowboarder?“, Tom stupste ihn erneut an, aber Fanni knurrte nur undeutlich, die Wangen vom Alkohol gerötet, „Geht disch … einen Scheischdreck an ...“ „Ui … dasch Küki ischt blau ...“, Tom nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, verzog das Gesicht und drehte sie dann schlecht gelaunt um, „Kann nischt schon wieder leer schein … Mischt … Hascht du nosch …?“  
„Nö.“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, stemmte sich aber hoch, taumelte mit unsicheren Schritten zum Schrank und versuchte mit zitternden Fingern den Schrank zu öffnen, „Scht … Schtå …le ...“ Fanni biss sich frustriert auf die Lippe, als er versuchte den Namen über die Lippen zu bekommen, gab aber schließlich auf und öffnete die Schranktür mit einem Ruck, der ihn beinahe nach hinten hatte taumeln lassen, hätte er sich nicht an den Schrankgriffen festgehalten, „Vodka?“

„Du scholltest ...“, fing Tom, der Fanni mittlerweile auf seinen Schoss gezogen, die Arme um den Kleineren gelegt hatte und ihn wie ein Kuscheltier an sich drückte, an und gluckste leise, als er nun scheinbar den Faden verloren zu haben schien und mit betrunkener Konzentration nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schien, „Wasch wollte isch schagen?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, lallte Fanni, zuckte voller Desinteresse mit den Schultern und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, während Tom nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte und aus der Flasche trank, „War apa wischtisch ...“  
Für einen Moment waren die beiden Skispringer dann still, aber schließlich schnippte Tom mit den Fingern und grinste betrunken, „Asch ja … Schtåle … Du scholltescht dich ...“ Voller Konzentration das viersilbige Wort hervorzubringen, verengte Tom die Augen und leckte sich dann konzentriert über die Lippen, „ … en … schul … di … schen … Bei ihm … Alscho bei … dem Schtåle ...“ „Weisch ...“, Fanni seufzte frustriert und umklammerte das beinahe leere Glas fester, um dann noch einen Schluck zu nehmen und etwas hilflos ins Glas zu starren, „Wie?“ „Du gescheht schu ihm … Schtåle … unsch … schagscht … En … schul … di … gunsch ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Fanni kicherte, aber sein schmaler Körper wurde gleichzeitig nun auch von Schluckauf geschüttelte, „En … schul … di … schung … Schtåle … Du scholltesch … Buch füh … ren … und esch deinem La … Lafer tschum Leschen geben ...“ Tom nickte zustimmend, „Weische … Viel wenischer Schwie... Schwierisch ...Pro … Prop … Viel einfascher … Vielleischt schollte er schie … zensch .. senschieren …? Von einsch … Plümschenschex … bisch 10 … Haugschvadschfuck … Wasch meinscht du?“ „Hattescht du …?“, Fanni sah fragend zu ihm, aber Tom grinste nur fröhlich, beugte sich zu Fanni und griff dem Kleineren in den Schritt, „Nö … Aber bei jescher Maschage eine Latte ...“

„Isch rufe ...“, Fanni stellte das Glas wenig zielsicher auf den Couchtisch und zappelte dann solange auf Toms Schoss herum, bis der Größere ihn losließ, „ ...ansch ...“ „Schischer?“, Tom beobachtete amüsiert, aber auch etwas besorgt, wie Fanni sich an der Couch entlang zum Sessel tastete, wo noch immer sein Handy lag. „Wasch schonst?“, Fanni fiel mit einem albernen Kichern auf den Sessel und versuchte dann das Handy unter sich hervorzuziehen, wodurch er dann doch, wenn auch mit seinem Handy in der Hand, wieder vom Sessel rutschte und unter dem Tisch landete, „Alscho … Schtåle anrufen ...“  
Verwirrt betrachtete der Blonde das Handy, dessen Sprachsteuerung den Befehl nicht verstanden zu haben schien und wiederholte dann unter dem Gekicher von Tom den Befehl, „ Scht … Ståle anrufschen ...“ Wieder piepte das Handy nur fragend und Tom rutschte vor Lachen von der Couch, als Fanni mit roten Wangen und finsterem Gesichtsausdruck durch das Telefonbuch scrollte und dann mit mehr Kraft als nötig auf das Display einhieb, „Schtell aufsch … Lau … Lautschprescher … Will dasch hö ...hören!“ Fanni zögerte kurz, aber schließlich hallte erst das Klingeln durch das Wohnzimmer und es knackte dann kurz in der Leitung, als das Gespräch schließlich doch noch angenommen wurde, „Ja?“  
„Du bischt nischt ...“, Fanni biss sich voller Konzentration auf die Unterlippe, als er nun versuchte den Namen wenigstens dieses Mal verständlich auszusprechen, konnte aber den leisen Vorwurf dennoch nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen, „Schtåle.“ „...“, ein kurzes, angespanntes Schweigen antwortete der angriffslustig klingenden Frage, gefolgt von einem genervten Seufzen, „Es ist noch nicht mal fünf Uhr … und du bist blau?“ „Bin nischt ...“, Fanni wischte hektisch über den Bildschirm, auf den er bei seinem gestotterten Versuch gespuckt hatte, lehnte sich rücklings gegen den Sessel und rutschte, als er den Halt verlor, tiefer und seufzte dann, „ … plau!“ „Fannemel.“, die Stimme klang zwar Ståles sehr ähnlich, wirkte aber älter und endlich erkannte Fanni, dass er mit Frode telefonierte, „Frosche! Du pischt … Frosche!“  
Tom kicherte wieder und nahm einen großen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche, „Isch will … Pop ...cornsch … Fanni? Hascht du? Dasch ischt besscher, alsch Kino!“ Aber der Jüngere ignorierte ihn und seufzte, „Frosche … Farum hascht du Schtåles Handschy? Und fo ischt … Schtåle?“ „Ischt ihm wasch … passchiert?“, Fanni klang beinahe ängstlich, „Komma?“ „Er schläft. Und das solltest du wohl auch ...“, murmelte Frode Fanni hörte die Schritte, als der Ältere sich wohl durch die Wohnung bewegte und schließlich eine Tür hinter sich schloss, bevor er lauter weitersprach, „Das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick … Also, wenn du dich unbedingt streiten willst ...“  
„Fill keine Schreitsch … Fill mir … misch … sisch … misch ent...schuligen ...“, kicherte Fanni, als Tom nun unter dem Couchtisch zu ihm gekrabbelt war und ihn erneut auf seinen Schoss gezogen hatte und nun ungeniert lauschte, „Enschulligen … Und schwar … Schofort!“ „Fannemel ...“, in diesem Moment hörte man, dass die Tür ging, geöffnet wurde, Schritte näherten sich und plötzlich erklang die müde Stimme des Snowboarders, „Frode … du wolltest doch kochen … Warum dauert das so lange … Torgeir wollte schon das Wachsobst essen … Warum haben wir überhaupt Wachsobst …? Ist das von Nina? Oder Mama?“ „Schlimmer, als die kleinen Kinder ...“, murmelte Frode und schien weder das Verhalten seines Bruders, noch das dessen Freundes mehr tolerieren oder ertragen zu können und reichte Ståle nun mit einem Seufzen das Handy, „Hier, er gehört ganz dirv … Ich jetzt koche ...“  
„ Schtåle!“, Fannis Grinsen konnte man hören, aber gleich darauf fluchte der kleine Skispringer, als er sich den Kopf an seinem Couchtisch stieß, als er erwartungsvoll hochschnellte, aber das Gleichgewicht verlor, „Verdammte Scheische!“ „Daunenfein? Alles ok?“, Ståle klang trotz aller Reserviertheit dann doch reichlich besorgt, aber Tom antwortete dem Snowboarder an Fannis Stelle aus dem Hintergrund, „Klarsch! Hatsch sisch nur geschtoschen … Muscht alscho … puschten kommen … Plasen geht ausch … Mag Fanni schogar lieber … “  
„Ah ja ...“, auch Ståle schien etwas überfordert und seine Stimme war auch noch etwas rau und belegt vom Schlaf, „Sag mal, hast du … habt ihr … vielleicht was getrunken?“ „Nö.“, Fanni kicherte und schien zu dem Thema nichts sagen zu wollen, aber Tom meldete sich wieder aus dem Hintergrund und rief, „Fir schind nosch dabei ...“ Ståle kommentierte es nicht, sondern ignorierte ihn, „Also …?“  
„Enf ...schuldischunsch.“, platzte Fanni nun einfach raus und legte dann rasch mit glühenden Wangen auf.


	11. meet again

„Frode ...“, der bittende und plötzlich viel kindlicher klingende Tonfall ließ den Älteren dann doch zusammenzucken. Die Hand erstarrte in den rührenden Bewegungen und der ältere Sandbech seufzte, „Was willst du?“ „Du hast doch gerade nicht zu tun …?“, Ståle kam näher gehumpelt, schmiegte sich von hinten gegen seinen älteren Bruder und schnurrte schon fast in sein Ohr, „Oder …?“ „Wie du siehst, koche ich gerade.“, Frode nahm das Rühren wieder auf und ignorierte die schlanken Arme, die sich fest um seine Taille schlangen, den warmen Körper, der sich von hinten gegen ihn presste und auch das spitze Kinn, das sich in seine Schulter bohrte, und hielt Ståle stattdessen den Löffel voller Tomatensauce entgegen, „Ich koche Spaghetti. Willst du probieren?“ „Nö ...“, Ståle schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf und flüsterte dann in das Ohr des Älteren, „Ich will zu Anders ...“  
„Mmmmh ...“, Frode ignorierte seinen kleinen Bruder auch weiterhin mit der Erfahrung der Jahre, probierte dann die Sauce und leckte sich danach noch nachdenklich über die Lippen, „Basilikum. Ja, es fehlt noch Basilikum … Habt ihr Basilikum? Oder müssen wir Torgeir einkaufen schicken?“ „Frooooode?“, Ståle lockerte seinen Griff nicht, sondern grinste nur siegessicher, als sein Tonfall noch kindlicher und noch eine Spur bettelnder wurde, „Fährst du mich? Bitte! Bitte!“  
„Nach Lillehammer ...“, Frode löste sich mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Griff seines Bruders und drehte sich um, um den enthusiastisch nickenden Ståle prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß zu betrachten, bevor er eine Braue hob und schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein.“ „Was?“, der Jüngere schnappte fast schon empört nach Luft und die blauen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken über die Zurückweisung, aber Frode wand sich nun einfach wieder dem Herd zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden … Ich sagte Nein.“ „Frode!“, Ståles Stimme wurde nun einschmeichelnder, aber sein Bruder schob ihn vorsichtig beiseite und deutete auf die Schränke, „Mach dich lieber nützlich und deck den Tisch … Das Essen ist gleich fertig.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Frode, wie sein Bruder trotz seiner klaren Worte, noch nicht aufgegeben zu haben schien. Ståle stand, sich auf die Lippen beißend und mit geballten Fäusten noch immer neben dem Tisch und die blauen Augen schienen Frode keine Minuten aus den Augen zu lassen, so dass der Ältere schließlich seufzte und versuchte an die Vernunft seines Bruders zu appellieren, „Ståle, ich weiß, dass du nur selten nachdenkst, bevor du etwas tust ...“ „Weißt du was? Ich werde einfach selber fahren.“, in die blauen Augen trat nun ein lebhaftes, fast schon etwas hinterhältiges Funkeln und Frode, der sich langsam umgedreht hatte und dem bewusst war, dass er sich in eine ausweglose Sackgasse manövriert hatte, seufzte ein weiteres Mal, bevor er sich schließlich seinem Schicksal fügte. Noch einmal versuchte er es allerdings mit dem Appell an die Vernunft seines Bruders, „Du kannst dein Bein nicht bewegen. Du kannst nicht fahren … Und, du darfst es auch nicht!“ „Das ist mir egal! Ich will … Nein, ich muss zu Anders.“, Ståle senkte seinen Blick nicht, sondern erwiderte stur den seines Bruders und schließlich fügte Frode sich und nickte ergeben, „Du bist ein unglaublicher … „ Frode schluckte, grinste dann aber und drückte dem überraschten Ståle nun die Teller, die er gerade aus dem Schrank genommen hatte, in die Hand, „Gut, ich fahre dich … Aber, erst nach dem Essen.“

Ståle saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, die langen Finger spielten unruhig mit dem Gurt und er wippte unruhig mit dem Bein auf und ab, bevor er dann etwas tiefer in den Ledersitz sank und einfach nur seufzte. „Sitz still.“, Frode, der sich das ganze, sich beinahe rituell zu wiederholend scheinende Herumgezappel einige Minuten lang angesehen hatte, legte schließlich die Finger fester um das Lederlenkrad und fuhr sich genervt durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare, „Du nervst.“ „Du auch.“, Ståle schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und deutete dann auf eines der Verkehrsschilder, „Hier ist 70! Fahr doch mal schneller!“ „Ståle … Wir stehen im Stau ...“, die langen Finger des Älteren trommelten, als sie schon wieder an einer roten Ampel inmitten der Stadt halten mussten, unruhig auf dem Lenkrad herum, aber er wand sich dennoch kurz an seinen kleinen Bruder, „Oh und übrigens. Noch einen Ton und du kannst laufen … Bis ganz nach Lillehammer. Ich werde dich da vorne an der Verkehrsinsel aussetzen. Ohne Handy. Und ohne Krücken. Und, ich werde Mama sagen, dass du ihren Lippenstift geklaut hast, um das 'Jeg elsker deg' auf Fannis Windschutzscheibe zu schreiben ...“  
„ ...“, Ståle öffnete den Mund und wollte wohl protestieren, schloss den Mund aber, nach einem warnenden Blick seines äußerst überzeugend wirkenden Bruders wieder. Der verletzte Snowboarder verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich schlecht gelaunt und sehr angespannt wirkend in den Beifahrersitz zurück. „Brav.“, Frode grinste und tätschelte sanft das Knie des Jüngeren, bevor die Hand zum Schaltknüppel wanderte und er geschickt wieder anfuhr, „Und nun wirst du schweigen. Bis Lillehammer …“

„Daunenfein!“, Ståle stützte sich auf die Krücken und hieb wieder und wieder auf den Klingelknopf ein, bis das schrille Klingeln seine Worte fast wie ein Singsang untermalte, „Mach auf!“ „Vielleicht ist er einfach nicht da ...“, murmelte Frode, der vorsorglich einige Schritte hinter seinem Bruder stehen geblieben war, „Oder er ist endlich zur Vernunft gekommen ...“ „Daunenfein!“, Ståle ignorierte seinen Bruder und klopfte nun mit der Faust gegen die weiße Holztür und holte auch noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er seine Stimme ein letztes Mal hob, „DAUNENFEIN!“ Hinter den vielen Fenstern der Nachbarhäuser bewegten sich nun bereits die Vorhänge und vereinzelt konnte Frode auch die neugierigen Gesichter der Nachbarn ausmachen, als Ståle nun noch einmal gegen die Holztür klopfte und den Namen schrie, „FANNEMEL!“  
„Gut ...“, Das Blau der Augen des Snowboarders schien dunkler zu werden und ein ungutes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen, als er sich nun mit einem finsteren Lächeln zu Frode umdrehte, „Du musst einbrechen.“ „Ich muss … was?!“, Frode starrte den Jüngeren an, als hätte dieser den Verstand verloren und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Vergiss es ...“ „Du musst.“, Ståle sah ihn mit der Gewissheit des Jüngsten, der es gewohnt war, dass seine älteren Geschwister alles für ihn tun und dass er seinen Willen bekommen würde und beinahe schon erstaunt darüber, dass sein Bruder so uneinsichtig und wenig kooperativ zu sein schien, wirkend an, „Ich bin verletzt und kann so ja wohl kaum klettern.“  
Frode presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte dem bittenden Blick seines kleinen Bruders zu widerstehen, „Weißt du … Wir könnten auch einfach mal ums Haus herumgehen … Vielleicht sehen wir ja was …?“ Bei dem Vorschlag weiteten sich Ståles Augen und er leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen, „Die Terrassentür … Er lässt sie meistens offen ...“ Frode sparte sich jeden Kommentar, sondern folgte dem Jüngeren, immer bereit zuzugreifen, falls Ståle auf dem unebenen Untergrund ausrutschten sollte, im Abstand von einem Schritt.  
Fannis Terrasse und der weitere Garten lagen zwar im herrlichsten Sonnenschein, die dunklen Gartenmöbel schienen aber verlassen, aber wenigstens stand, wie die Brüder erleichtert feststellten, die Terrassentür halb offen. Immer noch gefolgt von Frode, stieß Ståle die Tür auf und humpelte in das Wohnzimmer, „Daunenfein?“  
Im ersten Moment schien auch das Wohnzimmer verlassen, aber plötzlich legte Ståle den Kopf schief, runzelte die Stirn und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, „Pssst. Hörst du das auch?“ „Was?“, Frode trat an die Seite seines kleinen Bruders und lauschte kurz halbherzig in die Stille des scheinbar verlassenen Hauses, bevor er dann seufzte, „Ich höre nichts … Wahrscheinlich ist dein Daunenfein gar nicht da ...“ „Doch, er ist da ...“, beharrte Ståle, „Halt doch einfach mal deine Klappe und höre zu ...“  
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seinen angespannten Bruder, gehorchte Frode schließlich doch und nach einigen Minuten meinte auch er ein leises Hicksen zu hören und sah kurz fragend zu Ståle, in dessen Augen eine unbändige Neugier zu brennen schien und der nickte. Vorsichtig bewegte Frode sich durch das fremde Wohnzimmer und als er sich schließlich über den Sessel beugte, kicherte er amüsiert und winkte Ståle näher.  
„Was?“, er flüsterte es leise, humpelte aber an die Seite seines Bruders und knurrte, als er den, selbst im Schlaf noch immer vom Schluckauf gequälten Anders in den Armen von Tom, der den Kleineren als Kuscheltier zu missbrauchen schien, entdeckte. Das Grollen weckte Tom, wurde aber, als Tom sich aufrichtete und gleichzeitig versuchte den Kleinernen nicht loslassen zu müssen, noch tiefer. Die sonst so fröhlichen blauen, nun etwas umwölkt wirkenden Augen des ehemaligen Skispringers brauchten einen Moment, bis sie sich auf die beiden Brüder fokussiert hatten, dann aber grinste Tom zu den Brüdern auf, „Oh, du hascht die Schuldigung angenommen? Musch isch jetscht gehen? Oder darf isch schugucken? Beim Verschöhnungschschex?“


	12. sleeping well

Tom, der sich nach einigen Versuchen von Frode als unkooperativ erwiesen hatte und noch immer auf dem Boden vor der Couch saß, beäugte die Kaffeetasse, die der ältere Sandbech hinhielt voller Misstrauen. Der ehemalige Skispringer nippte vorsichtig an der Tasse, verzog dann vollkommen empört das Gesicht und machte Anstalten nach der leeren, auf dem Boden liegenden Wodkaflasche zu greifen, „Ohne Schuff!“ Frode seufzte, zog mit, durch das Verhalten seines Bruders lang antrainierter Geschicklichkeit die Flasche aus den ungeschickten Fingern des langhaarigen Skispringers und stellte sie rasch außerhalb dessen Reichweite auf den nächstbesten Schrank, bevor er Tom auch die Tasse abnahm und ihn strafend ansah, „Nein.“  
„Fukker!“, verlangte Fanni bereits nach dem ersten Schluck und streckte Ståle, der den Kopf schüttelte, die Zunge raus, „Fiel Fukker!“ „Schwarz.“, der Snowboarder stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch, bevor er sich dann neben den schmollenden Anders auf die Couch setzte und ihn schließlich in seine Arme zog, „Weißt du … selbst besoffen bist du richtig niedlich … Aber, dürfen so kleine Küken überhaupt trinken?“ „Affloch!“, Fanni befreite sich ruppig aus den Armen seines Freundes, drehte sich und funkelte Ståle schließlich wütend an, „Fick dof Marfussch!“

„Aua ...“, Fanni wälzte sich stöhnend herum und versuchte sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen zu verstecken, „Scheiße ...“ „Ne, Kater.“, Ståle strich durch die zerzausten, blonden Haare seines Freundes und lächelte sanft, als Fanni sich zwar unter seiner Bettdecke verkroch, aber dennoch ein zufrieden klingendes Brummen von sich gab, „Ich dachte, als echte Wikinger würdet ihr mehr vertragen ...“ „Halt einfach die Klappe.“, murrte Fanni und rollte sich mit einem angestrengten Seufzen zur Seite, sodass er Ståle nun den Rücken zuwandte, „Mein Kopf … Ich glaube, ich sterbe ...“ „Du hast einen Kater.“, es raschelte leise und als Fanni schließlich doch neugierig unter der Bettdecke hervor spähte, konnte er beobachten, wie Ståle erst eine Wasserflasche und einen Becher auf den Nachttisch stellte und ihm dann mit einem beinahe nachsichtigen Lächeln eine Tablette entgegenhielt, „Aber, ich glaube, du wirst es überleben ...“  
Vorsichtig und misstrauisch blieb Fanni unter der Decke, bevor er schließlich fordernd die Hand nach Tablette und Becher ausstreckte. Ståle zog tadelnd eine Braue hoch und grinste, „Was?“ Stumm streckte Fanni sich noch etwas weiter, aber der jüngere Snowboarder lehnte sich etwas zurück und hielt so sowohl den inzwischen gefüllten Becher, als auch die Tablette außer Reichweite des Kleineren, „Wie sagt man?“ „Flott!“, knurrte Fanni, schnellte nun unter der Decke hervor und stahl die Tablette und den Becher aus den Händen. Ståle beobachtete grinsend, wie Anders die Tablette eilig mit einem großen Schluck Wasser hinunterstürzte, bevor er sich wieder in die angenehme Dunkelheit unter der Bettdecke flüchtete.  
„Und, nun zufrieden?“, erkundigte Ståle sich und strich sanft über die Erhebung unter der Decke, wo er den Rücken des Skispringers vermutete. Er war nicht sehr erstaunt, als die Bettdecke sich ablehnend bewegte, fragte aber dennoch noch einmal nach, „Also nicht?“ „Nein.“, wieder bewegte die Decke sich und blonde Strähnen kamen zum Vorschein, als Anders nun wieder aus der Finsternis hervor spähte, „Mir ist kalt ...“ „Noch eine Decke?“, Ståle seufzte und wollte nach der bunt gemusterten Wolldecke, die ordentlich zusammengelegt am Fußende lag, greifen, aber Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und umfasste sein Handgelenk, um ihn aufzuhalten. Die sonst so blassen Wangen zeigten wieder die nervösen, roten Flecken und seine Augen waren ebenfalls aufgeregt geweitet „Nein, du Idiot … Mir ist kalt … Kommst du mit … unter die Decke?“

„Rück rüber … Verdammt, Daunenfein … Du bist doch so klein … Wie kannst du bitte so viel Platz brauchen!“, beklagte Ståle sich, als der kleinere Skispringer sich erneut in seinen Armen drehte und eine neue, bequemere Position zu suchen schien und Ståle dabei immer weiter an den Rand drängte, „Ihhhh! Du hast kalte Füße ...“  
Irgendwann schien es dann aber doch so, als hätten die beiden Männer sich in dem großen Bett doch noch miteinander arrangiert. Ståle hielt nun den sich elend fühlenden Fanni im Arm und strich immer wieder sanft über dessen Bauch. Fanni gab niedliche, leise Geräusche, die Ståle nur zu gerne hörte, von sich und als er sich nun sicher war, dass der Kleinere wirklich eingeschlafen war, schloss schließlich auch der Snowboarder müde die Augen.  
Mi einem frustrierten Seufzen drehte Ståle sich im großen Bett, zerrte an der dünnen Sommerdecke und schnaubte, als Anders verschlafen protestierte und die Decke seinerseits krampfhaft festhielt, „Anders … du hast doch schon fast die ganze Decke … Und, mir ist kalt!“ Wortlos schmiegte Anders sich nun wieder an Ståle und vergrub voller Genuss sein Gesicht an Ståles Brust und stöhnte auf, „Nicht so laut … Mein Kopf ...“ „Du hättest weniger trinken können ...“, murmelte Ståle und hielt den zappelnden Älteren fest in seinen Armen. „Und du könntest einfach die Klappe halten ...“, murrte Anders und fuhr mit einem entsetzten Quieken auf, als Ståles lange Finger, die erst über seinen Rücken gewandert waren und nun auf seinem Hintern zu liegen gekommen waren, nun mahnend in die festen Backen schlief, „Schlaf einfach, Fannemel.“  
„Lass das ...”, irgendwann später, als das rot gefärbte Abendlicht durch die offenen Fenster fiel, wachte Fanni überrascht auf, als weiche Lippen über seinen Hals wanderten und leise Worte gegen die empfindliche Haut gewisperten wurden. Erstaunt und noch immer im Halbschlaf drehte Anders sich und sah auf den helleren, blonden Schopf neben sich. Ståle lag auf der Seite und hielt anstelle von Anders nun die alte, von Ellen genähte Plüschente im Arm. Er schien zu schlafen, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich und Fanni schnaubte, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Snowboarder wieder im Schlaf sprach, wie er es manchmal tat, wenn er Stress hatte, „Daunenfein... Lieb haben … Bitte ...”  
Fanni rang kurz mit sich, rüttelte dann aber unsanft an der Schulter des Größeren, „Ståle … Du redest im Schlaf ...“ Ståle reagierte nicht, sondern rollte sich daraufhin nur weiter zusammen und hielt weiterhin beinahe liebevoll das Plüschtier in den Armen, während sich seine Lippen weiterhin bewegte. Anders konnte nun nur noch Wortfetzen ausmachen und für einen kurzen Moment, in dem der Skispringer müde, von einem Kater geplagt und in der Hoffnung endlich etwas Schlaf bekommen zu können, seine Augen geschlossen hatte, war es in dem Zimmer auch still und das einzige was Anders' Hals streifte, war nun mehr der ruhige, regelmäßige Atem des Jüngeren.  
Aber gerade, als auch Anders endlich wieder die Augen schließen wollte, begannen sich die vollen Lippen aber auch schon erneut zu bewegen und ein gewispertes 'Daunenfein' wehte, gefolgt von einem Lamento über das 'Terrorküken' durch das stille Schlafzimmer, während draußen die Vögel ihr Abendlied sangen. Mit einem frustrierten Knurren presste Anders das Kopfkissen über seine Ohren, als Ståle einfach nicht schweigen wollte, „Daunenfein … lieb dich ...“

„Frode?“, Fanni musterte den älteren Sandbech, den er an seinem Küchentisch sitzend vorfand, reichlich verwundert und voller Misstrauen, „Was machst du denn hier?“ „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen.“, die langen Finger des Fotografen legten sich um die halbleere Kaffeetasse, während seine blauen Augen, die denen von Ståle einerseits so sehr ähnelten, aber andererseits Fanni vollkommen fremd erschienen, neugierig über den Skispringer wanderten, „Solltest du nicht bei Ståle im Bett sein?“ „Ich kann nicht schlafen.“, murmelte Fanni und trat zur Kaffeemaschine, um sich selbst zu einer Tasse zu verhelfen, bevor er sich dann, Frode gegenüber an den Tisch setzte, „Ståle lässt mich nicht ...“ „Schnarcht er etwa?“, erkundigte der Ältere sich grinsend, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Er redet im Schlaf ...“  
„Also? Was machst du hier?“, nahm Anders das Gespräch nach einigen Schlucken Kaffee wieder auf und Frode zuckte knapp mit den Schultern, „Vorhin war ich zum Essen bei meinem Bruder eingeladen … Aber, da du dich dann entschuldigt hast, wurde ich dann der Chauffeur meines Bruders … und dann schließlich Babysitter für Tom ...“ „Tom?“, Fannis Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, „Oh … Er ist noch hier?“ „Im Gästezimmer … Ist er immer ein so sehr … angeregter Betrunkener?“, Ståles Bruder presste die Lippen zusammen, aber seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, „Er hat mir tatsächlich Schwanzwitze erzählt ...“  
Wieder schwiegen die beiden Männer einen Moment, aber schließlich seufzte Anders und nahm einen neuerlichen Schluck des Kaffees, „Tut mir leid, dass wir dir den Tag so verdorben haben ...“ „Dich zu entschuldigen scheint dir langsam leichter zu fallen.“, schmunzelte Frode, schüttelte dann aber wieder den Kopf, „Keine Sorge … Ich hatte eh nicht vor Ståle aus den Augen zu lassen ...“ „Warum?“, plötzlich schimmerte Sorge in den grauen Augen auf und Fanni begann unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum zu zappeln, während seine Stimme zugleich auch eindringlicher und fordernder zu werden schien, „Frode …?“


	13. something to talk about?

„Er ist eben mein kleiner Bruder.“, Frode lächelte entschuldigend, lehnte sich aber gleichzeitig zu Fanni und seufzte dann etwas gequält, „Und, das wird er wohl auch immer bleiben … Man muss auf ihn aufpassen … Du kennst ihn doch … Er ist so verdammt talentiert. Und hat genügend Ego für ein ganzes Leben … Aber, er ist außerdem hyperaktiv, er stürzt sich kopfüber in das nächste Abenteuer … ohne irgendwie darüber oder irgendwelche Folgen nachzudenken ...“ Fanni nickte zustimmend zu den Worten, aber Frode beachtete die Zustimmung nicht weiter, sondern sprach auch so einfach weiter, „Ich habe damals versucht mit ihm zu reden, als ich ihn aus Hornindal holen musste … Aber, er weigerte sich … Er hat die ganzen vier Stunden geschwiegen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ståle und schweigen … Aber, in letzter Zeit scheint er das häufiger zu tun. Er hat nicht gesagt, wie schlecht es ihm gehen würde … und auch jetzt will er nicht zugeben, wie schwach er eigentlich noch ist ...“ „Schlecht?“, der Skispringer beugte sich, als wolle er kein Wort verpassen, zu Ståles Bruder, die Augen vor Sorgen groß und unruhig flackernd, „Schwach? Aber, ich dachte, es würde ihm schon besser gehen? Anders sagte ...“  
Frode schnaubte, „Er wollte dich nicht beunruhigen … Sie wollten das nicht … Ståle hat die Blutvergiftung von Anfang an immer runtergespielt … Ich hätte es aber wissen … Nein, es sehen müssen … Immerhin bin ich sein großer Bruder und verantwortlich für ihn … Es geht ihm nun wieder besser … Aber, er ist noch immer … ziemlich schwach … Ohne die Schmerztabletten kann er sich kaum bewegen … und ohne die Schlaftabletten nicht wirklich schlafen … Die Physio schafft ihn … die Saison … Ich weiß nicht, ob er das … schaffen wird.“  
Fannis Zähne mahlten hinter den rot gefleckten Wangen und er schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber … Ich war bei ihm! Warum habe ich das alles nicht … bemerkt?!?“ „Er ist ein guter Schauspieler … Aber, wir sind es doch schon gewöhnt … Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Ståle verletzt ist und es ist immer das Gleiche. Sobald es ihm etwas besser geht … bekommt er wieder Oberwasser. Er will trainieren … setzt die Tabletten ab … Aber Torgeir mischt sie ihm dann immer wieder unter das Frühstück … oder Marcus lenkt ihn ab … Wir machen uns eben alle Sorgen um ihn.“, gestand Frode leise ein, aber Anders griff über den Tisch nach der Hand des Älteren und drückte sie sanft und hoffentlich beruhigend, „Er ist doch aber erwachsen ...“ „Und?“, Frode grinste schief, „Er wird ewig mein Kleiner bleiben …“  
„Störe ich euch etwa?“, Ståles etwas angespannt klingende Stimme ließ die beiden Älteren wie ertappt auseinander fahren und herumwirbeln, sodass sie den Snowboarder, mit Fannis dicker Bettdecke um die Schultern und hinter sich her schleifend lassend, in der Tür stehen sahen. Die blauen Augen des Jüngeren waren misstrauisch und wohl auch eifersüchtig verengt und er knurrte leise, „Ich kann auch wieder gehen … damit ihr etwas Privatsphäre und euren Spaß haben könnt ...“ „Jetzt sei doch nicht albern.“, Frode schnaubte, erhob sich geschmeidig und trat langsam an den weißen Küchenschrank, „Also, willst du auch einen Kaffee zu deinem Geschmuse mit deinem kleinen Daunenfein?“  
Er bekam keine Antwort, sah aber, als er dennoch an der Maschine zu hantieren begann, aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ståle an den Tisch getreten war. Ein Schaben verriet, dass er sich wohl inzwischen auch einen Stuhl herangezogen hatte und als er sich umdrehte, lehnte Ståle bereits an Fannis Schulter. Der Skispringer hatte locker, aber dennoch besitzergreifend wirkend, einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern gelegt und sah nun wieder besorgt zu Frode, als Ståle, noch immer in die wärmende Decke gekuschelt, bereits wieder eingeschlafen zu sein schien. „Wenn er so weitermacht, kann er Torgeir Konkurrenz machen.“, murmelte der ältere Sandbech nach einem prüfenden Blick auf seinen kleinen Bruder leise, schob die Tasse aber dennoch vorsichtig über den Tisch hinweg in dessen Richtung.  
„Konkurrenz?“, Fanni, der in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit durch den schlafenden Snowboarder eingeschränkt war, drehte nur vorsichtig den Kopf, aber Frode grinste nur, „Du warst doch oft genug da … Hast du nie Torgeir schlafen sehen … Auf der Couch … Am Küchentisch ...“ „Neben dem Sofa …“, unterbrach Fanni ihn mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den grauen Augen, „Er schlief da … zwischen Wand und Sofa … auf dem Boden … und Marcus und Ståle haben ihm über die Lehne Erdnüsse in den offenen Mund werfen wollen ...“ „Eines ihrer Hobbys.“, nickte Frode und schmunzelte dann, „Und, willst du ihm nun auch Erdnüsse in den Mund werfen?“ „Lieber nicht.“, Fanni drehte den Kopf leicht und lächelte dann, „Wenigstens schnarcht er nicht ...“  
„Du hast gesagt, er würde im Schlaf sprechen?“, nahm Frode das Gespräch nun wieder leise auf und Fanni schnaubte, „Es stört mich nicht wirklich. Ich bin ja schließlich schon dran gewöhnt …“ „Er redet also … Was sagt er?“, neugierig beugte Frode sich vor, als würde er erwarten, dass sein Bruder wieder im Schlaf zu sprechen begonnen hätte, aber der Jüngere atmete nur ruhig. „Im Moment ist er still ...“, erinnerte Fanni sich und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, „Seit dem Krankenhaus … Kann das sein?“ „Das kann sein.“, murmelte Frode und ließ seinen Bruder immer noch besorgt wirkend, nach wie vor nicht aus den Augen, „Die Tabletten sind ziemlich stark ..“  
„Er flüstert mir Snowboardtricks ins Ohr.“, Fanni wirkte durchaus amüsiert, die grauen Augen funkelten, als er nach einem raschen Seitenblick auf den schlafenden Snowboarder, der an seiner Schulter lehnte, leise weitersprach, „Double Cork … Nollie … Ollie … Am Anfang dachte ich, dass wären Namen … Andere … Sexpartner … Ich war so … eifersüchtig … Dann habe ich sie gegoogelt ...“ Frode grinste bei der Vorstellung, wirkte nun durchaus erleichtert, aber plötzlich seufzte Fanni und wurde wieder ernst, „Seit … einiger Zeit hat es sich aber verändert ...“ „Verändert?“, das amüsierte Funkeln in den dunkleren, blauen Augen des älteren Sandbechs wurden etwas matter und Fanni wirkte plötzlich zurückhaltender und errötete, „Es ist eigentlich nichts … Schlimmes … Zum Beispiel nannte er vorhin meinen Namen … Rief nach mir … Nach Daunenfein ...“ „Er rief nach dir?“, Frode presste die Lippen zusammen und musterte seinen schlafenden Bruder einen Moment lang nachdenklich, „Obwohl du neben ihm lagst?“ „Ja.“, die Röte auf den Wangen verstärkte sich noch und Fanni räusperte sich reichlich verlegen, „Ich … lag neben ihm ...“ „Ich glaube, du solltest mal mit ihm reden. Oder ihr miteinander ...“, murmelte Frode nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens und lächelte, als sein Bruder in diesem Moment mit einem unzufriedenen Seufzen aufwachte und verschlafen blinzelte, „Gut, dass du wach bist. Wir wollten gerade versuchen Erdnüsse in deinen Mund zu werfen ...“

„Frode meint, wir sollten reden.“, Fanni sah unsicher zu seinem Freund, der das verletzte Bein von einem von Fannis Couchkissen gestützt auf der Couch lagerte und dann damit begann unzufrieden durch das Fernsehprogramm zu schalten und Anders zu ignorieren schien, „Ståle! Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Schalt endlich den Fernseher aus!“ „Schon gut ...“, nach einem raschen Knopfdruck wurde das Bild dann auch schwarz und Ståle warf die Fernbedienung achtlos auf den niedrigen Couchtisch, bevor er dann neugierig zu Anders sah, „Also? Was meint mein großer, allwissender Bruder denn, worüber wir reden sollten?“  
„Hast du noch Schmerzen?“, unter Fannis besorgtem Blick schien Ståle sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen, aber schließlich seufzte der Snowboarder und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Macht er sich wieder Sorgen? Zu deiner Beruhigung … Ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr … Kaum mehr … Fast nicht mehr ...“ „Das glaube ich dir beinahe … Weißt du, dein Bruder und deine Freunde mischen dir deine Tabletten nämlich immer unter das Essen ...“, forschte Fanni weiter und Ståles blaue Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung, Erstaunen und aber auch Entsetzen, „Was?“ „Schmerztabletten … und dieses Mal auch die Schlaftabletten.“, führte Fanni, nun merklich besorgter klingend an, während sein Freund nur abfällig schnaubte, „Dann sollte ich ab sofort nichts mehr essen, was sie mir geben? Ist es das, worauf du hinaus willst? Oder will Frode mir so mitteilen, dass ich langsam fett werde und besser aufpassen sollte?“ „Quatsch … Aber, sei ehrlich … Würdest du irgendwelche Tabletten … Wenn man sie dir nicht untermischt ... denn überhaupt freiwillig nehmen?“, Fanni ahnte die Antwort zwar schon, wagte aber dennoch leise nach zu fragen und war demnach auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, als Ståle sich mühsam erhob und nur warnend grollte, bevor er aus dem Wohnzimmer humpelte, „Ich. Brauche. Diese. Verdammten. Tabletten. Nicht.“


	14. the morning after

„Was ist los? Hast du einfach keinen Hunger?“, Torgeir hob fragend eine Braue, als Ståle am nächsten Morgen vor dem leeren Teller am Frühstückstisch saß, „Hat dein Daunenfein dich letzte Nacht nicht genug gefordert? Oder ist es nicht nach deinem Geschmack?“ „Oh, ich habe schon Hunger ...“, etwas gefährliches Kaltes schien in Ståles Stimme mitzuklingen und Fanni zuckte zusammen, als sein Freund misstrauisch im Kaffee rührte und dann mit gekrauster Nase an dem Getränk schnupperte, bevor er es, ebenso wie den Teller von sich schob, „ … Ich würde mich nur gerne vorher nur über die Zusatzstoffe informieren ...“ „Zusatzstoffe?“, Torgeir sah kurz etwas misstrauisch zu Anders, der aber seinerseits mit roten Wangen dem Blick auswich, bevor er sich dann räusperte, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Ståle?“  
„Ach?“, Ståles lange Finger spielten mit dem Löffel, tauchten ihn ins langsam durchweichende Müsli und er lächelte etwas sarkastisch, „Meine Schmerzmittel … Die ich nicht mehr brauche … Sind sie im Müsli? Oder hast du sie lieber in den Kaffee gebröselt?“ Torgeir öffnete den Mund, wollte ihm antworten oder sich vielleicht auch einfach gegenüber dem Jüngeren rechtfertigen, aber Ståle winkte einfach ab und erhob sich dann etwas schwerfällig, „Mach dir keine Mühe … Ich habe gleich einen Termin mit Lars … Ich glaube, ich werde mir lieber etwas auf dem Weg kaufen … Beim Bäcker … Da stehen die Zusatzstoffe wenigstens drauf ...“  
Anders sank, kaum dass die Tür hinter Ståle ins Schloss gefallen war, mit einem Seufzen auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, „Scheiße ...“ „Also, was sollte diese Vorstellung?“, forderte Torgeir aber unnachgiebig und räusperte sich, als Fanni sich weiterhin in Schweigen hüllte, „Fannemel, woher …?“ „Frode hat mir gestern erzählt, was ihr … die ganze Zeit … tut.“, gestand der Skispringer nach kurzem Zögern ein und hob unsicher den Blick, als Torgeir nun ein bellendes, wenig belustigt klingendes Lachen ausstieß, „Und du hattest natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als es ihm brühwarm zu erzählen … Toll gemacht, Fannemel.“ „So war es doch gar nicht!“, Fanni erhob sich so hastig, dass der Stuhl beinahe umgekippt wäre und beugte sich über den Tisch zu dem älteren Snowboarder, „Ich wollte doch nur mit ihm reden … weil … weil ich mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht habe!“ „Wie wir auch.“, der Ältere lehnte sich zurück, strich sich nachdenklich durch den dunklen Bart und musterte den Jüngeren mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Belustigung, „Und nun?“ „Was und nun?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn, als Torgeir nur noch einmal lachte, „Er ist dein Freund … Und du bist nun ebenso wie wir, für ihn verantwortlich. Uns vertraut er nicht mehr … Also, liegt es alleine an dir. Wie willst du ihm nun die Tabletten unterjubeln?“  
„Gar nicht?“, Fannis Augen waren groß und schimmerten in unschuldigem, hellem Silber, aber er schaffte es dennoch vollkommen überzeugt zu klingen, „Er wird sie von alleine nehmen. Freiwillig.“ Torgeir verschluckte sich bei dieser Aussage beinahe vor Lachen an seinem letzten Schluck Kaffee und brachte dann mühsam nach Luft schnappend und prustend hervor, „Der war gut …“

„Was ist denn los?“, Lars musterte den Jüngeren, der sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene auf dem, langsam eingestellten Laufband abmühte und letztendlich doch immer wieder ins Stolpern geriet und sich dann schließlich nur durchs Festklammern an dem Griff vor einem Sturz retten konnte, immer besorgter wirkend, „Ståle ...“ „Nichts ...“, Ståle biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte wieder in den Laufrhythmus zurückzufinden, stolperte aber bereits nach wenigen Schritten erneut und hieb leise fluchend auf das Display ein, „Scheiße ...“ „Gut, das reicht jetzt.“, Lars hieb auf den Ausknopf und griff gleichzeitig nach Ståles Arm, um den Kleineren vor einem Sturz zu bewahren und ihm vom Laufband zu helfen, „Wir reden jetzt.“  
Lars' Griff um den schlanken Oberarm war sanft, aber dennoch unbarmherzig, als er Ståle nun vorsichtig zu einer der Bänke führte und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu brachte, sich schließlich hinzusetzen. Das verletzte Bein lag ausgestreckt auf einem der kleinen Kästen, während Ståle sich erschöpft und merklich schlecht gelaunt rücklings gegen die Wand lehnte und unzufrieden seufzte, „Warum wollen plötzlich alle mit mir reden?“ Als Lars nicht antwortete, richtete der Snowboarder sich auf und fragte gespielt panisch, „Verliere ich etwa meinen Sexappeal? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen … Ich kann das aushalten!“ Lars seufzte nur, als er sich nun neben den Jüngeren setzte und ihn neugierig von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete, „Also, was ist los mit dir? So kenne ich dich gar nicht … Nicht genug gedaunenfeinert?“  
Ståle schnaubte, schloss dann aber die Augen, „Das Daunenfein scheint … im Moment kein Interesse zu haben ...“ „Du bist also untervögelt. Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn?“, stellte Lars ruhig fest und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, als Ståle enthusiastisch nickte, „Eine glatte Zwölf!“  
Aber gleich darauf wurde der Physiotherapeut auch schon wieder ernst und sein Blick ruhte dann auch schon wieder fragend auf dem Sportler, „Also brauchst du Sex …“ „Ja ...“, Ståle seufzte und Lars schmunzelte, „Du hast doch einen Freund …? Und so weit ich mich erinnere ...“ „Ich habe einen Freund, der aber scheinbar kein Interesse mehr an mir hat … Der mich wie einen Invaliden behandelt … oder, als wäre ich aus Glas ...“, unterbrach Ståle ihn leise murmelnd und lächelte gleichzeitig etwas hilflos, „Du kannst nicht vielleicht mal mit ihm reden?“ „Ich kann mir was Schöneres vorstellen ...“, seufzte Lars, aber Ståle schnaubte nur, „Das bist du uns schuldig … Immerhin hast du uns … verkuppelt.“  
„Ach, plötzlich doch?“, grinste Lars, nickte dann aber und musterte den zusammengesunkenen Jüngeren, „Aber, das ist noch nichts alles … oder?“ „Wie kommst du nur darauf?“, Ståle konnte das getroffene Zusammenzucken nur schwerlich verbergen, seufzte dann aber schließlich und sah Lars herausfordernd an, „Ich nehme die Tabletten nicht mehr …“  
„Und … das hat welchen Grund?“, Lars kannte Ståle gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihn Vorwürfe nicht weiterbringen würden und so bemühte er sich, sich langsam und mit der gebotenen Vorsicht an das Thema heranzutasten. „Ich brauche sie einfach nicht mehr.“, Ståle versuchte überzeugend zu klingen, aber schon die leichte Gewichtsverlagerung ließ ihn aufkeuchen, als daraufhin ein scharfer Schmerz durch sein Knie jagte, „Ich kann auch ohne … Ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr.“ „Bist du sicher?“, Lars hatte das schmerzhafte Zusammenzucken sehr wohl gesehen, bemühte sich aber immer noch ruhig zu klingen, aber unter dem forschenden, filz grauen Blick schien der Snowboarder sich sekündlich immer unwohler zu fühlen und schließlich seufzte Ståle und schüttelte schwach den Kopf, „Nein ...“  
„Du hast also Schmerzen und hast ziemlich potente Schmerzmittel verschrieben bekommen? Also, warum nimmst du sie denn nicht?“, erkundigte Lars sich vorsichtig, nutzte aber die Gelegenheit und legte einen Arm um den, durch das Training und wohl auch durch das emotional anstrengende Gespräch, erschöpft wirkenden Snowboarder, der sich tatsächlich bereitwillig gegen ihn lehnte und sogar müde die Augen schloss, „Will sie nicht nehmen … Mag sie nicht ...“ Der Physiotherapeut schwieg abwartend, wohl wissend dass der Damm nun gebrochen schien und Ståle nun irgendwann von alleine weiterreden würde, „Wusstest du, dass Torgeir und die Anderen … mir die Tabletten unter das Essen mischen?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Lars brummte zwar nur unverbindlich, hatte aber dennoch den Anstand etwas zu erröteten, als er Ståles blauen Blick anklagend auf sich ruhen fühlte, „Sonst nimmst du sie ja nicht ...“ „Wer wusste nicht davon?! Meine Eltern? Meine Schwester? Sondre?“, schnappte der Snowboarder und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, „Hat es euch denn wenigstens Spaß gemacht mich zu verarschen?!?“  
„Oh ja, es macht uns allen unglaublich viel Spaß.“, gab Lars mit deutlich mitschwingendem Sarkasmus zurück, „Es ist wirklich unheimlich lustig, sich immer neue Wege einfallen lassen zu müssen, um dir so etwas unterzujubeln, nur damit du dich wenigstens schmerzfrei bewegen kannst … Damit du dich wenigstens nicht umbringst, wenn du dich mal wieder für gesund hältst … und dich dann trotz irgendwelcher Verletzungen auf dein Board stellst ...“  
Der Physiotherapeut seufzte nun resigniert und fuhr Ståle noch einmal durch die Haare, bevor er sich dann erhob, aber die Hand weiterhin in einer beinahe väterlichen Geste auf der schmalen Schulter ruhen ließ, „Ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören, Kleiner. Aber, du bist uns verdammt wichtig … Uns allen. Wir alle machen uns Sorgen um dich … Dein Bruder ist jeden Tag ins Krankenhaus gefahren … Anders hat jeden Tag nach dir gesehen … und mich angerufen … Und, dein kleines Daunenfein hat sogar im Krankenhaus übernachtet … Er ist nur zum Training nach Lillehammer gefahren … danach gleich wieder zu dir … Er ist zusammengezuckt, sobald das Handy geklingelt hat … Aus lauter Angst, dass sich dein Zustand verschlechtert haben könnte. Er war vollkommen krank vor Sorge … Wie wir alle übrigens … Aber gut … Geh nach Hause, Ståle. Du wirst es nie verstehen … Es hat so keinen Sinn ...“


	15. thinking

Nachdenklich mit der kleinen Medikamentenpackung, deren unscheinbares Äußeres nicht verriet, wie potent das Arzneimittel war, spielend saß Ståle zwanzig Minuten später vor dem weißen Gebäude des Toppen. Immer wieder warf er die weiß grüne Packung in die Luft, fing sie wieder auf, legte sie für einen Moment neben sich auf die Bank und schob sie darauf herum, bevor er sie wieder in die Luft warf und der Zyklus von Neuem begann, um zu vermeiden, dass er sich den Tatsachen stellen musste.  
Aber schließlich legten sich seine schlanken Finger doch noch um die bunte Pappe und zogen behutsam den zusammengefalteten Beipackzettel heraus, um ihn dann nach kurzem Zögern doch noch vorsichtig zu entfalten. Sein Zeigefinger wanderte über die winzigen Zeilen und suchten die Anwendungsgebiete der starken Schmerzmittel, nur um plötzlich mit einem rauen Lachen zu verharren und sich zusammenzukrümmen, als ein neuerlicher Schmerz durch sein Knie zog, „Scheiße...“  
„Was machst du denn noch hier?“, eine große Hand legte sich plötzlich auf seine Schulter und als Ståle erschrocken aufsah, entgegnete Lars seinem Blick neugierig, „Wartest du auf Frode?“ „Nein.“, Ståle senkte den Blick wieder auf den Beipackzettel und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Ich habe ihn nicht angerufen ...“ „Holt Fanni …?“, tastete Lars sich langsam vor, ließ sich dann aber, als Ståle erst keine Antwort geben zu wollen schien, mit einem Seufzen neben ihm auf die Bank sinken, „Ståle … Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du jetzt hier bockig sitzen bleiben wolltest …?“ „Und wenn?“, der Snowboarder hob den Kopf und erwiderte störrisch den Blick des Älteren, „Was geht es dich an?“ „Nichts.“, Lars zuckte elegant mit den Schultern, „Aber, Fanni wird mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich dich hier sitzen lasse ...“ „So hoch kommt er nicht.“, murmelte Ståle, dessen Blick schon wieder über die winzige Schrift wanderte, abwesend und schließlich seufzte er, „Muss ich sie nehmen?“  
„Die Mittel?“, Lars griff vorsichtig nach dem Zettel und warf nun prüfenden Blick darauf, „Nebenwirkungen?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Ståle seufzte und sah auf, „Die Nebenwirkungen … Halluzinationen … Übelkeit … Erbrechen … Euphorie.“ „Dazu brauchst du nun wirklich kein Schmerzmittel, oder?“, der Physiotherapeut nickte grinsend und stieß den Jüngeren sanft in die Seite, „Ich glaube,wir hätten die Nebenwirkungen eher lesen sollen.“ „Das ist nicht witzig.“, murmelte Ståle und verzog das Gesicht, „Lars, ich will sie nicht nehmen ...“ „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen.“, wieder nickte Lars leicht, musterte den Jüngeren aber ernsthaft, „Ich bin kein Arzt, aber ich glaube, es wäre besser …“ Ståle schnaubte nur, aber Lars sprach noch immer ebenso ruhig weiter, „Wie lange hast du sie schon nicht mehr genommen?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“, gab der Snowboarder nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe heute Morgen das Frühstück verweigert. Also, ich denke … seit gestern?“ „Seit gestern, OK. Und, wie geht es dir?“, der filz graue Blick war dunkel und fragend und schließlich seufzte Ståle und wand sich, sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend, „Lars ...“ „Es ist doch nur eine ganz einfache Frage.“, unterbrach Lars ihn und sah den Jüngeren fordernd an, „Du kennst die Skala ...“ „Fünf ...“, die Antwort kam ziemlich schnell, beinahe schon zu schnell und so wartete Lars erst und löste den fordernden, forschenden und eine Antwort verlangenden Blick nicht von Ståle, der schließlich seufzend die Antwort korrigierte, „Acht ...“  
„Acht.“, Lars' Stimme war vollkommen wertfrei, aber dennoch zuckte Ståle zusammen und fuhr sich dann frustriert durch die Haare, „Ja acht … Passt es dir nicht?“ „Acht von zehn. Und trotzdem willst du die Tabletten nicht nehmen.“, Lars ignorierte den Vorwurf einfach und tastete sich behutsam weiter vor, „Müssen sie stärker werden? Nimmst du sie denn?“ Ståle überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, woraufhin Lars' Blick fragender wurde, „Sagst du mir denn wenigstens warum?“  
„Klar!“, Ståle verspannte sich wieder und seine Haltung wurde zunehmend bockiger, als er nun auch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, „Ich mag sie einfach nicht!“ „Du hast also lieber Schmerzen.“, stellte Lars ruhig fest und nahm nun die Packung an sich, „Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Masochist bist …?“  
„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du erfahren würdest, dass man dir … seit Jahren ... Tabletten unterjubeln würde?“, stieß Ståle nach einem weiteren, kurzen Moment der Stille hervor und seine blauen Augen funkelten verstimmt, „Du denkst, dass es dir besser gehen würde … und dann ist es nicht echt! Es sind es nur diese beschissenen Tabletten!“ „Sei einmal ehrlich ...“, Lars umfasste vorsichtig das schmale Kinn und zwang Ståle ihn anzusehen, der filz graue Blick hart, fordernd und unnachgiebig, „Würdest du sie nehmen? Alleine? Freiwillig?“ „Nein.“, knurrte der Snowboarder und seufzte dann, als er den verständnislosen Blick des Älteren auf sich ruhen fühlte, „Ich weiß auch nicht … Es ist gerade einfach alles … total beschissen ...“ „Beschissen?“, noch bevor Lars seinen Griff löste, strich er mit dem Daumen hauchzart über die scharfen Wangenknochen und lächelte aufmunternd, „Reden hilft. Willst du darüber reden?“  
„Ich … Nein ...“, wieder hatte Ståle etwas gezögert, schüttelte nun aber den Kopf und lächelte auch etwas angespannt, „Im Moment nicht ...“ „Sicher? Ich höre dir zu.“, aber als Ståle auch dieses Mal wieder den Kopf schüttelte, erhob Lars sich schließlich und bot dem jüngeren Snowboarder die Hand an, „Na komm. Ich fahr dich nach Hause ...“ „Nein, lass mal. Ich glaube … Ich möchte doch lieber laufen.“, Ståle lächelte nun etwas verzagt, „Ich muss ein bisschen nachdenken … Über … das, was du mir gesagt hast ...“ „Das ist gut, aber … Ståle, es sind aber fast sechs Kilometer.“, wand Lars behutsam ein und griff zu, als der Snowboarder bereits nach den ersten Schritten schon zu straucheln drohte, „Und, du hast doch Schmerzen … Bist du dir wirklich sicher ….?“  
Ståle schien die unausgesprochene Frage deutlich zu verstehen, aber sein Lächeln wurde nun offener, „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe doch meine Krücken … Und, auch mein Handy dabei … und du kennst doch Frode ...“ „Natürlich, und ich kenne auch dein Daunenfein.“, vollendete Lars den Satz nun mit einem Grinsen, „Die beiden würden alles für dich tun … Und, Ståle? Vergiss nicht, sie wären nicht die Einzigen ...“

„Kannst du mich abholen?“, nach beinahe anderthalb Stunden schien sein Ziel noch immer fern zu sein und der erschöpft wirkende Snowboarder lehnte sich seufzend gegen ein niedriges Mäuerchen, „Bitte ...“ „Ich?“, seine Schwester klang merklich amüsiert, „Hast du etwa bei Frode verkackt?“ „Darf ich nicht mal meine Lieblingsschwester ...“, fing Ståle mit einschmeichelnder Stimme an, aber Nina unterbrach ihn mit einem belustigten Schnauben, „Ich bin aber auch deine einzige Schwester ...“ „Und, du hast nur einen einzigen, kleinen Bruder … und der ist ganz schlimm verletzt ...“, fing Ståle mit leidender Stimme wieder an und grinste siegessicher, als Nina nur schnaufte, „Und außerdem die größte Nervensäge … Du schuldest mir was ...“ „Ich bringe Frode dazu für dich zu kochen?“, schlug Ståle vor, aber seine Schwester lachte nur.

Der weiße Wagen hielt vor ihm am Straßenrand und Nina beugte sich von der Fahrerseite hinüber, um die Beifahrertür einladend aufzustoßen, „Taxi Sandbech, wohin soll die Fahrt gehen?“ „Nach Hause reicht schon ...“, murmelte Ståle und stieß sich vorsichtig von dem kleinen Mäuerchen ab, um dann die wenigen Schritte auf den Wagen zu zu humpeln, „Ich bin müde ...“  
„Was ist los?“, Nina warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf ihren Bruder, der sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen in den weichen Ledersitz hatte sinken lassen, bevor sie sich geschickt wieder in den langsamen Verkehr einfädelte, „Hat Lars dich etwa so hart ran genommen, dass du nun gleich einschläfst?“ „Mmmmh.“, er brummte unverbindlich und zuckte knapp mit den Schultern, bevor er dann seufzte, „Ich bin einfach nur … müde.“ „Bist du das nicht mehr gewohnt?“, sie grinste und begann dann den Rhythmus des Liedes im Radio auf dem Lenkrad zu trommeln, „Ich dachte, dein Daunenfein würde dich … ausreichend fordern …?“  
„Mmmmh.“, Ståle schloss die Augen und drehte sich, die Wangen gerötet, etwas zur Seite, „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit dir über mein Sexleben sprechen will ...“ „Das ist neu … Sonst bist du da offener. Ich erinnere mich an letzte Saison … Du hast Frode und mir Bilder deiner Eroberungen geschickt ...“, Nina klang wahrlich überrascht, setzte dann aber mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn nach, „Ist das mit deinem Daunenfein so ernst? Oder lässt er dich nicht ran? Übrigens, du hast du deinen Kleinen noch gar nicht vorgestellt ...“ Ståle schnaubte aber nur abfällig, „Mama hat ihn im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt ...“ Er verstummte, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm und hatte Mühe ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen zu unterdrücken, als seine Schwester ihm sanft die Hand auf das verletzte Knie legte und gedankenlos zudrückte. „Apropos Krankenhaus … Ich hoffe man hat dir bereits die Ohren langgezogen?“'  
„Hat man.“, Ståle klang, da Ninas Hand noch immer auf dem verletzten Knie lag, etwas gepresst, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sie ihm einen mahnenden Klapps gab, „Siehst du nicht meine Hasenohren?“ „Wohl nicht ausreichend genug, wenn du noch Witze reißen kannst.“, setzte sie nach, aber der Jüngere seufzte nur und versuchte seine Position zu verändern, damit der Druck auf die Verletzung endlich geringer werden würde, „Bitte, ich höre dir zu … Bin ganz Ohr ...“  
„Das wäre das erste Mal.“, sie tätschelte das Knie noch einmal, zog dann aber, zu Ståles großer Erleichterung endlich die Hand zurück, legte die Finger nun wieder um das Leder des Lenkrads und begann wiederum mit beiden Zeigefingern den Takt zu klopfen, „Ich muss dir zur Gute halten, es war mal was Neues … Sonst könnten wir uns immer vorbereiten, dass du uns ein paar Wochen lang als Invalide auf den Geist gehen würdest ...“ Sie ignorierte das genervte Schnauben ihres Bruders und fuhr stattdessen ungerührt fort, „Aber, eine Blutvergiftung zu verheimlichen ...“ „Ich wusste doch nicht ...“, versuchte Ståle sich zu rechtfertigen, aber ein einziger Seitenblick seiner Schwester brachte ihn schon wieder zum Schweigen und auch sie zog es vor zu schweigen, bis der Wagen schließlich einige Minuten später vor dem mehrstöckigen Haus hielt, „Solltest du so etwas noch einmal durchziehen … Ich werde dich eigenhändig übers Knie legen … Verstanden?“ „Verstanden.“, Ståle nickte zustimmend und versuchte trotz der Schmerzen zu lächeln, „Also … Willst du mit hochkommen? Dich über Torgeirs Modegeschmack amüsieren? Und … Anders kennen lernen?“


	16. wrong food

„Ninaleinchen! Mein strahlender Augenstern! Du Liebe meines Lebens! Mein Engelchen!“, Torgeir strahlte, als er die blonde Frau sah und zog sie in die Arme, „Du helles Licht in meinen grauen Tagen ...“ Ståle, der erst einige Schritte hinter seiner Schwester in die Wohnung trat, verdrehte die Augen und gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, humpelte aber trotzdem an ihr vorbei und klopfte dann an die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, „Ich weiß, du kannst es kaum mehr erwarten meinen Schwanz zu spüren … Aber, press die Beine zusammen … denk an … den nackten Torgeir und zieh dich an, meine Schwester ist hier und möchte dich kennen lernen...“  
„Anders?“, Ståle klopfte nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, noch einmal gegen die Tür und öffnete sie schließlich vorsichtig, „Fannemel, bis du hier …?“ Das reichlich unordentlich Zimmer wirkte dennoch überraschend freundlich im hellen Sonnenlicht, das durch das große Fenster in den Raum fiel. Die goldenen, hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich auf dem Metall einer alten Krücke, die wie zu einem Wappen mit einem bunten, von Unterschriften übersäten Gips gekreuzt an der schwarz gestrichenen Wand, die ebenfalls ein goldenes, aufgesprühtes Logo der RK1 trug, hing und fiel auch auf das einigermaßen ordentlich gemachte Bett. Aber auch, als Ståle noch einmal genauer hinsah, war das Zimmer trotzdem leer.

„Dein Daunenfein?“, Torgeir saß, mit dem Handy spielend, am Frühstückstisch und sah grinsend auf, als Ståle schlecht gelaunt in die Küche gehumpelt kam, „Der ist vorhin gefahren. Er hat wohl Training. Aber, er wollte nachher noch mal anrufen ...“ „Oh.“, Ståles blaue Augen verdunkelten sich etwas, aber er zuckte dann betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf dem Stuhl nieder und betrachtete Nina, die gerade im Kühlschrank nach etwas Frischem zu suchen schien, „Tja … Sieht so aus, als würdest du nur Torgeirs schlechten Modegeschmack bewundern dürfen … das Daunenfein ist aus dem Nest ausgeflogen.“ „Schade.“, die Blonde schloss den Kühlschrank, drehte sich dann neugierig zu ihrem Bruder um und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, „Ich war schon so neugierig und hätte dein kleines Vögelchen gerne mal kennen gelernt … Nun muss ich wohl bis zu deinem Geburtstag warten ...“ „Oh Gott.“, Ståles Augen weiteren sich und ließ mit einem frustrierten Seufzen den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken, während Nina mitleidslos grinste, während sie nun damit begann das wenige, im Gefrierschrank gefundene Gemüse kleinzuschneiden, „Besonders freue ich mich auf Oma, wie sie deinem kleinen Daunenfein in die Wange kneift und dir sagt, dass du zu dünn bist und mehr essen sollst … bevor sie dir denn eine Dose von ihren Ingwerplätzchen zuschiebt …“

Als sie etwas später nun gemeinsam am Esstisch saßen, hatten sich recht bald die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf Ståle, der nur teilnahmslos mit der Gabel im Essen herumstocherte und dabei finster auf den Teller starrte, gerichtet. Nina sah kurz fragend zu Torgeir, aber als der nur stumm mit den Schultern zuckte, beugte die Blonde sich vor und pikte ihre Gabel probehalber behutsam in eine der Kartoffeln, die sie Torgeir zu schälen gezwungen hatte. „Mmmmh ...“, sie probierte dann aber auch noch immer reichlich vorsichtig, leckte sich aber, als ihr kleiner Bruder nun verwundert aufsah, über die Lippen, „Kocht dein kleines Daunenfein so gut, dass du nun so verwöhnt bist? So scheußlich schmeckt es gar nicht, glaub mir ruhig ...“  
Das Blau von Ståles Augen verdunkelte sich unwillkürlich, als er nun den Teller näher zu ihr schob, „Dann lass es dir schmecken.“ Der Snowboarder verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seine verwirrte Schwester bockig an. „Hast du vorhin schon gegessen? Oder hast du einfach keinen Hunger?“, wieder spießten die Zinken der Gabel einen Bissen auf, aber dieses Mal hielt sie es Ståle auffordernd entgegen, „Oder bist du von deinem Daunenfein nun so verwöhnt, dass man dich füttern muss?“ „Ich. Habe. Einfach. Keinen. Hunger.“, mit einer ruppigen Bewegung stieß Ståle die Gabel beiseite und brummte unzufrieden, als sich nun auch Torgeir vorlaut und mit einem wissenden Grinsen einmischte, „Nina, Ståle weiß es ...“  
„Was?“, Nina wirkte ehrlich verwirrt, aber die blauen Augen ihres kleinen Bruders verengten sich bereits voller Misstrauen und auch Torgeir zuckte zusammen, als der eisige Blick schwer und voller Wut auf ihm zur Ruhe kam, „Sie auch?“ „Ståle ...“, versuchte der Ältere sich zu erklären und wollte dabei nach der Hand des Jüngeren greifen, aber Ståle grollte nur und erhob sich schwerfällig vom Stuhl, „Dann könnt ihr euren gottverdammten Medikamentencocktail ja gemeinsam selber fressen!“ „Ståle!“, auch der ältere Snowboarder war nun aufgesprungen und wollte nach Ståles Hand greifen, um den Jüngeren zurückzuhalten, konnte aber, als Ståle sich mit einer raschen Bewegung zur Seite drehen und ihm ausweichen wollte und dabei sein verletztes Knie einknickte, nun gerade noch den Arm um die schmale Taille schlingen und Ståle so vor einem Sturz bewahren, „Verdammt, pass doch auf!“  
Für einen Moment schien Ståle verspannt und etwas benommen, als er nun bewegungslos in der Umarmung des Älteren gefangen war. Bald aber erwachte der Kampfgeist des Snowboarders doch wieder und er begann gegen den festen Griff seines Freundes an zu kämpfen. Nina beachtete den ungleichen Kampf der Freunde überrascht und auch etwas erschrocken. Sie reagierte erst auch nicht, als Torgeir sie, nachdem er es geschafft hatte Ståle wieder auf den Stuhl zu zwingen und, die Hände mahnend auf seine Schultern gelegt habend, hinter ihm stehen geblieben war, ansprach, „Nina, die Tabletten sind oben im Schrank … Holst du sie bitte?“  
Sie zögerte, trat aber schließlich doch an den Schrank, zog vorsichtig die grün weiße Packung hervor und betrachtete sie dann kurz mit einem knappen Seufzen, bevor sie sie mit einer raschen Bewegung vor Ståle auf den Tisch legte, „Brauchst du ein Glas Wasser?“ Ståle zuckte zusammen, hob dann aber doch leise knurrend den Kopf und funkelte seine Schwester an, „Nein.“ „Zicklein, mal ehrlich … du kannst nicht mal einen Tic Tac schlucken ...“, ohne auf das lauter werdende Knurren des Jüngeren oder das mühsam unterdrückte Kichern von Torgeir zu achten, stellte sie ein Glas vor ihn und lächelte aufmunternd, „Na los.“  
„Ich will keine Tabletten!“, er versuchte gegen Torgeirs festen Griff aufzubegehren, aber der Ältere drückte ihn mit sanfter, aber dennoch unnachgiebiger Kraft auf den Stuhl und beugte sich zu Ståle hinunter, „Will das Zicklein nicht doch lieber brav sein?“ Ståle schloss kurz die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich dann mit einer ruppigen Bewegung befreite und sich schwerfällig erhob, „Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe … ICH BRAUCHE DIESE BESCHISSENEN TABLETTEN NICHT!“ Erstarrt sahen Nina und Torgeir ihm nach und erwachten erst aus ihrer Bewegungslosigkeit, als Ståle noch einmal in der Tür stehen blieb und ihnen den Mittelfinger zeigte, „UND LECKT MICH AM ARSCH!“  
„Ist das nicht etwas, das eher dein kleines Daunenfein tun sollte, Zicklein?“, Torgeir überwand seinen Schreck zuerst und übernahm auch sogleich grinsend den alten, geschwisterlichen Spitznamen, „Der steckt sein niedliches Schnäbelchen doch sonst immer in alles ...“ „HALT'S MAUL!“, Torgeir zuckte zusammen, als Ståle nun noch vor Wut knurrend die Küchentür ins Schloss warf und ließ sich dann kopfschüttelnd auf seinen Stuhl sinken, „Wow … So schlimm war er schon lange nicht mehr ...“

Die Zimmertür war abgeschlossen und obwohl Nina und auch Torgeir es mehrfach versucht hatten, ihn zu überzeugen und schließlich sogar Marcus vorgeschickt hatten, zog Ståle es noch immer vor sie auch weiterhin zu ignorieren. Der verletzte Snowboarder lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und starrte müde und hungrig auf das Mahnmal seiner ersten Knieverletzung, deren Krücke und Gipsverband, als improvisierte Wappen an der Wand hing.  
Die Sonne versank bereits am fernen Horizont und ihre letzten Strahlen tauchten das Zimmer in angenehme Halbschatten und nur vereinzelt drangen die dumpfen Bässe der Musik unter den Kopfhörern hervor. Die blauen Augen waren halb geschlossen und schließlich tastete er müde nach dem Handy, das neben ihm liegend auf der Matratze zu vibrierend begonnen hatte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display und strich dann darüber, um die Musik abzubrechen und danach dann den Anruf anzunehmen, „Fannemel ...“ „Schlechte Laune?“, der Skispringer klang etwas abgehetzt und im Hintergrund hörte man erst die leiser werdenden Stimmen und schließlich das rhythmische Wummern des Motors, „Soll ich vorbeikommen?“ „Oh ja und die Anderen dann unterstützen ...“, knurrte Ståle vorwurfsvoll und auch noch immer merklich verstimmt, aber Fanni schien die Stimmung seines Freundes geschickt ignorieren zu können und schmunzelte nur, „Ich könnte uns Burger mitbringen?“  
„Ståle?“, Fanni klang nun reichlich besorgt, als der Jüngere nicht sofort antwortete, „Ist alles in Ordnung ...“ „Alex wird sauer auf dich sein … wenn du Burger isst ...“, murmelte Ståle leise, aber Fanni zuckte, obwohl Ståle es nicht sehen konnte, mit den Schultern, aber das Grinsen war deutlich zu hören, „Mit dir sündige ich am liebsten ...“


	17. finally an answer

„Daunenfein ...“, Ståle streckte müde eine Hand nach seinem Freund aus und murrte leise, „Komm ins Bett … Mir ist kalt ...“ „Ståle …“, Fanni seufzte etwas gequält, als er das Chaos aus Styroporverpackungen betrachtete, das den bunten Webteppich vor dem Bett beinahe unter sich begraben hatte und dort einen kleinen Berg zu bilden schien, „Ich muss noch aufräumen ...“ „Das hat doch bis Morgen Zeit ...“, murmelte Ståle und stützte sich etwas auf die Unterarme, um Anders gähnend zu beobachten, „Ich will kuscheln.“ „Klar und morgen stolperst du über den ganzen Mist ...“, murmelte Fanni und schlug die bettelnd ausgestreckte Hand, die schließlich irgendwie in seinem Haar gelandet war und durch die zotteligen, blonden Strähnen gestrichen hatte, mit einem leisen Seufzen beiseite, „Ståle, lass das ...“ „Dau … nen … fein ...“, Ståle sang die Silben beinahe, streckte die Hand erneut aus und seine langen Finger begannen liebevoll mit den kurzen Strähnen zu spielen und streichelten den Nacken des Älteren, „Komm ins Bett, Dau … nen … fein … chen … Ich will spielen!“  
„Ståle!“, Fanni seufzte, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er die Hand ein weiteres Mal beiseite schlug und den Jüngeren strafend ansah, „Noch fünf Minuten … Die wirst du ja wohl warten können, oder?“ „Nö! Ich will nicht mehr warten ...“, murrte Ståle und schlug die Bettdecke zurück und klopfte dann einladend auf die Matratze neben sich, „Komm schon … Du bis doch auch müde … Und willst es doch auch …“ „Nein, ich will jetzt aufräumen … Verdammt, Sandbech.“, Anders drehte dem Snowboarder nun den Rücken zu und begann die Verpackungen einzusammeln und in den Müllsack zu stopfen, „Vier … Fünf … Sechs … Man, wie kannst du nur so viel fressen ...“ „Und immer noch so fantastisch aussehen…?“, Ståle grinste, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, rieb sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen den flachen Bauch, „Tja, einige Leute … Also, wenn du nun endlich ins Bett kommst … könnten wir deine Pfunde abtrainieren … Na, was meinst du, Skispringerchen?“  
„Daunenfein!“, Anders, der seinem Freund den Rücken zu wand, verbiss sich, während er das die letzten Verpackungsreste einsammelte und das immer kindlicher werdende Jammern von Ståle ignorierte, das Grinsen. In aller Seelenruhe knotete er dann einige Minuten später den Müllsack endlich zusammen, bevor er sich noch einmal langsam zu Ståle, der schmollend im Bett saß, umdrehte und den Snowboarder kurz musterte, „Ich bringe den Sack noch nach unten ...“ „Muss ich halt selbst Hand anlegen.“, die blauen Augen funkelten herausfordernd, aber Anders ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, sondern zuckte nur achtlos mit den Schultern, „Das verbrennt weniger Kalorien ...“

„Ståle?“, als Fanni nicht einmal fünf Minuten später wieder ins Schlafzimmer trat, lag der Snowboarder mitten im Bett, beanspruchte beinahe den ganzen Platz für sich und schnarchte bereits leise vor sich hin. „Na toll ...“, seufzend und auch etwas kritisch betrachtete Anders den Schlafenden für einen Moment und versuchte herauszufinden, wie er den unkooperativen Ståle, der auch auf weitere Ansprache nur mit einem gemurmelten „Daunenfein“ reagierte, beiseiteschieben könnte, damit auch er etwas Platz in seinem Bett finden könnte, „Rutsch rüber!“  
Einige Minuten später hatte Fanni dann aber aufgegeben. Er lag nun ganz am Rand des breiten Bettes, zerrte an der Bettdecke, die Ståle verschlafen festhielt und versuchte dabei auch noch einen sicheren Abstand von Ståles verletztem Knie zu wahren. Als Ståle nun aber den anderen, warmen Körper neben sich im Bett zu spüren schien, rollte er sich mit einem Seufzen zu Fanni. Der Skispringer erstarrte aus lauter Angst mit einer unbedachten Bewegung gegen das Knie zu stoßen, in seinem Armen und versuchte zwanghaft sich zu entspannen, als nun der warme Atem bei jedem Atemzug seines Freundes sanft und angenehm über seinen Hals strich.  
„Daunenfein ...“, das leise Murmeln, direkt in sein Ohr und der warme Atem, der so regelmäßig gegen seinen Hals wehte, weckte ihn schließlich irgendwann wieder aus seinem unruhigen Schlummer. Noch reichlich verschlafen befreite er sich nun aus der festen Umarmung und wurde richtig wach, als Ståle sich bei der kleinsten Berührung verkrampfte und mit einem schmerzhaften Zwischen hochschreckte. Anders tastete erschrocken nach der Nachttischlampe und betrachtete den verspannten, schlanken Körper neben sich voller Sorge, „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja ...“, es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Ståle antwortete. Der Snowboarder klang allerdings gepresst und sein Atem ging schwer und er reagierte auch nicht, als Fanni fragend eine Hand auf die schmale, vor unterdrücktem Schmerz bebende Schulter legte, „Soll ich dir die Tabletten holen?“ „NEIN!“, mit einer ruppigen Bewegung, die ihn erneut das Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse hatte verziehen lassen, richtete der Snowboarder sich auf. Seine blauen Augen funkelten in dem Zwielicht der Lampe beinahe schwarz und er presste die Lippen zusammen, „Ich brauche sie nicht ...“ „Ach?“, Fanni seufzte und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, „Du hast aber verdammt noch mal Schmerzen …“ „Quatsch.“, unterbrach Ståle ihn und wollte sich nun umdrehen und ihm den Rücken zuwenden, aber Fanni hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und sah ihn bittend an, „Ståle … bitte.“  
Der Größere verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, setzte sich stattdessen erneut auf und seufzte schließlich, „Fannemel, es ist spät … Können wir nicht einfach schlafen?“ „Nur, damit du wieder in mein Ohr flüstern und gleich wieder vor Schmerzen zusammenzucken kannst, wenn ich mich in deinen Armen bewege?“, gab Fanni ungerührt zurück und verschränkte dann doch stur die Arme vor der Brust, bevor er einen unleidigen Laut von sich gab „Ståle … niemand will dir etwas Böses … Wirklich ...“ „Ich habe keine Schmerzen!“, beharrte der Jüngere weiterhin bockig und erwiderte Anders' Blick vollkommen ungerührt, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als Fannis Finger nun behutsam über den nackten Oberschenkel strichen.  
Aber, je näher Fannis lange Finger der Verletzung kamen, desto mehr verspannte der Jüngere sich und als sie schließlich hauchzart über die noch sichtbaren, winzigen OP-Narben und das noch immer merkbar geschwollene Knie strichen, biss er sich auf die Lippe, nur um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Sofort zog Anders, der ihn die ganze Zeit auch nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, die Hand zurück und seufzte, „Du hast Schmerzen ...“ „Es tut etwas weh ...“, gestand der Snowboarder schließlich leise ein und versuchte Fannis forschendem, ruhelosem Blick auszuweichen, während er nervös mit dem weichen Saum des alten T-Shirts zu spielen begonnen hatte, „Nicht sehr … Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Daunenfein ...“ „Ståle ...“, in Fannis Stimme schwang die Forderung nach Wahrheit mit, aber Ståle schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich dann vorsichtig auf die Seite, „Es tut wirklich nicht weh ...“  
„Warum magst du keine Schmerzmittel?“, Fanni hatte sich den Rücken und die vollkommen angespannt wirkenden Schultern für einige lange Minuten stumm angesehen, bevor er es doch wagte eine Frage in die nächtliche Stille zu flüstern, „Oder … magst du überhaupt keine Tabletten?“ „Anders ...“, Fanni konnte sehen, wie die langen Finger sich im hellen Laken verkrallten, als der Snowboarder schließlich nach einigen bangen Minuten tatsächlich eine, wenn auch reichlich unbefriedigende Antwort gab, „Lass es gut sein.“ „Nein.“, der kleine Skispringer klang nun unnachgiebig und schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf, „Ich habe die Nase voll … Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, du Idiot! Du kannst dich kaum bewegen … du verbeißt dir bei der kleinsten Berührung einen Schrei ...“  
„Ich ...“, versuchte Ståle ihn wieder zu unterbrechen, aber Fanni brachte ihn mit einer simplen Handbewegung zum Schweigen und immer mehr schlich sich tiefe Verzweiflung, aber auch zunehmend Ärger in seine Stimme, „Nein, du hörst mir nun endlich mal zu … ICH LIEBE DICH … Keine Ahnung warum … Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur bescheuert … Geisteskrank … Oder was auch immer. Ich habe keine Ahnung ... Aber, ich liebe dich und … eben weil ich dich liebe … Ich will doch nur nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast … Ich will doch nur wissen was los ist … dich verstehen … Und dir … helfen?“  
„Ich mag einfach keine Tabletten ...“, Ståle hatte einige Minuten krampfhaft geschwiegen, nun aber rollte er sich wieder auf den Rücken und legte, wohl um Fanni nicht sehen zu müssen, den Arm an die Stirn, so dass auch sein Gesicht nun halb in den Schatten lag. Anders, der die Miene des Jüngeren so nicht mehr deuten konnte, hielt erwartungsvoll die Luft an, aber Ståle schwieg erst wieder einige Sekunden. Gerade als Fanni dann doch aufgeben wollte, sprach er dann doch noch weiter. Dieses Mal war seine Stimme aber viel leiser, so dass Anders sich zu ihm lehnen musste, um die geflüsterten Worte dann doch verstehen zu können. „Ich … vertrage sie nicht … Ich … es ist ähnlich wie … wie bei den Betäubungsmitteln ...“, gestand er leise ein und lachte schließlich bellend, „Ich will kein gottverdammter Junkie sein!“


	18. Chapter 18

„Ståle! Frühstück!“, das laute Rufe von unten, wahrscheinlich aus der Küche, ließ den Snowboarder schließlich erschrocken aus dem Halbschlaf hochfahren. Die plötzliche Bewegung triggerte aber auch gleich den stechenden Schmerz im Knie und Ståle biss sich auf die Lippe, um einen Fluch zu unterdrücken und seine Finger gruben sich in die Bettdecke. „Ståle!“, Fannis Stimme klang schon leicht ungeduldig und der Snowboarder schnaubte bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ und, entschlossen seinen Freund zu ignorieren, die Augen schloss.  
Scheinbar musste er bereits irgendwann wieder eingeschlafen sein und er wachte erst wieder auf,als die Matratze sich plötzlich bewegte und eine Hand sanft durch seine halb langen Haare strich. „Oh ...“, der Snowboarder blinzelte nun verschlafen, drehte sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen um und musterte den blonden Skispringer, der angespannt auf der Bettkante saß, „Muss wohl wieder eingeschlafen sein ...“ „Scheint so.“, Fanni kaute unruhig auf seiner Lippe, seufzte dann aber und zog eine kleine Tablettenpackung aus der Hosentasche, „Willst du nicht doch …?“ „Nein.“, ein ärgerliches Funkeln trat in Ståles blaue Augen, als er sich nun aufrichtete und Anstalten machte aufzustehen und die Beine vorsichtig über die Bettkante schwang, „Es geht mir gut ...“ „Ståle ...“, Fanni sah dem Jüngeren zu, wie er mühsam auf die Beine kam und dann nach einer der Krücken greifen wollte, um so das Knie zu entlasten. Die Krücke rutschte Ståle aus der Hand und fiel polternd auf die Dielen, woraufhin sich auf dem schmalen Gesicht des Snowboarders für einen kurzen Moment pure Hilflosigkeit und auch Verzweiflung zeigte.  
Diese Gefühlsregungen verschwanden aber im Bruchteil von Sekunden wieder, aber als Fanni bemerkte, dass Ståle nicht zu wissen schien, wie er die Krücke wieder aufheben sollte, lächelte er und trat auf seinen erstarrten Freund zu, „Lass mich ...“ Bevor Ståle darauf reagieren konnte, hatte der Skispringer die Krücke bereits aufgehoben und hielt sie Ståle mit einem etwas besorgten Lächeln entgegen, „Hier ...“ Ståle zögerte einen Moment, aber schließlich nahm er die Krücke doch etwas zitternd entgegen. Er stützte sich darauf, wahrte so das Gleichgewicht und zog den überraschten Kleineren schließlich mit der freien Hand, die er um Fannis Taille schlang, kurzerhand zu sich, „Was hältst du von einer gemeinsamen Dusche?“

„Bist du sicher …?“, mit einem besorgten Blick auf den humpelnden Snowboarder und dessen angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck schloss Anders die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich und lehnte sich, den Größeren von Kopf bis Fuß musternd, gegen das Waschbecken, „… Ich meine … trotz deines Knies?“ „Zieh dich aus.“, Ståles Stimme war rau und seine blauen Augen funkelten im grellen Licht des Badezimmers unheilvoll. Fanni zögerte für einen kurzen Moment, aber schließlich legten sich seine langen Finger um den Bund der weiten grauen Trainingshosen und langsam schob er den Bund nach unten und enthüllte damit nun auch die blasse, von der Sonne gerötete Haut der kräftigen, trainierten Beine. Anders zögerte noch einmal, die Wangen vor Scham rot gefleckt, aber schließlich streifte er auch das übergroße Sponsorenshirt ab und ließ es, unbeachtet neben der grauen Hose zu Boden gleiten, bevor er dann plötzlich doch schüchtern und mit großen, grauen Augen zu Ståle aufsah.  
Ståles Hand strich über seine Wange, über die weiche Haut des, ihm entgegengereckten Halses. Die blasse Haut, angenehm warm unter den Fingerspitzen des Snowboarders vibrierte bei jedem Atemzug im Rhythmus gegen die sanft streichelnden Fingerspitzen, als sein warmer Atem über die Haut strich und sich die roten Lippen schließlich um das Ohrläppchen des Skispringers schlossen. Ein sanfter Biss in das feste Fleisch jagte erneut einen Schauer durch den vor Erwartung angespannten Körper des Kleineren, der sich nun willig in Richtung der Dusche dirigieren ließ.  
Ståle humpelte merklich und stützte sich bei jedem Schritt auch weiterhin schwer auf den kleineren Skispringer, der ihm immer wieder besorgte Seitenblick zuwarf. Anders wollte eine Frage stellen, aber das Rauschen des Wassers und der Schock, als der kalte Strahl plötzlich auf ihn traf, raubte ihm seine Stimme und alles was er noch hörte, war das Prasseln und ein besitzanzeigendes Knurren, bevor er auch schon gegen die kühlen, vom Wasser benetzten Kacheln der großen Dusche, gedrückt wurde.  
Er spürte Ståle hinter sich und auch die schlanken, langen Finger, die neugierig forschend über die feuchte Haut strichen. Es waren endlosen Sekunden, die sich zu qualvollen Minuten, einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auszudehnen schienen, während Ståles Fingern wohl einzelnen Wassertropfen auf ihren verschlungenen Wegen zu folgen schienen, bevor sie auf seinen festen Oberschenkeln zu liegen kamen. Der Kleinere keuchte gequält auf, als Ståles Hand zwischen seine Beine glitt, über die empfindliche Haut der Innenseite strich und dabei immer wieder den begehrlich anschwellenden Schwanz streifte, während die leicht kratzige Wange sich gegen Anders' willig dargebotenen Hals rieb und die weichen Lippen dann doch wieder genüsslich über die gereizte Haut küssten.  
Ståle knurrte warnend, als Anders sich plötzlich aus seinem Griff befreite und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Die grauen Augen, lustvoll und verführerisch glitzernd, wanderten über den Körper des Snowboarders und blieben schließlich in seinem Schritt hängen. Die roten, leicht feuchten Lippen, die um einen Kuss zu betteln schienen, verzogen sich zu einem seltsam hintergründigen Lächeln, als der Skispringer sich nun geschmeidig vor den Größeren kniete, „Ablenkung tut dir sicher gut...“ Verspielt strich Anders' Zeigefinger von der Wurzel ausgehend, über den harten Schaft entlang, umfasste schließlich die Erregung und ließ die Finger, beinahe wie auf den Tasten eines Klaviers, über die empfindlichere Unterseite gleiten.  
Nun war es der Stale, der sich, seine Hände fest um Fannis kräftige Schultern gelegt habend, rücklings gegen die feuchten Kacheln lehnte und genießend auf den knienden Skispringer hinunterblickend, unter dem prasselnden, anregenden Schwall der Regendusche stand. Anders' Finger, geschickt wie die eines Pianisten tanzten über das erregte Glied, schienen dabei auch immer den richtigen Punkt finden zu können, um die Lust noch weiter zu steigern, bis sie schließlich schon ein fast schmerzhaftes Level zu erreichen schien. Erst jetzt löste sich die Hand, in die Ståle bereits so willig gestoßen und so, wenn auch stumm, beinahe schon um Gnade gebettelt hatte und Anders' feuchte Hand strich, als der Skispringer sich erhob, über Ståles schmalen Körper, „Tut wahrscheinlich schon gar nicht mehr weh … oder?“ Anders stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, um es gegen die Lippen des Größeren zu wispern, bevor er sich einen weiteren, kratzigen Kuss stahl und sich dann, verführerisch mit dem Hintern wackelnd, gegen die kühlen Kacheln lehnte.  
Ståles Hand lag nun wieder auf seiner Hüfte und er zog den Kleineren kurzerhand wieder gegen sich. Aber Anders ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf das Gefühl von Ståles hartem Schwanz, der sich fordernd zwischen seine Backen drängte und dessen Spitze gegen seinen Eingang drückte, gerichtet. Wohlig seufzte er auf, als Ståle sich quälend langsam in ihn schob gegen und immer wieder atemlos verharrte. Fanni schloss die grauen Augen, öffnete sie aber mit einem überraschten Aufschrei, als Ståle das erste Mal ihn stieß und sich mit jedem der wohlkalkulierten, sicheren und doch starken Stöße, langsam tiefer in ihn glitt und sich schließlich ganz in ihm versenkte.  
Das prasselnde Wasser, sanft und massierend begleitete mit seinem sanften und gleichmäßigen Stakkato das Metrum der beiden jungen Männer, einen ruhigen, aber in der wachsenden Leidenschaft immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, in dem Fleisch auf Fleisch klatschte, während der stetige Strom des Wassers jegliche Spuren ihres Tuns davontrug und gurgelnd im Ausguss verschwinden ließ.  
„Du solltest die Tabletten wirklich nehmen ...“, Anders beobachtete, erschöpft vom Liebesspiel, aber noch immer besorgt, die trainierte Gestalt seines Freundes, der gerade versuchte sich mit einer Hand ein Handtuch um seine Hüften zu binden, während die andere Hand, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, fest um den schmalen Rand des Waschbeckens gelegt waren. Die dunkelblonden, gerade mit einer knappen Geste aus dem Gesicht gestrichen wordenen Haare schimmerten noch immer feucht und seine Stimme war auch noch merklich rau vom vorausgegangenen Orgasmus, als der Snowboarder sich vorsichtig zu ihm umwand, „Hab aber keine Schmerzen mehr …"

„Deine Laune hat sich aber merklich gebessert ...“, stellte Lars grinsend fest, als er sich neben das Fitnessrad kniete, um die Klettverschlüsse noch einmal zu überprüfen, bevor er Ståle auf die Schulter schlug, „Woran liegt es?“ „Mmmmh.“, Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ruckelte etwas hin und her, um eine bequemere Position auf dem schmalen Sattel zu finden, bevor er dann, als Lars ihm das Signal gab, vorsichtig in die Pedale trat, „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt ...“  
„Du bist kein Gentleman.“, merkte der Physiotherapeut an, und ließ, als er schnell bemerkte, dass diese Bewegung Ståle Schmerzen bereitete, seine langen Finger dann behutsam, aber auch prüfend, über das verletzte Knie, das von einer lila Manschette geschützt und auch gestützt wurde, wandern, „Hör auf zu treten … Mmmmh … Die Schwellung ist eigentlich normal …“ Ståle hisste schmerzerfüllt, als Lars der sichtbaren, roten Schwellung über das Knie und den Unterschenkel folgte und der Physiotherapeut verharrte und sah fragend, mit misstrauisch gefurchter Stirn zu Ståle, „Hast du die Tabletten heute schon genommen?“


	19. new way

„Nein.“, Ståles blaue Augen funkelten in purer, auflehnender Herausforderung, aber Lars seufzte nur und strich sich durch die Haare, „Kann ich mir die Predigt nicht eigentlich sparen? Mittlerweile müsstest du sie doch eigentlich auswendig kennen … So oft, wie ich sie dir schon gehalten habe ...“ „Würde ich ...“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich aber dennoch bereitwillig gegen den Physio, der hinter ihn getreten war und dessen große, angenehm warme Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhten und die verspannten Muskeln knetete, „Aber …?“  
„Ich habe dir nie zugehört …“, murmelte Ståle und trat nun vorsichtig in die Pedalen, „Außerdem glaube ich, dass … du den Wortlaut immer ändern würdest … Oder schlafen deine Patienten alle ein?“ „Die Wenigsten ...“, Lars' Oberkörper bebte leicht, als der Physiotherapeut lachte und die Finger nun über Ståles sich angestrengt hebend und senkende Brust strichen, „Die meisten bekommen allerdings eher einen Ständer ...“ Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch den schlanken Körper des Snowboarders und die Trittfrequenz verlangsamte sich, bis Ståle schließlich vollkommen still und seltsam aufrecht im Sattel saß und Lars mit einem nicht zu deuteten Blick musterte, „Anders …?“  
„Oh ja … Auch dein kleines Daunenfein ...“, Lars' Lippen suchten den beschriebenen Punkt hinter dem Ohr und leckte sanft über die Haut, „Er ist besonders empfindlich hinter dem Ohr … Hier ...“ Lars blies seinen angenehm warnen Atem über die feuchte Haut, legte dann die Lippen sanft darum und saugte vorsichtig, bis Ståle schließlich ein tiefes Seufzen von sich gab und dann wieder kraftlos gegen den Größeren sank, „Siehst du … Wirkt immer ...“  
„Arschloch ...“, murmelte Ståle, dessen Atem noch immer schwer ging und er biss sich auf die Lippe, als Lars' Hand nun ruhig auf seinem Oberschenkel zu liegen kam. „Lars?“, Ståle klang etwas unsicher, aber der Physiotherapeut lächelte nur und sein Hand ruhte nun im Schritt, wo der Daumen provozierend langsam über den weichen Stoff der Trainingshose strich, „Was denn? Angst, dass die Anderen was bemerken, Sandbech?“  
Die blauen Augen flogen auf und eine leichte Röte lag auf seinen sonst so blassen Wangen, als er sich hastig umsah, aber Lars lachte wieder nur und zog seine Nase über den angespannten Nacken, des Jüngeren, „Seit wann denn so prüde?“ Ståle erschauderte , als der warme Atem über seine Haut strich und der Snowboarder seufzte, „Auch, wenn du mir einen von der Palme wedelst … Ich werde die Tabletten trotzdem nicht nehmen ...“ „Vergiss das Treten nicht ...“, die Finger rieben den Stoff der Trainingshose gegen die Erregung und Lars leckte über das Ohrläppchen, flüsterte dann leise, „Vielleicht sollten wir auf Zäpfchen umsteigen ...“  
„Und wer…“, erkundigte Ståle sich, reichlich atemlos klingend, während seine Trittfrequenz immer schwankender zu werden schien, als Lars' lange Finger die Erregung weiterhin durch den dünnen Stoff malträtierte, „ … verabreicht sie mir …?“ „Mmmmh ... Dein kleines Daunenfein hätte daran bestimmt seine Freunde ...“, murmelte Lars und fuhr mit dem Finger hauchzart den Umriss der, sich ihm entgegen reckenden Erregung nach und biss herausfordernd in das Ohrläppchen, „Oder sollte ich doch lieber selber Hand anlegen?“ „Verführerisch.“, der Snowboarder schluckte schwer und bemühte sich mit wachsender Verzweiflung seinen Trittrhythmus dem Takt von Lars' kundigen Fingern anzupassen, „Aber, ich werde die Tabletten nicht nehmen ...“ „Schade ...“, Lars, gegen den Ståle noch immer lehnte, fühlte die wachsende Anspannung im schmaleren Körper des Snowboarders und klang nun beinahe bedauernd, als er nun die Hand zurückzog und sich vorsichtig erhob, „Dann kann ich dich auch nicht weiter behandeln … Du solltest nun besser Duschen gehen … Meine Empfehlung lautet mehr als kalt.“

„Ah, der Abtrünnige.“, Torgeir grinste Ståle entgegen und spähte dann über die Schulter ins Treppenhaus, „So alleine? Wo hast du denn deinen kleinen Leibwächter gelassen?“ „Anders? Der hat Training ...“, fahrig fuhr Ståle sich durch die Haare und wollte sich nun an seinem Freund vorbei, in Richtung seines Zimmers drängen. „Stopp … “, Torgeir griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest, „Lars hat angerufen ...“„Was wollte er? Es doch noch per Telefon zu Ende bringen?“, Ståle betrachtete die Hand; die sich um seinen Arm gelegt hatte, aber dennoch kurz skeptisch, bevor er dann schließlich seufzte, „Sag ihm, ich dusche nicht noch mal kalt ...“ „Eigentlich ging es um eine neue Therapieverordnung ...“, grinste Torgeir und half dem, nach der Physiotherapie nun erschöpften und merklich humpelnden Ståle ins Wohnzimmer und drückte ihn auf die Couch. Dann griff er nach einem der bunten Couchkissen, schob es unter das verletzte Knie und stellte dann eine Schüssel mit Chips neben den Jüngeren und zwei große Gläser mit kunterbunten Smoothies auf den Tisch, „Tja, für Alkohol ist es leider etwas früh … Aber, Vitamine sind immer gut … Da kann Sondre nicht meckern … Und, die Chips und die Couch sind eine Empfehlung von Lars … Entspannung ...“

Nicht ganz eine halbe Stunde später lehnte Ståle bereits an der Schulter seines Freundes und gähnte müde. „Wollen wir aufhören?“, Torgeir ließ den Controller sinken und musterte den Jüngeren, der beinahe sofort den Kopf schüttelte, amüsiert, „Willst du etwas schlafen …?“ „Bingarnichtmüde ...“, Ståles Stimme war nur noch ein kaum verständliches Schlurren und die blauen Augen, die immer wieder zu zu fallen drohten, waren bereits dunkel und schwer vor Müdigkeit, „Weiter ...“  
Noch einmal zehn Minuten später zog Torgeir nun vorsichtig die dünne Decke über Ståle, der inzwischen wirklich eingeschlafen war, zurecht. Er warf noch einen letzten, prüfenden Blick auf den Schlafenden, dann begann er summend die halb leeren Gläser zusammen zu räumen und brachte sie auch gleich in die Küche.  
„Und?“, Marcus, der dort gewartet hatte, sah ihm neugierig entgegen und sein Blick folgte ihm auch weiterhin, als Torgeir den Inhalt der Gläser, von dem eines mit Medikamenten versetzt gewesen war, in den Abfluss goss. „Plan Oral B hat geklappt … Er schläft … tief und fest … Für ungefähr … drei Stunden ...“, Torgeir lehnte sich sichtlich zufrieden wirkend gegen die Arbeitsplatte, während Marcus nur schnaubte, „Oral B … Wer von euch kam eigentlich auf diesen dämlichen Codenamen?“ „Andi, wer sonst?“, der Ältere zuckte kurz nachlässig mit den breiten Schultern und grinste breit, „Was dachtest du denn, wer uns das flüssige Zeug besorgt hat …?“

„Mein Kopf ...“, später am Abend tastete Ståle sich humpelnd an der Wand entlang in die Küche, rieb sich die noch immer müden Augen und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf, „Scheiße … was ist passiert?“ „Nichts, du bist nur beim Spielen eingeschlafen … Larsi hat doch wohl etwas zu sehr gefordert, kann das sein? Oder war es doch dein Daunenfein?“, Torgeir sah nur kurz von seinem Handy auf und musterte Ståle, der noch nicht immer ganz wach zu sein schien und verständnislos blinzelte, bevor er dann knapp in Richtung Herd nickte, „Und, es ist gut, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist. Ich wollte dich eigentlich gerade wecken … Ich hab nämlich inzwischen verdammten Hunger. Und leider bist du mit Kochen dran ...“  
Die blauen Augen des Jüngeren verengten sich dennoch kurz voller Misstrauen, aber Torgeir erwiderte den Blick für einen Moment in aller Seelenruhe, bevor er dann beschwörend die Hände hob und seinem jüngeren Freund in aller Unschuld versicherte, „Versprochen, wir werden dir nie wieder irgendwelche Tabletten untermischen. Indianerehrenwort ...“

„Warte!“, eine Woche später holte Marcus den noch immer humpelnden, aber mittlerweile sichtlich entspannter wirkenden Ståle an der Tür ein und reichte ihm den Becher, „Vergiss deinen Saft nicht ...Ich glaube … heute ist es KiBa … Oder so was ... Und nun los … Sonst kommst du noch zu spät zur Physio.“  
Ståle musterte erst den Jüngeren und dann die Trinkflasche in Marcus' Hand argwöhnisch, bevor er sie zögerlich entgegennahm. Ståle drehte sie, betrachtete sie von allen Seiten und schüttelte sie schließlich auch, um so vielleicht einige, weißliche Überbleibsel der darin vermuteten, zerkleinerten Tabletten zu finden zu können, „Ich trau euch nicht ...“

„Na, langsam wird es ja.“, Lars tippte auf das Display, behielt Ståle aber dennoch weiterhin sorgsam im Auge, als er nun das Tempo des Laufbands, nach einem letzten Blick auf den Sportler, doch wieder um einige Prozent erhöhte. Aber der Snowboarder lief bereits wieder sicherer und kam nun, bei dem höheren Tempo sogar leicht ins Joggen. Lars betrachtete den noch etwas schwerfällig wirkenden Bewegungsablauf akribisch und suchte einige Minuten lang mit geschultem Blick nach irgendwelchen weiteren Auffälligkeiten, bevor er dann erneut das Display berührte.  
Dieses Mal drosselte er aber das Tempo langsam, sodass Ståle sich auslaufen und schließlich gefahrlos, aber dennoch etwas atemlos wirkend, zum Stehen kommen konnte. „Wenn das so weiter geht, kannst du in einer Woche auf deinem Geburtstag sicher schon wieder tanzen ...“, Lars reichte ihm ein Handtuch und grinste, „Aber, lass dich bloß nicht von deinem Daunenfein zu einer Hebefigur überreden ...“


	20. magic words

„Ståle …?“, Anders starrte den Jüngeren, kaum dass er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz niedergelassen hatte, etwas pikiert und räusperte sich, „Was hast du da bitte … an?“ „Wieso?“, Ståle sah kurz zur Seite und Fanni errötete, als die weiten Shorts noch etwas weit hinauf rutschten, als Ståle nun schaltete und dabei den schlanken Oberschenkel enthüllten, „Ich weiß, es ist eine Schande, dass ich überhaupt etwas anziehen musste … Aber, wir sind bei meinen Eltern eingeladen… Weißt du … Ich hätte meinen Geburtstag gerne mit dir alleine im Bett verbracht ...“ Fannis Wangen nahmen einen noch tieferen Rotton an und er begann unruhig auf seinem Sitz herumzurutschen, während seine Finger mit den Schleifen der, in Zellophan eingewickelten Blumensträußen zu spielen begonnen hatten, „Ståle!“ „... Oder auch unter der Dusche … In der Wanne würdest du wahrscheinlich eher ertrinken … Wie lange kannst du eigentlich den Atem anhalten? Nicht lange genug? Schade eigentlich ...“, Ståle beachtete den Skispringer, auf dessen roten Wangen hektische Flecken prangten, nicht weiter, sondern lenkte den Wagen aus Oslo hinaus, „... Mmmmh … Aber, vielleicht auf dem Esstisch? Was hältst du davon, Daunenfein? Meinst du, du könntest dich über die Platte beugen …? Oder ist das doch zu hoch für dich? Alternativ würde bestimmt auch der Couchtisch gehen ...“  
Fanni presste, peinlich berührt und mit hoch roten Wangen, die Lippen zusammen und ballte die, auf den Oberschenkeln liegenden Hände zu frustrierten Fäuste. Als sein Freund nicht antwortete, sah Ståle kurz zur Seite und musterte den Älteren erstmals, „Sag mal … willst du eigentlich auf eine Beerdigung?“ „Was?“, Fanni schreckte aus seinen, peinlichen Fantasien von Ess- und Couchtisch hoch und blinzelte kurz verwirrt, woraufhin Ståle lachte und eine Hand auf das Knie des Skispringers legte und es sanft tätschelte, „Anders, warum der Anzug?“ „Nur so ...“, Fanni kaute errötend auf seiner Unterlippe, beugte sich dann aber gleich vor, um die ihm peinliche Stille mit dem Gedudel aus dem Radio zu füllen.  
„Daunenfein?“, Ståles große Hand löste sich vom Steuer, als er nun den Ton des Radios leiser stellte, bevor er dann wieder das Knie des angespannten Skispringers tätschelte, „Du siehst im Anzug wie ein Pinguin aus ...“ Fanni schwieg weiterhin und drückte die zwei Blumensträuße etwas verunsichert an sich, was Ståle aber nicht zu kümmern schien, „Sag mal 'Immer lächeln und winken, Männer'...“

„Daunenfein ...“, Ståle stand bereits auf den, mit bunten Kieseln ausgelegten Gartenwegs, der vorbei an ordentlich gestutzten Ziersträuchern zur Haustür, „Na komm schon … Ein Watschelfuß vor den anderen … Rechts … Links … Rechts … Nicht mit dem linken Watschelfuß zuerst …“ „Arsch!“, Fannis graue Augen blitzten, aber seine Hand ruhte noch immer an der halb offenen Tür des Wagens, beinahe als würde Fanni sich daran festhalten wollen, „Ich bin keine Gans!“ „Sicher? Heute Morgen hast du ganz schön gequakt, als ich dich gegen die Wand im Toppen ...“ „Na endlich!“, die graue Haustür hatte sich unbemerkt von den Beiden geöffnet und Frode trat heraus und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll grinsend gegen die Hauswand, „Nina ging mir langsam echt schon auf die Nerven ...“  
„ … genagelt habe ...“, beendete Ståle den Satz vollkommen ungerührt, bevor er einen Arm um die Taille des peinlich berührten Skispringers legte und Fanni kurzerhand mit sich zur Tür zog, „Hallo, Frode … Tut mir leid, wir hatten noch ein paar … Sachen zu tun ...“ „Sachen. Ah ja.“, Frode zog grinsend eine Braue hoch, während Fanni nun abrupt stehen blieb und zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischte, „Lass mich los!“ „Daunenfein … du kükst.“, grinste Ståle, löste sich aber wirklich von seinem Freund und humpelte über den Weg, um seinen Bruder auf der Türschwelle zu umarmen, Na komm, Frode. Lass uns reingehen … Ich kann es kaum erwarten meine Geschenke auszupacken ...“ „Und was ist mit deinem Daunenfein?“, Frode warf einen kurzen Blick zum, sichtlich um seine Beherrschung zu kämpfen habenden Anders, aber Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern und klimperte gleichzeitig mit den Wagenschlüssel, „Den darf ich heute Abend auspacken …“ „Das meinte ich nicht ...“, murmelte Frode, aber der Jüngere lachte nur, „Ach so … Der kommt sicher nach … wenn er denn mal ausgekükt hat … Weg kann er ja nicht … Ich habe die Schlüssel ...“ „Du bist echt ein Arsch ...“, murmelte Frode, zwar zeitgleich mit Fanni, aber auch mit deutlich mehr Amüsement in der Stimme, als der kleine Skispringer nun murrend und tief gefurchter Stirn zu ihnen trat, „Ein bescheuerter Idiot ...“

„Mama, Papa?“, Ståle trat barfuß in das Wohnzimmer und zog gleichzeitig den, sichtlich widerstrebenden Anders wieder zu sich, „Wir sind da … Das kleine Daunenfein kenn ihr ja schon ...“ „Ich heiße Anders!“, knurrte der Kleinere warnend, aber Ståle ignorierte ihn schon wieder seufzend, „Allerdings hat er eine furchtbare Laune … Er kükt schon wieder … Keine Ahnung warum … Vielleicht liegts am Anzug … Sind oben nicht noch Sachen von Ninas Puppen? Dann könnte er sich umziehen …?“ „Ståle.“, Gunn klang leicht warnend, als sie nun an die Seite des Skispringers trat und ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln umarmte, „Ich finde, er sieht ganz toll im Anzug aus ...“  
„Ah, das also ein Daunenfein?“, eine blonde Frau, in einem pink färbenden Bikini kam nun, mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Arm, durch die Terrassentür und musterte den Skispringer mit deutlichem Interesse in den blau grauen Augen, „Sehr interessant ...“  
„Vergiss es, Nina.“, Ståle schnaubte und zog Fanni, der gleich darauf wieder errötete, nun auch wieder zu sich, „Das ist mein Daunenfein.“ „Schade ...“, Nina, Ståles große Schwester umrundete das Paar langsam und leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor sie erst ihren Bruder und dann dessen Partner umarmte, „Willkommen … Ståle hat schon viel von dir erzählt.“  
Fanni wurde sofort blass und die hektischen, roten Flecken tanzten über die farblosen Wangen, während seine grauen Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten und er fassungslos zu seinem Freund sah, „Was?“ „Ich musste doch sicher gehen, dass man dich gut behandelt … nicht, dass du mir davonfliegst ...“ „Na komm ...“, Gunn legte nun jedem der beiden jungen Männer eine Hand auf den Rücken und führte sie hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo der Kaffeetisch im Schatten einiger hoher Bäume gedeckt worden war, „Setzt euch …“  
Unsicher saß Anders neben Ståle, der das schmerzende Bein mit einem unzufriedenen Seufzen ausstreckte und wirkte dennoch, als würde er am liebsten in den weichen Polstern der Bank versinken. Plötzlich versteifte er sich und seine Wangen röteten sich wieder, „Ich … Wir hatten noch etwas … mitgebracht ...“ Hilfesuchend sah er zu Ståle, der seinen Blick erstaunt erwiderte, dann aber doch nickte, „Ach ja … Soll ich es schnell holen?“ „NEIN!“, die schmale Hand des Skispringers umklammerte Ståles Handgelenk und der Ältere schüttelte, erschrocken von der Vorstellung sich der gesamten Familie alleine stellen zu müssen, den Kopf, „Ich meine … du solltest dich doch nicht überanstrengen … Gibst du mir den Wagenschlüssel …?“

„Wirklich niedlich, der Kleine.“, als der Skispringer nun durch die Gartenpforte verschwunden war, erlaubte Gunn sich durch die Haare ihres Sohnes zu streichen, während die Großmutter und auch Nina zustimmend nickten, „Und, wie ernst ist es?“ „Ernst?“, Ståle grinste schief und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung …“ „Na ja, bisher hat es keiner außer Torgeir hierher geschafft ...“, grinste Frode, verzog dann aber das Gesicht, als Ståle ihn unter dem Tisch kräftig gegen das Schienbein trat und die Schwester lehnte sich verschwörerisch zum Jüngsten, „Also? Was ist es?“  
„Was?“, Ståle blinzelte und seine Wangen röteten sich, als Nina nun ebenfalls grinste, „Was magst du an deiner Wildgans …?“ „An Anders …?“, Ståle spielte etwas nervös wirkend mit seinem Besteck und hob dann mit einem Seufzen den Blick, „Na ja … Er ist wirklich … niedlich?“ „Niedlich ...“, Nina schnaubte unbeeindruckt, „Das haben wir gesehen … Aber, ist das schon alles?“ „Nein ...“, Ståle hatte einen Moment nachdenklich geschwiegen, seufzte dann aber erneut und zuckte schließlich etwas ratlos mit den Schultern, „Was willst du denn … hören?“ „Alles!“, die blauen Augen seiner Schwester funkelten voll Interesse und Frode erwiderte den hilfesuchenden Blick seines kleinen Bruders mit einem Schulterzucken, „Jede, noch so kleine Kleinigkeit ...“  
„Er ist … niedlich ...“, Ståles lange Finger spielten sichtlich nervös mit der kleinen goldenen Kuchengabel und zog sie nachdenklich immer wieder über die bunte Sommerserviette, als er sich hartnäckig weigerte den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Familienmitglieder zu begegnen, „Ich … freue mich jeden Morgen … wenn … wenn er neben mir liegt ...“ „Du freust dich auch wenn ein Energydrink auf deinem Nachttisch steht ...“, warf Frode triezend ein und Ståle schien noch etwas weiter zusammenzusinken und die Gabel fiel klirrend auf das Porzellan, „Ich würde ihm den letzten Rest Pizza überlassen …?“ „Erstens … Du hasst den Rand. Zweitens … Darf dein Daunenfein so was überhaupt essen …?“, fiel nun auch Nina ein und hieb in die gleiche Kerbe und jetzt hob Ståle bockig den Kopf und bedachte seine Geschwister mit einem aufmüpfigen Blick, „Ich liebe ihn!“


	21. words don't come easy

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Fanni angespannt zwischen Ståle, der eine Hand auf sein Knie gelegt hatte und der blonden Schwester, die ihm auch immer wieder neugierige Seitenblicke zuzuwerfen schien, woraufhin der Skispringer auch prompt wieder errötete, während er gleichzeitig außerdem noch versuchte einen Halt für seine Füße zu finden, mit denen er gar nicht erst auf den Boden kam. Gespräche schwirrten lebhaft über den Tisch und die blonde Schwester versuchte nun weiterhin den Skispringer immer wieder in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber die Antworten waren, wenn sie dann überhaupt einmal kamen, bestenfalls eher einsilbig. Immer wieder sah er Hilfe suchend zu seinem Freund, der das Leid des Kleineren gar nicht zu bemerken schien und sich währenddessen angeregt über die gedeckte Kaffeetafel hinweg mit seinem älteren Bruder über die im Spätsommer geplante Trainingsreise nach Australien, an der Ståle trotz seiner Verletzung teilzunehmen gedachte, unterhielt.  
„Möchtest du auch Kaffee, Anders?“, erneut zuckte der Kleinere zusammen, als Ståles Mutter sich zwischen Nina und ihn schob und den Skispringer mit der großen Kaffeekanne in der Hand behutsam ansprach, „Zucker? Oder vielleicht doch mit Milch?“ „Nein...Also...“, hilflos verstummte Fanni und ballte die Fäuste in seinem Schoss, bevor er einmal tief durchatmete, bevor er erneut zu einer Antwort ansetzte, „Kaffee bitte. Ohne Milch und Zucker“ Gunn lächelte und begann das zierliche Tässchen zu füllen, „Sag einfach Stopp.“  
Fannis Tasse schwappte über, als der kleine Skispringer wenige, vollkommen angespannte Minuten erschrocken zusammenzuckte und dann die Tasse hastig abstellte, als etwas Weiches unter dem Tisch kurz sein Bein zu streifen schien. Verstohlen hob Fanni die Tischdecke etwas an und spähte heimlich unter den Tisch, wo er gerade noch den orange weiß getigerten Schwanz der Hauskatze, die augenscheinlich gerade auf der Suche nach Leckerlis oder Streicheleinheiten zu sein schien und nun unter dem Tisch entlang spazierte, erkennen konnte und zog mit einem überraschten Quietschen die Beine unwillkürlich an. „Quaken nicht … Quietschen … Falsche Tierart, Daunenfein ...“, Fanni knurrte frustriert, als Ståle sich wieder zu ihm beugte und erst in sein Ohr flüsterte, bevor er dann auch noch über die grazilen Windungen der Ohrmuschel leckte, zwang sich dann aber errötend zu einem Lächeln, als er die Blicke der Anderen auf sich ruhen fühlte, „Die Katze … Sie hat mich … erschreckt ...“  
„Ståle, holst du den Kuchen?“, endlich schien zumindest Gunn die Anspannung des Skispringers zu bemerken und warf ihrem jüngsten Sohn, der auch gleich protestieren wollte, einen warnenden und auffordernden Blick zu, der gleich darauf auch den seufzenden Frode traf, „Frode wird dir helfen ...“  
„Schwierig, oder?“, kaum waren beide Söhne im Inneren des Hauses verschwunden, wand Gunn sich schmunzelnd an den Athleten und Fanni errötete prompt, schüttelte aber gleich darauf den Kopf, „Nein … Nein … Alles in Ordnung … Er ist ...“ „Wirklich?“, der warme, freundliche Blick der Mutter ruhte für einen Augenblick auf Anders, der peinlich berührt auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen begann und nicht zu wissen schien, was er antworten sollte, „Ich kenne meinen Sohn … Er ist ...“ „Hier kommt mein Wolkenkuchen.“, Ståle balancierte den Kuchenteller in der einen und eine kleine Schale mit frisch aufgeschlagener Schokosahne in der anderen Hand und stellte beides vollkommen unbekümmert wirkend, nahe an seinem Platz auf den Tisch, bevor er Fanni auf die Wange küsste und sich wieder setzte, „Frode bringt gleich noch die Marzipantorte und das komische Müslizeug, das Nina gebacken hat... Oh und natürlich auch Omas Ingewerplätzchen ...“  
Noch bevor der große Bruder aber mit den anderen Kuchenplatten zurückgekommen war, schnitt Ståle sich ein großes Stück aus dem schokoladigen Wolkenkuchen, hievte es auf seinen Teller und angelte an seinem noch immer peinlich berührt wirkenden Freund vorbei nach der Sahne und schaufelte mehr als die halbe Schale auf seinen Kuchenteller, bevor er dann die Gabel hineinstach und genüsslich probierte.  
Unterdessen leerte sich der Kuchenteller mit dem verlockend schokoladigen Wolkenkuchen Stück für Stück und schließlich richteten sich alle Blicke auf Anders, dessen Teller als einziger noch immer leer war. „Und, was möchtest du?“, Gunn hatte das Messer in der Hand und schreckte Fanni aus seinen Beobachtungen von Ståle, der sich nach jedem Bissen genüsslich die Schokolade von den Lippen leckte, auf. Nina, welche die Blicke mitbekommen hatte, grinste fröhlich und deutete mit der Gabel auf ihren kleinen Bruder, „Am liebsten hätte er wohl einen schokoladigen Kuss von unserem kleinen Zicklein ...“  
Fanni errötete gleich zutiefst, als nun am Tisch unterdrücktes, aber durchaus amüsiert klingendes Lächen aufkam und schien am liebsten auch im Boden zu versinken wollen. „Das ...“, stotterte Anders in einem hilflosen Versuch, sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Ståle grinste nur und legte beinahe schon sanft eine Hand auf die heiße, rote Wange. Sein Daumen strich behutsam über die scharfen Wangenknochen des Älteren und Fanni holte erschrocken Luft, die grauen Augen hingen weit aufgerissen an Ståles schokoladigen Lippen, „Aber gerne doch ...“ Bevor Fanni noch reagieren konnte, legten sich Ståles Lippen schließlich sanft auf seine. Erst war es nur ein sanfter, fast schon ungewohnt unaufdringlicher Kuss, aber bald fühlte Anders auch schon ein forderndes Knabbern an der Unterlippe und die fremde Zunge forderte Einlass. Die Hand des Snowboarders lag plötzlich an Fannis Hinterkopf und die langen, schlanken Finger gruben sich in die blonden Haare und spielten nachlässig mit den weichen Strähnen, während Ståle den Kuss genüsslich weiter vertiefte.  
Atemlos leckte Fanni sich, als Ståle den Kuss schließlich doch noch löste und sich dann zufrieden auf der Gartenbank zurücklehnte, über die Lippen. Sein Finger flog zu seinem Mund und strich beinahe ehrfürchtig über die vom Kuss geschwollen Lippen, bevor er dann aber wieder unsicher zu Ståle, der sich aber bereits wieder seinem Stück Kuchen widmete, sah. Dabei fing er allerdings nun auch Ninas reichlich belustigten Blick auf und errötete prompt ein weiteres Mal. „Ståle!“, zischte er peinlich berührt, aber der Größere zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stieß die Gabel ein weiteres Mal in den kleinen, noch verbliebenen Kuchenrest auf seinem Teller, „Das war deine Schokoration für diese Woche … Teil es dir gut ein.“  
„Ich ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen, während seine Wangen sich nun noch dunkler färbten und räusperte sich schließlich verlegen, „Ich glaube … ich habe keinen Hunger mehr ...“ „Du verpasst wasch.“, der Skispringer zuckte zusammen, als Ståle sich ein weiteres Mal zu ihm lehnte, aber dieses Mal deutete der Jüngere nur auf die runden Kuchenteller und steckte sich bei der Beschreibung des letzten Kuchens dann auch theatralisch den Finger in den Hals und schüttelte sich voller Ekel, „Also … Schokolade fällt wohl weg … Gut … Ich nehme dein Stück gerne … Wir hätten da auch noch Marzipantorte … Na ja, davon wird Alex wohl auch nicht sonderlich begeistert sein … Und Lars sicher auch nicht … Aber, keine Sorge, wir haben ja noch Ninas gesundes Hasenfutter … Das isst außer Frode niemand ...und, da sind bestimmt extra viele Rosinen drinnen ...“  
„Ståle...“, seine Mutter unterbrach ihren Jüngsten scheinbar routiniert, „Etwas 'Hasenfutter' würde dir auch mal gut tun ...“ Frode und Nina kicherten schadenfroh, aber Fanni schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Der kleine Skispringer presste nämlich unsicher die Lippen zusammen und sein Blick lag unterdessen voller Sehnsucht auf dem Schokokuchen, den er ja schon während ihres Kusses kurz indirekt hatte probieren dürfen. „Schokolade, also.“, Gunn, die den sehnsüchtigen Blick sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, nickte und erhob sich, um nun an ihrem Sohn vorbeizugreifen und den Teller mit dem Kuchen, trotz dessen vehementen Protesten, an sich zu nehmen. Trotz des beinahe tadelnden Blickes und dem Kopfschütteln von Ståle stieß Fanni probehalber die Gabel in den fluffig schokoladigen Kuchen und führte sie dann betont langsam und den grinsenden Ståle nicht aus den Augen lassend, zum Mund. Voller Genuss schloss er aber bereits nach dem ersten Bissen die Augen und es folgte dann aber auch schnell die nächste Gabel und schließlich kratzten die Zinken auch schon auf dem Porzellan des vergoldeten Kuchentellers. Überrascht öffnete der kleine Skispringer nun wieder die Augen und errötete, als Ståle sich mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen zu ihm lehnte, „Was …?“ „Du hast das letzte Stück bekommen ...“, murmelte der Snowboarder gegen Fannis Lippen, an denen noch einige schokoladige Krümel klebten. „Und … jetzt?“, die grauen Augen blickten unsicher in die großen, ausdrucksvollen Blauen, aber Ståle schmunzelte nur und strich mit dem Daumen über die warmen Lippen, bevor er sich dann genüsslich einen weiteren Kuss stahl. „Man, nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer ...“, kommentierte Nina das Geschehen grinsend und Fanni errötete erneut, als Ståles blaue Augen plötzlich herausfordernd zu funkeln schienen, während der Jüngere scheinbar ernsthaft über den geschwisterlichen Vorschlag nachzudenken schien, „Mmmmh … Was meinst du, Daunenfein … Wollen wir nach oben gehen und ein kleines Verdauungsschläfchen machen? Dann kann ich mein erstes Geschenk auspacken ...“ Die besondere Betonung auf das Wort 'Schläfchen' steigerte die Röte auf den schmalen Wangen des Skispringers noch weiter und Ståle grinste, „Kriegst du etwa Nasenbluten?“


	22. napping

„Pass auf ...“, grinsend ließ Nina sich neben Anders auf die Couch sinken und reichte ihm ein Glas, „Sonst fällt dir noch vor lauter Kopfschütteln der Kopf ab ...“ Fannis Wangen färbten sich rot und er senkte beschämt den Blick, was Nina aber kaum zu bemerken schien. Ihr blauer Blick, eine vollkommen andere Nuance als das Blau von Ståle oder auch von Frode, hing weiterhin an ihrer kleinen Nichte, die einen Buggy mit einer Babypuppe durch das Wohnzimmer schob und sich mit einer Hand immer wieder den Keks so weit es ging in den Mund, während Ståle mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und mit Öhrchen und Schwanz als Hund verkleidet neben ihr herlief, „Schon ziemlich niedlich, oder?“ Erst als Fanni auch nach einigen Sekunden nicht geantwortet hatte, sah sie ihn stirnrunzelnd an, „Nicht niedlich genug für dich?“  
„Was?“, erschrocken sah der kleine Skispringer auf und errötete noch einmal mehr, als der Stålehund nun durch das verletzte Knie behindert, auf ihn zu krabbelte, seine 'Vorderpfoten' auf Fannis Knie stützte und seinem Freund fröhlich fiepend über die Wange leckte. „Ståle!“, Fannis Wangen färbten sich dunkler, als er nun Lachen und auch das Klicken der Kamera hörte und er versuchte behutsam seinen Freund von sich zu schieben. Ståles blaue Augen funkelten aber unheilvoll und der Snowboarder lehnte sich etwas weiter vor, bis der kühle Atem Fannis Ohrmuschel streifte, „Ich kann auch mit dem Schwanz wedeln ...“ „Du solltest ...“, Fanni räusperte sich und versuchte seinen Freund strafend anzusehen, während er nun seine Hände auf die von Ståle legte, „ … nicht krabbeln … dein Knie ...“ „Alles in Ordnung ...“, Ståle zog seine Nase genüsslich über die rot gefleckte Wange und hauchte schließlich einen kurzen, vorsichtigen Kuss auf Fannis Lippen, „Mach dir nicht immer solche Sorgen ...“ „Einer muss doch ...“, Fanni seufzte etwas gequält, als Ståle sich nun auf seinen Schoss sinken ließ und, nach einer bequemen Position suchend, hin und her zu rutschen begann, „Ståle ...“  
Der Snowboarder blinzelte ihn voller Unschuld an und Fanni schloss erneut seufzend die Augen, legte aber beinahe schon automatisch und fast schon beschützend die Arme um den Jüngeren, „Du bist ein Idiot ...“ „Mmmmmh ...“, Ståle gähnte müde, lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen an Anders, woraufhin der Skispringer mit einen unsicheren und um Hilfe bittenden Blick zu Nina sah. Ståles ältere Schwester grinste aber nur und zückte nun, ebenso wie andere Familienmitglieder ihr Handy und fotografierten das ungleiche Paar, „Mmmmh … Sleepytorgeir war gestern … Niedlich ...“

„Vielleicht war die Dosis doch etwas hoch ...“, Frode kniete sich, nun doch etwas besorgt vor seinen schlafenden Bruder und Fannis Blick verengte sich voller Misstrauen, während Nina neben ihm nur knapp nickte, „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn nach oben bringen …?“ „Was?“, Fannis graue Augen waren bereits dunkel vor Sorge, als Frode nun seinen scheinbar tief und fest schlafenden Bruder behutsam hochhob und dann etwas bitter lächelte, „Tablettencocktail.“ Es funkelte in den grauen Tiefen, aber nach einem kurzen Blick auf die anderen Familienmitglieder und das kleine Mädchen, das inzwischen mitten auf dem Teppich spielte, fragte er nicht weiter, sondern nickte nur knapp, bevor er dann Frode die Treppe hinauf folgte.  
Ein paar Minuten später lag der blonde Snowboarder im etwas schmalen Bett des ehemaligen Jugendzimmers und Fanni saß sorgenvoll auf der Bettkante. Obgleich normalerweise sehr neugierig, hatte der kleine Skispringer im Moment keinen wirklichen Blick für das Reich von Ståles Kindheit und Jugend, sondern strich immer wieder sanft durch die halb langen, blonden Haare. „Frode ...“, schließlich hielt Fanni in den Streicheleinheiten inne und sah anklagend zu Frode, der am Fußende des Bettes stand, „Warum habt ihr das getan?“ Frode zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ sich nun aber auch auf der Matratze nieder und musterte den friedlich schlafenden Ståle kurz, bevor er etwas schuldbewusst wirkend, antwortete, „Wir haben das die ganzen letzten Wochen getan ...“ „Und, wenn er selber …?“, Fannis graue Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich, aber dieses Mal lachte Frode nur, „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht ...“ Fanni ließ seinen Blick kurz über seinen Freund wandern, bevor er dann schnaubte und sich durch die Haare strich, „Du hast recht … Aber ...“  
„Wir haben uns eben Sorgen um ihn gemacht ...“, Frode strich die Decke über den Beinen seines Bruders glatt, bevor er dann wieder zu Fanni, der noch immer am Kopfende saß, „Du doch auch, oder?“ „Natürlich!“, der kleine Skispringer war lauter geworden und klang nun auch wirklich empört und auch Ståle bewegte sich ungnädig unter der dünnen, blauen Decke. „Natürlich.“, wiederholte Fanni noch einmal leiser, aber Ståle blinzelte dennoch im Halbschlaf und schlang die Arme um die Taille des Älteren, „Daunen … fein ...“ Seine Stimme war ein müdes Schlurren, aber dennoch schien der Snowboarder wach genug zu sein, um Anders kurzerhand zu sich unter die Decke zu ziehen und ihn dann wie ein Kuscheltier im Arm hielt, „Lieb ...“  
„Tja, sieht so aus, als wäre ich hier überflüssig ...“, Frode tätschelte noch einmal das Bein seines kleinen Bruders, bevor er sich grinsend erhob, „Viel Spaß noch ihr zwei ...“ „Frode!“, zischte Fanni warnend, aber der Ältere drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal kurz um und musterte den errötenden Skispringer, der ihn seinerseits mit blitzenden Augen anfunkelte, „Du kannst doch nicht ...“ „Unten Bescheid sagen, dass ihr beide ein kleines Verdauungsschläfchen macht?“, die Hand an der Klinke haltend, grinste Frode zufrieden und öffnete nun die Tür, „Natürlich kann ich das … Wie magst du denn deine Frühstückseier? Hart?“  
Das, von Fanni geworfene Kissen prallte wirkungslos an der Zimmertür, die Frode gerade noch lachend hatte schließen können, ab, „ARSCHLOCH!“ „Flirtest du nun fremd?“, Fanni zuckte zusammen, als Ståle sich plötzlich neben ihm aufsetzte und die blauen Augen vorwurfsvoll funkelten, „Bisher war ich immer dein Arschloch!“ Fanni seufzte nur gequält und schüttelte müde und etwas genervt wirkend den Kopf, „Halt einfach die Klappe … Warst du nicht müde ...“ „Sekundenschlaf … Bin schon wieder ganz wach ...“, murmelte Ståle in Fannis Ohr und küsste den Kleineren gleich darauf hungrig, „Aber, jetzt habe ich ja viel Zeit für dich … und niemand wird uns stören … wenn ich nun endlich mein erstes Geschenk auspacken darf … Und, wie du weißt … Sekundenbeischlaf kenne ich nicht ...“  
Hauchzart, beinahe liebevoll strichen die schlanken Finger über die dünne Haut der Seiten, fühlte die Rippen sich unter seinen tastenden Fingern mit jedem von Anders schnellen Atemzügen, als er sich im selben Rhythmus wie der Kleinere bewegte, hoben und senkten. Brummend vergrub Ståle sein Gesicht an Fannis Schulter und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf das Schlüsselbein, umschloss den Knochen mit den Lippen und zog seine Zähne rau darüber, während seine Hand die, sich ihm entgegen drängende Erregung reibend zwischen ihre bebenden Körper, umfasste. Die langen Finger des Snowboarders lagen in Fannis Nacken, spielten dort mit den strohig wirkenden, blonden Strähnen, während die Finger der anderen Hand blindlings über die Spitze des Glieds rieben. Hilflos warf der Skispringer nun den Kopf zurück, nur um gleich wieder von Ståles starker Hand wieder nach vorne gedrückt zu werden, sodass ihr beidseitiger Aufschrei in ihrem harten, fordernden Kuss erstickt wurde, als der über Ståles Schoss kniende Jüngere schließlich erschöpft gegen den Skispringer sank.  
Noch immer spielten die langen Finger mit den, sich erstaunlich seidig anfühlenden Strähnen und Ståle schmunzelte, als die schokoladigen Lippen über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses wanderten, sich um das Ohrläppchen schlossen und es sanft malträtierten. Bevor er protestieren konnte, leckte Fanni über die Rundung der Ohrmuschel, Du bist mein Vollidiot … kein Arschloch ...“ Mit einem leisen Klatschen prallte die schlanke Hand auf die feste Pobacke, aber der protestierende Aufschrei wurde erneut von einem harten, fordernden Kuss erstickt, sodass er nicht durch das sommerlich helle Haus voller Besuch hallen konnte. „Und du bist das niedlichste, kleine Daunenfein … selbst wenn du kükst ...“  
„Du musst lernen, wann es besser wäre den Mund zu halten ...“, Fanni hauchte einen Kuss auf die sonnenverbrannte Nasenspitze des Jüngeren, dessen blaue Augen herausfordernd funkelten und dessen volle, roten Lippen zu einem Schmollmund verzogen hatten. Etwas unsicher strich der Skispringer über die kussgeschwollenen, dunklen Lippen, bevor er sich vorbeugte, in die fleischige Unterlippe biss und sanft daran zupfte, nur um denn gegen die rote Fülle zu hauchen „Ich küke nicht!“  
„Ach?“, dieser Kuss, nun stürmisch, plündernd und jegliche Spur von Sanftheit vermissend lassend, ging von Ståle, der sich erneut fordernd gegen Fanni zu bewegen begann, aus. Die langen Finger strichen über seinen Rücken, zeichneten dünne Linien und brachten den Älteren ein weiteres Mal der Ekstase nahe, „Und, was tust du gerade?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Fanni keuchte atemlos, fehlten ihm doch nun, wo sich Ståle fordernd gegen ihn rieb, scheinbar die Worte, „Sex mit dir haben?“ „Das soll Sex sein?“, Ståle löste sich und grinste auf das errötende Küken hinunter, „Also, Daunenfein ...“


	23. something soft and hot

Fanni schnaubte, „Als ob du mir was beibringen müsstest!“ „Ach?“, aber bevor Ståle noch weitersprechen konnte, bewegte die Matratze sich und Fanni kniete sich vorsichtig über den Snowboarder, immer noch auf das verletzte Knie aufpassend, und küsste Ståle dann. Der Kuss war erst eher sanft, wurde aber schnell fordernder, leidenschaftlicher und auch ruppiger, als Ståle nicht so einfach nachgeben wollte und mit dem Kleineren um die Dominanz zu ringen begann. Ståles lange Finger gruben sich in Anders' blonde Haare und zwang ihn näher zu sich, während seine andere Hand über den Brustkorb wanderte und in einen der hart werdenden Nippel zwickte, sodass der Skispringer laut in den Kuss stöhnte.  
Schließlich löste Anders aber den Kuss und für einen Moment betrachtete er den schmalen Snowboarder, bevor seine Lippen dann über den trainierten Körper seines Partners wanderten. Immer wieder verharrten die weichen Lippen und Ståle legte genüsslich den Kopf zur Seite und bot Anders' Lippen so mehr Spielraum, als dieser nun zubiss und einen, später sicher deutlich sichtbaren Fleck an Ståles Hals zurückließ. Nachdem er ihn nun erstmals als seinen Besitz gebrandmarkt hatte, wanderten die weichen Lippen endlich tiefer. Sie wanderten über das Schlüsselbein, gruben sich in das weiche Fleisch, ließen davon ab und wanderten tiefer, nur um sich dann sanft um einen der harten Nippel legten.  
Meerblaue Augen öffneten sich, fanden den grauen, silbern schimmernden Blick des Älteren, als Anders langsam über die Brustwarze leckte, das Fleisch behutsam zwischen die Zähne nahm und dann daran zu knabbern und zu saugen begann. Die Hand, die noch immer in Ståles blondem, halb langem Haar lag, festigte ihren Griff und die andere Hand suchte nach Halt in den glatten Laken unter ihnen. Anders errötete, als er Ståle sein Becken bettelnd hob und er den harten Schwanz gegen seinen Oberschenkel reiben fühlte. Aber dennoch beugte er sich näher zu ihm und begann zu lutschen und zu saugen, bis der Nippen schließlich gänzlich hart war. Die grauen Augen blitzten, als er sich dann mit einem fast obszönen Seufzen löste, einen kurzen Blick zu Ståle warf und dann endlich der anderen Brustwarze dieselbe, scheinbar sehr anregende Behandlung angedeihen ließ.  
Erst als beide Nippel hart aus der sonnengebräunten Haut stachen, küsste der Skispringer weiter über die warme Haut hinab, stoppte nur, um kurz am flachen Bauch. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die plane Fläche, tauchte mit der Zunge tief in den Bauchnabel ein und blies denn seinen kühlen Atem über die empfindliche Haut, woraufhin ein Schauer durch Ståles angespannten Körper lief. Als die lange Finger dann aber kitzelnd über die schmale Seite strichen, kicherte der Snowboarder und versuchte mit wachsender Verzweiflung sich aus dem Griff des Kleineren, der aber noch immer auf ihm kniete und dessen Gewicht in ihn die Laken drückte, zu befreien.  
Das Kichern verstummte und Ståle lag still, als Fannis weiche Lippen nun wieder ihre neugierige Erforschung von Ståles schlanken Körpers aufnahmen und erst am Bund der kurzen Shorts stoppten. Anders sah nun doch wieder zu dem Jüngeren auf und in den silbergrauen Augen stand die unausgesprochene Frage, ob er weitergehen durfte oder es tun sollte. Ståle betrachtete ihn für einige Sekunden nur stumm und gerade als Fanni sich mit einem Seufzen von ihm abwenden wollte, hob er einladend die Hüfte. Der Skispringer seufzte, aber sein Blick lag fest auf der Erregung, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff der knappen Shorts nur zu deutlich abzeichnete, „Du bist echt ein Vollidiot ...“  
„Mach was … oder hat der Anblick eines stattlichen Schwanzes dir die Sprache verschlagen?“, murrend hob Ståle nun ein weiteres Mal die Hüften und der Skispringer schmunzelte kurz, bevor er nun mit roten Wangen den Blick senkte und Ståle die Shorts abstreifte. Für einen Moment strich der warme Atem beinahe geisterhaft über den harten Schwanz, aber dann leckte Fannis Zunge erstmals über die harte Länge. Seine Lippen schlossen sich vorsichtig um die Spitze, die Zunge glitt durch den Spalt und er lutschte aufreizend langsam daran.  
Von Instinkten, die Ståle beinahe vergessen geglaubt hatte, getrieben, bewegte Ståle sich gegen den Kleineren, brachte anregende Geräusche hervor und festigte seinen Griff in den blonden Haaren, um Anders so zu zwingen, den harten, vor Lust tropfenden Schwanz endlich tiefer in seine Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen. Aber der kleine Skispringer schien der Versuchung widerstehen zu können. Er platzierte seine Hände einfach auf Ståles schmaler Hüfte und zwang diesen so weiterhin dazu still im Bett zu liegen, während Anders seine Zunge weiterhin lustvoll die feuchte Spitze umspielen ließ und sie dann schließlich auch genüsslich darum rollte. Anders konzentrierte sich alleine auf die Spitze, ließ seine Zunge über die empfindliche Unterseite wandern und ließ den Schwanz auch immer wieder kurz aus seinem Mund gleiten, nur um dann vorsichtig an der Erregung zu knabbern, bevor er sie wieder in die warme Mundhöhle gleiten ließ.  
Voller Erwartungen hielt Ståle nun die Luft an, stöhnte dann aber auch auf, als die Zunge nun die Vorhaut immer wieder sanft zurückschob, bevor er sich dann zu bewegen begann, damit Fanni nun endlich mehr von seinem Schwanz in den Mund nehmen würde. Aber auch weiterhin blieben die schlanken Finger des Skispringers auf den Hüften und zwangen den verletzten Ståle zu weiterer Bewegungslosigkeit, aber eigentlich war Ståle gerade auch viel zu versunken in den wunderbaren Anblick des rot gefleckten Anders, der seinen Schwanz zwischen den vollen, roten Lippen hatte.  
Als Anders sich dann aber aufrichtete und von Ståles Schwanz abließ, konnte der Snowboarder sich das frustrierte Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Aber der Ältere grinste nur und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf Ståles Lippen, bevor er sich dann aber gleich wieder hinunterbeugte und sein Werk wieder aufnahm, während ein Finger sich zwischen die festen Backen des Snowboarders drängte und fordernd gegen den festen Muskelring drückte und massierte.  
Fanni ließ sich Zeit und Ståle warf den Kopf schwer atmend zurück und reagierte mit einem Geräusch, das sowohl leidend, als auch lustvoll zu klingen schien, als der Finger endlich in ihn glitt und sich vorsichtig, tastend bewegte. Minutenlang lag Ståle angespannt in den Laken, aber als es ihm endlich gelang sich zu entspannen, schob Fanni einen weiteren Finger in ihn und suchte tastend den kleinen, gewissen Punkt, der Ståles Nerven überlasten und den Snowboarder in ein willenloses, lustvoll aufstöhnendes Bündel verwandeln würde.  
Fanni wurde zur selben Zeit fündig, als er endlich Ståles Forderungen nachgab und dessen Schwanz ganz in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Seine Lippen schlossen sich um die Wurzel und seine heißer Atem strich über die kurzen, blonden Haare der Scham. „Daunenfein!“, der Kosenamen, an den Anders sich einst nur widerwillig hatte gewöhnen können, klang in diesem Moment wie Fluch und Segen gleichzeitig, als Ståles schmaler Körper sich um Fanni anspannte. Die Finger massierten seine Prostata, die Zunge glitt über die Länge des harten Schwanzes und reizten den nun viel empfindsamen Jüngeren so sehr, dass dieser fast nicht bemerkte, wie ein dritter Finger in ihn eindrang.  
Der ältere Athlet löste sich, gerade als Ståles Körper und Verstand sich in den ersten, dunklen Wogen eines aufkommenden Orgasmus zu verlieren drohte. Anders' Finger glitten heraus und auch die vollen Lippen ließen vom harten, tropfenden Schwanz ab, woraufhin Ståle einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich gab und sich unwillig, aber auch fordernd gegen Anders bewegte. „Hab wohl doch genug gelernt, oder …?“, murmelte Anders und die Matratze bewegte sich, als der Skispringer sich kurz bewegte, um sich in eine andere Position zu bringen. Als Ståle nun widerwillig die Augen öffnete und es ihm gelang den Blick zu fokussieren, sah er, wie Anders sich nun zwischen seinen Beinen platzierte. Hastig nutzte er die Gelegenheit und schlang, als der kleine Skispringer sich willig für einen Kuss zu ihm hinunterbeugen wollte, die langen Beine fordernd um den kleineren Athleten. Der leidenschaftliche Kuss dauerte nicht lange, aber dann konnte Ståle auch schon bereits die Spitze der Erregung fühlen, wie sie sich fordernd zwischen die prallen Backen drückte. Eine kurze, wortlose Warnung, bevor Anders sich langsam in den schlanken Körper schob.  
Ståle schnappte nach Luft und sank in die zerwühlten Laken zurück, als Andern nun, nur die Spitze der Erregung in ihm, ein weiteres Mal verharrte und sich einen weiteren, noch lustvolleren Kuss stahl und atemlos gegen die geschwollenen Lippen wisperte, „Und … mache ich das gut?“ Ståle, der sich nur langsam an das Gefühl von Anders in ihm zu gewöhnen schien, nickte knapp und bewegte sich nun langsam gegen den Kleineren, fast als ob er ihn so dazu bewegen wollte, tiefer in ihn einzudringen. Fanni lachte nur und lächelte zufrieden, als Ståle schließlich atemlos die Hüften gegen ihn zu bewegen begann und noch einmal nickte, „Ja … sehr ...“  
Der kleine Skispringer schmunzelte, stieß gleichzeitig aber tief in den angespannten Körper unter sich und berauschte sich an den lustvollen Geräuschen, während seine Hand sich um Ståles Erregung legte und sie im selben Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu pumpen begann. Anders' stahlgraue Augen waren vor Lust zu dunklem Silber verblasst, die Wangen waren und sein Atem ging nun nur noch Stoßweise. Die roten, kussgeschwollenen Lippen waren halb geöffnet und die verwuschelten, blonden Haare klebten, nass vom Schweiß am Kopf, nur eine einzelne, lange Strähne, die sich aus Ståles unordentlichem Zopf gelöst hatte, hing wild in die blaue Augen. Fanni konnte nun nicht mehr genug von dem Anblick bekommen und auch Ståle schien den ungewohnten Anblick seines plötzlich so dominaten Freundes zu genießen. Und, er konnte seinen Blick auch jetzt nicht von Ståle abwenden, als beide Männer in einer stummen Übereinkunft das Tempo noch einmal steigerten und es kaum mehr erwarten zu können schienen, sich endlich in einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt zu vereinen.  
Ståle, der sich schon lange nicht mehr so willig jemandem hingegeben hatte, genoss das lang vergessene Gefühl, als plötzlich Druck sich in ihm aufzubauen begann. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich alleine auf das Gefühl auf die schwarzen, wilden Wogen des heißen Orgasmus, die nun wie eine Sturzflut über ihn hereinzubrechen drohten. Aus der Schwärze wurde reines, strahlend helles Weiß, als eine letzte Welle von Lust durch seinen Körper jagte und auch Fanni schloss die Augen, als er fühlte, wie sie beide über die Klippe glitten und eng vereint in die Tiefe stürzte. Der Aufprall kam plötzlich und raubte beiden Männern für einen Moment den Atem.  
Ståle lächelte müde und schloss erschöpft die Augen, als der kleine Skispringer sich schließlich aus ihm löste und die Decke über die beiden verschwitzten und erhitzten Körper zog, „Hast wirklich was gelernt ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders schlang wieder einen Arm um den trainierten Körper, zog ihn näher zu sich und schmiegte sich zufrieden an ihn, „Hatte einige gute Lehrer ...“


	24. the list

„Was?“, Fanni keuchte auf, als Ståle sich plötzlich bewegte und den überraschten Kleineren unter sich brachte. Die blauen Augen loderten fordernd und Fanni schluckte, als er Ståle sich nun langsam zu ihm hinunterbeugte, „Gute … Lehrer?“ „Ståle ...“, seine Zähne mahlten hinter den rot gefleckten Wangen und der Skispringer seufzte nur, als Ståle nicht nachgab, sondern unerbittlich eine Antwort forderte, „Also, wer waren deine Lehrer …?“ „Das ist doch unwichtig ...“, murmelte Fanni, aber seine Wangen färbten sich in einem noch dunkleren Rotton, „Das ist doch alles lang vorbei ...“ „Ich will es dennoch wissen ...“, eine seltsame Härte lag plötzlich in Ståles Stimme und Fanni schloss seufzend die Augen, „Aber … Warum ist dir das so wichtig?“ „Muss mich doch bei ihnen erkenntlich zeigen ...“, Fannis Augen flogen erschrocken auf, als die Worte gegen seine Lippen gewispert wurden und seine Wangen röteten sich, als er direkt in Ståles grinsendes Gesicht sah, „Ich wette, Lars war dabei … Ich erkenne die Technik wieder …“ „Du hast ...“, Fannis Wangen brannten nun förmlich und die großen, grauen Augen ähnelten brodelnden Seen aus geschmolzenem Silber, die sich förmlich an Ståles schmalem Gesicht festgesaugt zu haben schienen, „ … mit Lars?“ „Du nicht?“, Ståle wirkte noch immer genauso unbekümmert, während Fanni nun einerseits peinlich berührt, als auch eifersüchtig schien, als nun er eine Antwort seines Freundes forderte, „Wann?“ „Mmmmh … Olympia … Er hatte da ja ziemlich viel zu tun …“, Ståle zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern und gab ein leises 'Uff' von sich, als Fanni ihn von sich schob und dann schon fast aus dem Bett zu flüchten schien. Der Snowboarder gähnte und beobachtete den nackten Skispringer, der vor dem Bett auf und ablief voller Neugier und legte schließlich fragend den Kopf schief, „Ist dir das etwa peinlich?“  
„JA!“, presste Fanni zwischen fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ballte frustriert die Fäuste. „Ach … Daunenfein ...“, auch Ståle kämpfte sich nun aus den zerwühlten Decken und zog den peinlich berührten Anders wieder in seine Arme, „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein … War doch bestimmt schön mit Lars zu üben, oder? Er ist sehr talentiert ...“ „Ståle ...“, Fanni sah bittend zu dem Größeren auf und seufzte, „Nicht … bitte ...“ „Mein süßes, kleines Daunenfein ...“, Ståle strich über seine nackten Arme und verflocht ihre Finger sanft miteinander, bevor er den Kleineren nun fast schon zögerlich küsste und dann leise und verheißungsvoll gegen die vollen, roten Lippen wisperte, „Lieb dich ...“  
„Mmmmh ...“, eine ganze Weile standen sie eng umschlungen im ehemaligen Kinderzimmer, bevor Anders sich schließlich räusperte und Anstalten machten, sich aus der sanften Umarmung des Größeren zu lösen, „Sollten wir nicht langsam zurück …? Was ist denn mit deiner Familie …?“ „Vermissen uns eh nicht ...“, murmelte Ståle und stieß den Kleineren wieder rücklings aufs Bett und gab ihm, als er sich kichernd neben ihn fallen ließ und sich, einem Tintenfisch nicht unähnlich an ihn schmiegte, keine Gelegenheit mehr zum Entkommen, „Außerdem bin ich müde ...“

„Also …?“, Ståles Finger strichen hauchzart über Fannis Seite und Fanni seufzte, „Ståle … Lass es doch einfach ...“ „Ich bin aber neugierig ...“, der warme Atem des Snowboarders strich über Anders' Hals und jagte einen Schauer durch den trainierten Körper, „Ich sag dir auch meine ...“ „Du erinnerst dich natürlich noch immer an alle ihre Namen?“, spottete Fanni und biss sich gleich darauf ertappt auf die Lippe, „Ich meine ...“ „Natürlich ...“, Ståle verflocht ihre Hände und glitt mit dem Fuß über Fannis Bein, „Da wären zu erst mal mein Nachhilfelehrer … Weißt du, ich brauchte eigentlich keine Nachhilfe … aber, er war so niedlich … Dein kamen paar Mitschüler … Was ist? Willst du die Namen, damit du sie googeln kannst?“ „Haha ...“, schnaubte Fanni und rückte mit einem frustrierten Grunzen von seinem Freund ab, „Du verarschst mich.“ „Würde ich nie wagen ...“, Ståle richtete sich etwas auf und schmunzelte, „Also? Willst du die Namen?“ „Nein.“, Fannis Augen gaben eine ganz andere Antwort, schien das Silber doch förmlich die Namen zu fordern und Ståle grinste amüsiert, „Jordan … zwei … Nein, drei Anderse … Euch gibt es ja wirklich Zuhauf … Ehrlich … manchmal glaube ich, den Eltern fällt nichts besseres ein … Aber, sie waren dunkelhaarig … Nein, stimmt nicht. Einer hatte sich die Haare blau gefärbt ... Mmmmh … Sofia … sie war zwei Klassen über mir … Hugo, Lara … Julie … Tja, und dann … dann kam der Verband … und es wurde lustiger ...“  
Neugierig sah Ståle zu seinem sichtlich peinlich berührten Freund, der zwischen Schrecken und Neugier zu schwanken schien und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Olav war einer der ersten … Ich fand die blauen Haare damals einfach cool … Hätte aber nie gedacht, dass er tatsächlich überall … blau wäre ...“  
Fanni gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen, während Ståle einfach weitersprach und an den Fingern abzählte, „Innerhalb der Crew … wir haben ziemlich experimentiert … Alek hat mir geholfen mich vor den Läufen zu entspannen … Zu Len bin ich nachts gekommen, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte … Und so weiter … “ „Und Lars?“, erkundigte Fanni sich leise und hob etwas den Kopf, so dass er den Jüngeren ansehen konnte. „Lars? Das kam Jahre später … Schade eigentlich, oder? Aber heiß waren die Zwillinge schon damals ...“, Ståle schien plötzlich nachdenklich, grinste dann aber wieder, „Sie haben mich aber nicht mal mit ihren sexy Ärschen angeguckt … Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach zu jung für sie … Ich war damals immerhin erst 14 … Das hat Anders allerdings nicht an zweideutigen Witzen gehindert … oder daran mir Haschkekse zu geben … Frode hat aber eigentlich immer gut auf mich aufgepasst … Silje … White … Mmmmh … und du.“  
„Das sind ...“, Fanni räusperte sich etwas hilflos und wieder färbten sich seine Wangen unter dem neugierigen Blick des Jüngeren dunkler, „ … einige.“ „Und, was ist mir dir? Oder war ich etwa derjenige, der das erste Mal daunenfeiern durfte?“, Ståle beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn kurz, bevor er gegen seine Lippen wisperte, „Sag es mir ...“ „Nein ...“, der kleine Skispringer wand etwas verlegen den Blick ab und schien nach Worten suchen zu müssen, „Du warst nicht … der Erste … Das war … jemand aus … aus meiner Schule … in Lillehammer ...“ „Und, was hat er mit dir gemacht?“, Ståle flüsterte es heiser in sein Ohr und seine Hand wanderte wieder über den Körper, strich zärtlich über die bebenden Flanken, „So was …?“ „Sie ...“, Fanni schluckte und schien seine Stimme schließlich nach einigen Sekunden wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, sodass sie nicht mehr gluckste, „Sie war … in meiner Klasse … Anna ...“ „Und, hat sie das mit dir gemacht?“, wisperte Ståle als seine Finger sich nun sanft, aber dennoch fordernd, um die Erregung legten und sie zu massieren zu begann, „So etwas …?“ „Nein ...“, Fanni schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden, als der Daumen nun sanft die Vorhaut zurückschob, „Nein ...“ „Schade ...“, murmelte Ståle und hauchte nun einen Kuss hinter das Ohr des Kleineren, „Und, wer kam nach ihr …?“ „Benjamin ...“, murmelte Anders und keuchte auf, als Ståle den Daumen nun sanft über die empfindliche Unterseite des harten Schwanzes zog und über die Wurzel und die Hoden kratzte, „Tom ...“ „Hilde?“, Ståles Augen leuchteten nun förmlich vor Überraschung und Fanni biss sich sogleich auf die Unterlippe, aber der Griff um seinen Schwanz festigte sich, als der Snowboarder nun damit begann die Hoden zu massieren, bevor er unwillig hervorstieß, „Ja ...“ „Also … Tom André Hilde ... Das Hyperhäschen … Ich bin neugierig … Wie war er?“, forderte Ståle eine Antwort ein und grinste, als Fanni, unwillig eine Antwort zu geben, einfach die Augen schloss, „Ståle ...“ „Komm schon ...“, Ståles Lippen liebkosten wieder den empfindsamen Punkt hinter Fannis Ohr und er grinste, als der Skispringer beinahe wie von selbst die Hüften hob und mit einem hilflos klingenden Seufzen in seine Hand stieß, „Mir kannst du es doch verraten ...“  
„Es war einmal ...“, murmelte Fanni nach kurzem Zögern atemlos klingend und seufzte, „Nichts besonders ...“ „Nicht?“, Ståle klang beinahe etwas enttäuscht, „Ich dachte, er wäre einfallsreich ...“ „Nein.“, die sonst so blassen Wangen des Skispringers röteten sich nun verräterisch und Ståle grinste siegessicher, während seine Finger über die sensitive Haut der Hoden rieben, „Also doch … was hat er getan …?“ „Wir hatten Sex ...“, Fannis Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern und er wirkte nun noch verlegener, „Im Van … Er … kniete vor mir ...“ „Blow Job ...“, Ståles blaue Augen funkelten amüsiert, „Wie ich ihm zutraue … bestimmt während der Fahrt?“ Fanni nickte knapp und mit brennenden Wangen, „Ja!“ „Klingt verführerisch ...“, murmelte der Snowboarder und kratzte mit dem Nagel quälend langsam über die empfindliche Penisnaht, woraufhin Fanni sich mit einem heiseren Seufzen aufbäumte, „Und … hat es dir gut gefallen?“


	25. simply the best ...

„Ståle ...“, brachte Fanni schwer atmend hervor und drängte sich um Erlösung bettelnd an die ihn fordernd streichelnde Hand. „Was?“, Ståle grinste und hauchte gegen die dunkelroten, erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen, „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass ich besser war ...“ Fanni holte tief Luft, als die langen Finger sich wieder um seine Erregung legte und der Daumen immer wieder auf und abwärts über die empfindliche Unterseite strich. Die ausdrucksstarken, grauen Augen schlossen sich und der trainierte Körper des älteren Athleten verspannte sich, als Ståle ihn nun endlich küsste.

„So … Du hattest ja nun den Vergleich … Wer war denn nun besser?“, Ståle kniete über dem erschöpft daliegenden Skispringer und grinste, als der etwas erstaunt die großen, grauen Augen öffnete und dann frustriert seufzte, „Ist das etwa ein Wettkampf?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Ståle rieb sich fordernd gegen Fannis Unterleib und der Kleinere keuchte sofort wieder auf und die langen Finger gruben sich in das zerwühlte Bettzeug, „Verdammt noch mal, Ståle!“ „ ...bin nur neugierig ...“, die weichen Lippen des Snowboarders wanderten über den flachen Bauch, seine Zunge tauchte verspielt in den tiefen Bauchnabel ein und er zog seine Nase denn genüsslich über den hellen Flaum hinab zur Scham, „Muss doch wissen, wo ich bei meinem Daunenfein stehe … Oder, ob was bei dir steht ...“  
Fannis Finger gruben sich in die langen, dunkelblonden Locken des Jüngeren und die Nägel kratzten fordernd über die Kopfhaut, aber Ståle schnaubte nur, als seine Nase etwas zu heftig mit Fannis Hüftknochen kollidierte, „Erst will ich eine Antwort haben ...“ Fanni seufzte zufrieden auf, als Ståle erst an der weichen Haut, die sich blass über den Hüftknochen spannte, knabberte und dann behutsam darüber leckte, „Du bist ein Ekel ...“ „Du klingst noch nicht wirklich überzeugend ...“, Ståle pustete sanft gegen die feuchte Haut und kicherte, als ein Schauer durch Fannis schlanken Körper lief und der Kleinere seufzte, „Das kannst du viel besser … Gib dir mal etwas Mühe, Daunenfeinchen ...“ „Du verdammtes Arschloch ...“, stieß Fanni frustriert hervor, buckelte dann aber gegen den Snowboarder und drückte sich mit einem unwilligen Wimmern gegen ihn. Aber noch immer beachtete Ståle ihn nicht, sondern beugte sich wieder über ihn, sodass Fannis Erregung nun zwischen ihren verschwitzten Körpern gefangen war, „Schon etwas besser … Aber noch nicht dass, was ich hören will ...“ „Was … willst … du … hören?“, brachte Fanni nun schwer atmend und bereits merklich abgehackt klingend hervor, aber Ståle schüttelte nur den Kopf, hob mahnend den Zeigefinger und legte ihn an Fannis rote, noch vom letzten Kuss geschwollene Lippen legte, „Pssst … Solltest du das nicht wissen?“  
Für einen kurzen Moment suchten die grauen Augen Ståles schmale Gestalt und schienen nach irgendeinem Zeichen oder Hinweis zu suchen, aber dann teilten sich die vollen Lippen und die kleine Zunge leckte, erst nur vorsichtig, aber langsam mutiger werdend über den langen Finger. Ståle leckte sich bei dem Anblick seinerseits über die Lippen und sein dunkler, blauer Blick hing schwer und schwarz vor Lust an Fannis Lippen, die sich nun fester um den Zeigefinger schlossen.  
Der feuchte, glänzende Finger strich, kaum dass Fanni ihn mit einem widerwilligen Seufzen aus seiner warmen Mundhöhle entlassen hatte, über die rotfleckige Wange. Fanni seufzte zufrieden und brachte einen Ton hervor, der beinahe wie das Schnurren einer Katze klang, als der Finger nun über den willig dagebotenen Hals hinab und dann über die warme Haut des Oberkörpers wanderte. Ståle schien seine Erforschung des eigentlich so bekannten Körpers auskosten zu wollen und Fanni räkelte sich unwillig, bevor der massierende Finger dann endlich in den trennenden Spalt der Pobacken glitt. Der Skispringer keuchte auf, als der Finger nun vorsichtig gegen den Muskelring stieß und ihn wiederum massierte. Trotz allem, entspannte sich der Kleinere, als aber schließlich Finger für Finger in ihn glitt nur langsam. Die grauen, von Lust umwölkten Augen schlossen sich und der Skispringer lag, sich schwer atmend Ståle ganz hingeben wollend, unter dem Jüngeren in den Laken.  
Der Skispringer seufzte auf, als Ståle die Finger dann aber lustvolle Minuten später schließlich zurückzog und keuchte dann auch wieder leise auf und bewegte fordernd die Hüfte, während der Jüngere sich endlich langsam in ihn schob. Die langen Finger ruhten auf Fannis Seiten, trommelten einen lautlosen Takt auf das feste, weiße Fleisch und der graue Blick des Skispringers hing nun an Stales schlanker Gestalt, die regungslos verharrend vor ihm aufragte, einer heiligen, zerzausten Ikone gleich, „Was …?“ „Sag es ...“, Ståle stieß das erste Mal zu und rollte die Hüfte, bevor er dann aber auch gleich wieder verharrte, während Fanni atemlos keuchte, „Ich … weiß … nicht ...“ „Schade ...“, Ståle beugte sich vor und unterdessen knabberte verspielt an der Unterlippe woraufhin Anders, durch diese kurze Reibung an seinem Schwanz, der noch immer zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen war, sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen aufbäumte, „Dann sollte wohl aufhören ...“  
„Ichliebedich ...“, stieß Fanni hektisch hervor, die grauen Augen öffneten sich und schienen nun beinahe ängstlich nach Ståles Blick zu suchen. „Na bitte ...“, Ståle schmiegte sich näher an ihn, küsste den Kleineren genüsslich und begann gleichzeitig rhythmisch die schmalen Hüften zu bewegen. Schnell hatten sich die beiden Männer im gleichen Takt gefunden und nur noch ihr schwerer Atem und das heisere, lustvolle Stöhnen hallte durch das sonnendurchflutete Zimmer.

Als Fanni schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, zitterte er. Er stellte fest, dass die Sonne weitergewandert sein musste und als er blinzelte, entdeckte er, dass der helle, wärmende Lichtfinger der Sonnenstrahlen nicht mehr länger auf dem zerwühlten Bett lag, sondern das dies nun in kühle Schatten getaucht zu sein schien. Müde tastete Fanni nach der dünnen Bettdecke, aber damit schien er nun Ståle geweckt zu haben. Der Snowboarder murrte unzufrieden, zog dann aber den Kleineren besitzergreifend in seine Arme und vergrub seine Nase in seinem Nacken, „kalt ...“ „Dann lass mich die Decke ...“, Fanni versuchte sich halbherzig aus dem festen Griff zu befreien, aber Ståle brummte nur und drängte sich gegen ihn und der Kleinere seufzte schließlich, „Ståle … Lass mich los ...“ „Will kuscheln ...“, murmelte Ståle in den sonnenverbrannten Nacken des Skispringers und Fanni erschauderte, als der kühle Atem über die erhitzte Haut strichen, „Du bist echt ein Idiot ...“

„Klopf! Klopf! Ich hoffe, ihr seid angezogen? Ich habe noch immer vom Nachhilfelehrer, der nackt aus dem Fenster sprang genug ...“, es klopfte an der Tür und noch während Fanni hastig nach der Decke tastete, um sie über sich und seinen, sich nun ebenfalls aufsetzenden Freund zu ziehen, konnte er mit vor Grauen geweiteten Augen zu sehen, wie nicht nur die Tür langsam geöffnet wurde sondern auch wie Ståle sich vollkommen nackt erhob und iin dem warmen Sonnenlicht zu baden schien und sich dort zufrieden streckte, „Komm ruhig rein, Ninchen ...“  
Nina spähte, wohl durch den Tonfall vorgewarnt, etwas misstrauisch durch den Spalt und seufzte dann, als ihr Bruder die Tür nun mit einem Grinsen ganz aufzog, „Seid wann bist du denn so prüde? Hier gibt es nichts, was du nicht eh schon kennt ...“ „Na ja ...“, ihr Blick wanderte über den schmalen Körper ihres kleines Bruders und sie deutete grinsend auf die roten Male von Fingernägeln, die sich feurig von Ståles gebräunter Haut abhoben, „So wie es aussieht, hat dein kleines Daunenfein wohl doch Krallen … Ich dachte immer, Wildgänse hätten nur große Watschelfüße?“ „Hat er doch auch.“, Ståle wirkte bei dieser Unterstellung beinahe schon empört und humpelte, Nina zu sich heran winkend, zum Bett und schlug die Decke, an die Fanni sich krampfhaft klammerte zurück, „Siehst du? Niedliche Watschelfüße!“  
Fannis Wangen waren tief rot und die grauen Augen blitzten, als er nun versuchte mit einer Hand die Decke, die Ståle noch immer festhielt, wieder zu sich zu ziehen und sich mit der anderen Hand verzweifelt bemühte seine Blößen zu verdecken, „STÅLE!“ „Was?“, der Snowboarder musterte seinen Freund sichtlich irritiert, wand sich dann aber seufzend an seine Schwester, „Oh nein … Das Daunenfein kükt … Ich dachte, ich hätte ihm das gerade aus gevögelt ...“  
Nina verdrehte nur die Augen und lachte, als Fannis nun blindlings nach dem Federkissen tastete, stattdessen aber Ståles alten Plüscheisbären erwischte und das arme Plüschtier wütend nach Ståle schleuderte, „Ich gehe und sage Mama, dass ihr wohl noch nicht fertig seid …“ „Hey, mein armer Karli!“, Ståle beachtete seine Schwester, die nun leise die Tür hinter sich schloss, nicht sondern bückte sich und hob den großen Plüschbären auf und drückte ihn dann schmollend an sich, „Er hatte dir nichts getan!“

„Danke, dass ihr so leise gewesen seid ...“, Frode empfing das Paar am Fuß der Treppe und grinste, als er sich zwischen die beiden drängte und jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter seines Bruders und dessen Freund legte, um sie in das Wohnzimmer zu führen „Man hat fast nichts gehört … Und die Nachbarn haben sich auch noch nicht beschwert, dass wir den Kater kastrieren sollen …“  
Im Wohnzimmer wartete die Familie und Fanni errötete prompt wieder, fand aber keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, als Frode ihn mit sich auf die Couch zog und ihm das, von Ståle gestohlene Kuscheltier mit einem Grinsen in die Hand drückte, „Hier, damit kein Kuscheldefizit entsteht ...“ Ståle warf noch einen misstrauischen Blick auf seinen Bruder und seinen Freund und wohl auch auf das alte Plüschtier, bevor seine Mutter ihn zum Sessel zog und ihm das erste, in buntes Papier eingewickelte Papier auf den Schoss legte, „Das ist eigentlich für Anders und dich ...“


	26. proof

„Vogelfutter?“, Ståle sah erst noch etwas misstrauisch von seiner Mutter zu seiner Schwester, bevor er damm vorsichtig die leuchtend gelbe Schleife um das schmale Päckchen löste, „Oder ein Federpflegeset? Nein, jetzt habe ich es … Ein Brutset für Gänse ...Aber, ich muss euch enttäuschen, Eier wird das Daunenfein wahrscheinlich nicht legen … Schade ...“ Fanni zischte warnend, aber Frode hielt ihn fest und grinste, „Wir hatten an Flossen gedacht … dann könntet ihr beide euer Petplay im Bett ausleben ...“ Die Wangen des Skispringers färbten sich nun deutlich rot und Ståle schmollte beinahe, als er unter dem bunten Papier eine schmale Schachtel vorfand, „Schade, Watschelflossen hätten mit gut gefallen ...“  
„Mach es doch erstmal auf!“, Nina schlug ihrem Bruder gegen den Arm und zog denn die Beine auf die Couch, „Los! Ich will euer Gesicht sehen!“ „Na gut ...“, Ståle hob nun den Deckel an und betrachtete das Geschenk neugierig, „Hmmmh ...“ „Und?“, rutschte es dem ebenso neugierigen Fanni heraus und endlich ließ Frode ihn auch los, so dass Ståle ihn nun heranwinkte und dann auf seinen Schoss zog, bevor er ihm die Schachtel reichte, „Und? Gefällt es dir? Auf den Grachten kannst du sicher schwimmen und Artgenossen triffst du da auch ...“ „Halt doch wenigstens einmal ...“, Fannis graue Augen weiteten sich nun vor Überraschung, als er jetzt die beiden Flugtickets entdeckte, „ … Amsterdam?“ „Amsterdam … Die Idee kam bestimmt von Frode ...“, der Snowboarder zwinkerte seinem großen Bruder zu und grinste gleichzeitig, während seine langen Finger auf Anders' Oberschenkel verschlungene Muster malte, „Der weiß wo man auch ohne Snowboard Höhenflüge haben kann ...“  
„Ich dachte eher daran, dass das Daunenfein dich dann in den Grachten ertränken könnte.“, Frode zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als sein Bruder ihm nun den Mittelfinger zeigte und Fanni schloss seufzend die Augen, „Hilft nicht … Ståle kann schwimmen.“ „Aber nicht mit 50 Gramm Gras.“, mischte sich nun auch Nina ein und ließ ihren kleinen Bruder nicht zu Wort kommen, „Oder, wenn du ihm einen Zementblock um den Hals hängst ...“ „Ist Amsterdam berühmt für Zement?“, Fanni seufzte, als Ståles angenehm warmen Finger nun von seinem Oberschenkel verschwanden und der jüngere Snowboarder stattdessen auf seinem Handy tippte, „Ståle … das war ein Scherz ...“ „Tulpen ...“, Ståle ignorierte seinen Freund, der nur die Augen verdrehte und weiterhin angestrengt auf dem Display herum wischte, „Mmmmh … Bunte Tulpenfelder … Hübsch … Coffeeshops … Fahrräder … Die haben bestimmt auch ein Kinderfahrrad für dich, Daunenfein … Möchtest du eines mit Donald Duck-Hupe? Dann findest du sicher Anschluss an deine dortigen Verwandten ...“

„Wollt ihr nicht hier schlafen?“, Gunn betrachtete, als sie ihren Jüngsten und dessen Freund einige Stunden später zur Haustür begleitete, sorgenvoll den langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel, an dem sich frühsommerliche Gewitterwolken dunkel und bedrohlich, beinahe wie ein schwarzes Gebirge aufzutürmen schienen, „Das Wetter … Und, ihr habt doch noch einen langen Weg ...“ Ein erster, gleißender Blitz zuckte durch die dunklen Wolken und eine plötzliche Windböe, welche die Wolkenberge über den schweren, bleigrauen Himmel jagte und gleichzeitig auch das leise Krachen des fernen Donners mit sich trug. Nur noch wenig helles Blau zeigte sich am zusehends dunkler werdenden Himmel und den aufgetürmten, dunklen Wolkenbergen, angestrahlt von den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die hier und dort versuchten durch die schwarze Wolkendecke zu brechen, leuchteten wie goldene Seen inmitten der Dunkelheit. Und dort, wo die Strahlen der Sonne es dann wirklich durch die dicken Wolken schafften, ergossen sich die abendlichen, rot goldenen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne über das in Erwartung des Gewitters scheinbar den Atem anhaltenden Landes. „Das Daunenfein hat morgen Training.“, Ståle küsste seine besorgte Mutter auf die Wange, „Und, ich muss morgen zur Physio. Du kennst Lars, der wird zum Wadenbeißer, wenn man zu spät kommt ...“ Fanni errötete zwar bei den Worten, nickte aber dennoch zustimmend, „Es tut mir leid … Aber, es ist schon spät ...“ „Schon gut.“, sie wand sich nun an Ståles Freund und umarmte den angespannten Athleten kurz, „Meldet euch aber bitte, wenn ihr Zuhause seid … Versprich es mir ...“

„Sie macht sich noch immer Sorgen ...“, murmelte Ståle und betrachtete die kleiner werdende Gestalt seiner winkenden Mutter im Rückspiegel und Anders, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, seufzte, „Kein Wunder.“ „Was?“, Ståles blauer Blick wanderte nun interessiert zu seinem Beifahrer und er leckte sich über die Lippen, „Warum machst du dir denn Sorgen?“ „Warum? Das fragst du noch?!?“, Fanni verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaufte genervt, als Ståle nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte, „Du bist verletzt … weigerst dich die Medikamente zu nehmen … Du kannst kaum laufen, krabbelst aber mit deiner Nichte über den Boden ...“ „Ich würde auch vor dir auf den Boden krabbeln ...“, unterbrach Ståle ihn grinsend und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, während Fanni nur wiederum seufzend die Augen schloss, „Das glaube ich kaum ...“ „Soll ich es dir beweisen?“, ohne nachzudenken fuhr Ståle den dunklen Wagen an den Straßenrand und zog die Handbremse an.  
Fanni war so erstaunt, dass er gar nicht reagierte, als Ståle sich nun hinüberbeugte und den Sitz so weit es ging nach hinten schob, bevor er dann seinen Gurt löste und die Fahrertür öffnete. Der graue Blick folgte Ståles schlanker, im unregelmäßigen Aufflackern der gleißenden Blitze sichtbarer Gestalt und er atmete erschrocken ein, als der Snowboarder plötzlich die Beifahrertür öffnete, „Mach die Beine breit, Daunenfeinchen ...“ Überrascht gehorchte Fanni und starrte auf Ståle, der nun vor ihm im engen Fußraum kniete und sich schwer auf den Knien des Skispringers abstützte, „Siehst du? Ich bin auf meinen Knien … Was kiege ich nun dafür?“  
Der Ältere beugte sich vorsichtig vor, schloss die, im immer böiger werdenden Wind schlagende Tür und küsste Ståle dann noch kurz, „Du bist echt ein Vollidiot ....“ Die blauen Augen des Snowboarders funkelten und Fanni hustete gequält und räusperte sich mehrmals hilflos, als Ståles viel zu warme Hände gleichzeitig über die empfindliche Innenseite der Oberschenkel zu wandern begonnen hatten. Sie drückten die kräftigen Beine weiter auseinander, sodass Stale sich näher an den, noch immer im Gurt gefangenen Anders schmiegen konnte. Die warmen Handflächen strichen über den rauen Stoff der dunklen Anzughose, der Zeigefinger fuhr langsam die Konturen von Anders‘ Glied, das sich bereits beinahe lüsternd seinen Fingern entgegen drückte und sich bereits deutlich unter dem dunklen Stoff abzeichnete. Anders biss auf seine Unterlippe, um das Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Ståles Finger vorwitzig auf die Erhebung, dort wo er verborgen unter dem weichen Stoff die Spitze vermutete, tippte. Aber die langen Finger wollten ihn auch weiterhin keine Ruhe lassen, sie massierten und rieben seinen harten Schwanz, der sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen reckte, weiter. Sie rieben die pochende Erregung gegen das Gefängnis aus Stoff, rollten sie zwischen den Finger, bis Anders sich, mit dem Gefühl, dass er alleine durch diese Reibung zu einem Orgasmus gelangen könnte, in dem Sitz zurücklehnte.  
Aber Stale ließ ihn nicht, sondern fuhr abschließend mit dem Finger über den Reißverschluss, zog den metallischen Schieber quälend langsam nach unten und befreite den harten Schwanz endlich aus dem dunklen Stoff. Genüsslich betrachtete der Snowboarder im weiteren gleißenden Lichts eines Blitzes, für einen Augenblick den Schwanz, der heiß und bereits vor Lust tropfend schwer in seiner Hand lag und zuckte zusammen, als der plötzlich einsetzende Regen ein wildes Stakkato auf dem Dach des Wagens trommelte.  
Ståle fing sich schnell, griff behutsam nach Anders‘ Hand, hauchte einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen und dirigierte die blasse Hand in seine halb langen, blonden Haare. Anders‘ graue Augen verengten sich nun voller Misstrauen, aber der Snowboarder lächelte nur und leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen, „Du musst schon etwas mitarbeiten, Daunenfein … Oder dachtest du … alles ist umsonst?“ Bevor er aber antworten konnte, löste der Snowboarder aber auch schon den Blickkontakt und beugte sich vor. Langsam leckte er über die heiße Länge, ließ seine Zunge für einige Sekunden auf der Eichel ruhen und rollte die Zunge schließlich, als wäre sie ein köstlich süßer Lolly, um die feucht tropfende Spitze.  
Anders‘ blasse Finger gruben sich in die blonden Locken, die Nägel kratzten rau und wild über die Kopfhaut, als der Skispringer aufstöhnend und doch für jedes Wort, das im stetigen Prasseln des Regens und dem rollenden Dröhnen des Donners geraubt wurde, verloren, nach mehr verlangte. Ståle lächelte, ließ seine Zunge provozierend langsam über die ganze Länge des Schwanzes wandern und stupste dann fordernd gegen die bereits erwartungsvoll gespannten Hoden. Zufrieden spürte der Snowboarder, wie die pralle Haut noch mehr gespannt wurde und wie der Kleinere, noch immer vom Gurt an den Sitz gefesselt und zur Ruhe gezwungen, unwillkürlich bettelnd die Hüfte zu bewegen begann. Er legte nun die Lippen um die Spitze und lutschte genüsslich daran, während Anders sich ihm entgegen reckte und ein weiteres Mal zerrten die schmalen, aber kräftigen Finger an den Locken, drückten den blonden Kopf fordernd tiefer zwischen die vor Lust bebenden Schenkel.  
Endlich erbarmte Ståle sich, nahm den Schwanz erst zwischen seine Lippen, ließ ihn dann in seine Mundhöhle gleiten. Wieder und wieder bewegte Anders die Hüfte in einem fordernden Rhythmus, den Ståle nur zu gerne aufnahm. Erst waren es lange, tiefe Stöße, beinahe ruhig und meditativ, aber bald wurde der Skispringer auch schon fordernder und der unruhige Atem schien immer schneller zu werden. Plötzlich löste sich die Hand aus den blonden Locken, tastete nach einem neuen Halt umher und glitt hilflos vom Leder des Armaturenbrettes, während eine lärmende Kakofonie von Donner über sie rollte und sogar den Wagen zum Beben zu bringen schien.  
Fanni zuckte erschrocken zusammen, seine Augen flogen auf und sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich. Ståle hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, als der Ältere nun gegen den Griff des Gurtes ankämpfend, plötzlich erschrocken nach vorne rutschte. Ståle hustete und hatte für einen kurzen Moment sichtlich Mühe Luft zu bekommen, als Anders sich von der Reibung und dem aufgebauten Druck getrieben, mit einem wilden Aufstöhnen in seinen Mund ergoss.  
Aber schnell hatte der Snowboarder sich wieder gefasst und leckte voller Genuss erst den Schwanz sauber und sich dann zufrieden über die Lippen, „Und, habe ich dich von meinen knienden Qualitäten überzeugt?“


	27. caught in the act(s)

Ein Klopfen an der Scheibe entband den Skispringer zwar von einer Antwort, ließ aber auch beide Männer gleich ein weiteres Mal erschrocken zusammenzucken, als nun die Fahrertür geöffnet wurde. „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“, mit wild klopfendem Herz drehte Fanni sich zur Beifahrerseite, durch deren nun offenen Tür der blendende Strahl einer Taschenlampe fiel. Mit roten Wangen musterte der Skispringer den dunklen Umriss, der im Licht eines gleißenden Blitzes zu einem dunkel gekleideten Polizeibeamter, der sich gegen den Wagen lehnte und reichlich neugierig in den Wagen sah, wurde. Der Skispringer zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte leicht, während sein Blick wieder Hilfe suchend zu Ståle, der noch immer auf seine Knie stützte und auf eine Antwort zu warten schien, wanderte.  
Anders versuchte verzweifelt den Jüngeren nach unten und somit wieder außerhalb des Sichtfelds des Polizisten zu drücken, aber Ståle grinste nur, bevor er zu Fannis Erleichterung dann doch wieder auf die Knie sank. „Alles war zu meiner vollster Zufriedenheit ...“, brachte Fanni etwas atemlos hervor und musste sich gleich wieder auf die Lippen beißen, als der blonde Skispringer nun wieder Finger über seinen Schritt streichen fühlte, als Ståle damit begann den Älteren wieder anzuziehen. „Wirklich?“, der Polizist wirkte nicht überzeugt und musterte den unruhigen Skispringer, der sich bemühte seinen Gesichtsausdruck ruhig und unschuldig zu halten, während Ståles lange Finger langsam über seinen Schwanz, der verräterischer Weise sofort wieder auf die sanften Berührungen reagierte und willig zu zucken begann, strichen, „Wirklich. Ich wollte doch nur eine kurze Pause machen … zur Ent … Zur Entspannung.“  
„Entspannung, so so .... Und das machst du auf dem Beifahrersitz?“, der Beamte tippte noch kurz grinsend an seine Mütze und Fanni wurde prompt rot, „Der Fahrer ist … nur kurz … Er musste … musste mal … raus … Hinter einen Baum … um zu ...“ Fanni schluckte und das Rot auf seinen Wangen wurde noch tiefer.  
Ståle begann bei dieser Erklärung zu kichern und drückte seine Nase in Anders' Schritt und die Vibrationen, die das durch seinen Schwanz jagen ließ, ließen Fanni, noch immer vom Gurt gefesselt, unruhig auf seinem hin und her rutschen. Der Polizist betrachtete den peinlich berührten und erregt wirkenden Skispringer für einen Augenblick ernst, lächelte dann aber plötzlich und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in den Fußraum hinein, „Die Beförderung von Personen im Fußraum ist aber trotzdem nicht erlaubt.“ Fanni fluchte leise, als er in die plötzliche Helligkeit blinzelte, aber Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Steht da auch was von Befriedigung?“ Der Polizist lachte und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während er nun den Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe noch einmal auf Fanni, der den Eindruck erweckte am liebsten im Sitz versinken zu wollen, „Hoffentlich habt ihr es bis zu eurem Bett nicht mehr weit, sonst gibt’s doch noch einen Strafzettel … Oh, und du solltest dir den Mund abwischen ...“

Der nächste Morgen war noch angenehm kühl, aber der prächtige Himmel, dessen ferner Horizont von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen golden gefärbt wurde, war bereits wolkenlos blau. Durch das große Küchenfenster, das Fanni fröhlich summend geöffnet hatte, drang der frische, würzige Duft nach feuchtem Gras und nasser Erde in die Küche. Ein altes Radio, das Rasmus ihm irgendwann geschenkt hatte, dudelte leise im Hintergrund, aber der enthusiastische Gesang der Vögel übertönte immer wieder die Melodie, als würden sich Natur und Technik einen Wettkampf liefern wollen. Ein, an diesem sich nur langsam erwärmenden Junimorgen, noch etwas träger Schmetterling flatterte als freundliche, bunter Farbtupfer in die Küche herein und in der Ferne hörte man die leisen Geräusche der etwas weit entfernt liegenden Straße. Fanni lauschte auf das Rauschen der Dusche und konnte dann, während er Kaffeelöffel für Kaffeelöffel in die leise blubbernde Kaffeemaschine füllte, beobachten wie sich die Badezimmertür öffnete. Trotz dass er es inzwischen gewohnt sein sollte, errötete er doch prompt, als Ståle ungeniert und nackt aus dem Bad trat.  
Der Snowboarder grinste in Richtung von Fanni, dessen Hand mit dem Kaffeelöffel inmitten der Bewegung förmlich erstarrt war und begann sich dann genüsslich im Licht, das durch das große Fenster der Tür fiel, zu räkeln schien. Für einen Augenblick war Fanni unfähig zu reagieren, als es aber an der Tür klopfte, schüttelte er den Kopf und sah Ståle, dessen Grinsen nun einer Herausforderung glich und der sich nun geschmeidig in Richtung Tür bewegte, beinahe panisch an und der Kaffeelöffel fiel klirrend auf den hellen Küchentresen, „Ståle … Nein!“  
„Was denn?“, der Snowboarder schmollte, als Fanni ihn wieder ins Bad stieß, bevor er die Haustür einen Spalt weit öffnete, „Was?“ „Guten Morgen!“, Tom stieß die Tür auf, drängte sich am überraschten Fanni vorbei und witterte dann prüfend, „Na, schläft dein Snowboarder noch oder steht er nackt in der Küche und macht uns Frühstück?“ „Tom ...“, Fanni folgte ihm eilig durch die Diele in die Küche und stieß fast gegen Tom, der beinahe enttäuscht wirkend in der Tür stehen geblieben war, „Er liegt also noch nackt oben im Bett?“ „Tut er nicht.“, versuchte Fanni seinen besten Freund abzulenken und trat an die Kaffeemaschine, Willst du Kaffee?“  
„Also, ich will Kaffee. Mit Milch und Zucker ...“, Fanni zuckte zusammen, als Ståles Stimme erklang, aber er wagte nach kurzem Zögern und nachdem Tom anerkennend gepfiffen hatte, einen knappen Blick zur Tür. Seine Wangen färbten sich dunkel, als der nackte Snowboarder grinsend gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und sich vollkommen unbekümmert durch die Haare strich, „Ståle … VERDAMMT!“  
Das Grinsen des Jüngeren blieb auch weiterhin, auch als Toms Blick prüfend über ihn wanderte, vollkommen unbekümmert, „Tom scheint es zu gefallen, oder?“ Der ehemalige Skispringer, der den Stuhl nun so gedreht hatte, dass er sowohl Ståle, als auch Fanni sehen konnte, nickte enthusiastisch, „Sehr sogar ...“ „Guck! Er weiß es wenigstens zu würdigen!“, schmollte Ståle und drehte sich, nun seine Nacktheit geradezu präsentierend, zu Tom, woraufhin Fanni nur knurrte und eilig zwischen Tom und seinen Freund trat, „Sandbech, hör auf ihm dein Ding entgegenzustrecken!“ „Soll ich es lieber in deinen Hintern stecken?“, Ståle legte sanft die Arme um den Kleineren, ließ seine Lippen über den verspannten Nacken wandern und bewegte dann fordernd die Hüften gegen Fannis Hintern, „Wenn du dich über die Arbeitsplatte beugst ...“  
Ein paar Sekunden hörte man nur das leise Dudeln des Radios, dann aber erklang ein protestierender Aufschrei und nachdem Fanni ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen geschlagen und ihm gleichzeitig auf den Fuß getreten war, hielt Ståle sich die Rippen und hüpfte theatralisch auf einen Bein, „Man, Daunenfein!“ Tom lachte nur, „Und das Daunenfein kükt am Morgen … Wie schön ...“ „Also, mir ist es lieber, wenn er sich am Morgen daunenfeinern lässt.“, mischte sich Ståle nun wieder ein und Fanni seufzte genervt, „Wollt ihr nun eure Erfahrungen austauschen?“  
„Keine schlechte Idee ...“, Ståle zog sich einen Stuhl heran und beugte sich dann mit einem hungrigen Blick zu Tom, „Du hattest also was mit dem Daunenfein?“ „Mmmmh?“, Toms offene, blaue Augen leuchteten unbekümmert, als er nickte, „Ich habe ihn … im Team willkommen geheißen … Du solltest mir danken … Immerhin habe ich ihn ausgebildet … Für Blowjobs war er damals aber immer zu schüchtern ...“ „Wirklich?“, Ståle beugte sich interessiert zu Tom, während Fanni einfach nur die Augen verdrehte und sich seine Kaffeetasse nahm, „Ich frühstücke auf der Terrasse ...“

Später, am Nachmittag saß Ståle im Schneidersitz auf Fannis breitem Bett und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der kleine Skispringer sich, bereits auf Zehenspitzen stehend, weiter zu strecken versuchte, um an den, zu weit auf dem Schrank stehenden Koffer zu kommen. „Fuck!“, Fanni hatte seinen Freund in der großen, verspiegelten Schranktür beobachten können und funkelte das amüsiert kichernde Spiegelbild an, „Das ist nicht lustig!“ „Mmmmh ...“, der Snowboarder erhob sich schmunzelnd, trat hinter den Kleineren und schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn und streichelte die weiche, vom bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung hoch rutschenden Shirt freigegebene Haut, während er sein Kinn auf Fannis Schulter bettete und die blauen Augen voller Begierde ihr gemeinsames Spiegelbild betrachteten, „Also, ich weiß nicht … Aber, ich finde das, aber sehr lustig … Was ist, soll ich dir helfen?“  
Die dunkelroten Flecken tanzten auf den ehemals blassen Wangen des Kleineren, aber dennoch funkelten die grauen, zu wütenden Schlitzen verengten Augen unversöhnlich und er presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, das sie beinahe weiß wirkten, „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Ich kann das ganz alleine!“ „Ach …?“, Ståles lange Finger griffen vorwitzig in den Schritt des Kleineren und fuhren dann nur hauchzart, die sich bereits abzeichnenden Umrisse der zart aufkeimenden Erregung nach, während er gleichzeitig zärtlich am Ohrläppchen knabberte und dann über die Ohrmuschel leckte, „Soll ich dir nicht wenigstens die Trittleiter aus dem Badezimmer holen? Oder reicht dir der Hocker, den du beim Zähneputzen nutzt?“


	28. higher and higher

„Sag mal ...“, Fanni, der im Schneidersitz auf einem der Sessel saß, sah neugierig auf seinen Freund, der lang ausgestreckt auf der Couch saß und versuchte Gummibärchen in seinen Mund zu werfen, „Willst du nicht auch packen?“ „Mmmmh?“, Ståle gab, als es ihm nun tatsächlich gelang ein rotes Gummibärchen zu fangen, ein triumphierendes Geräusch von sich und drehte sich dann träge zu Fanni, „Warum?“ „Wir fliegen morgen Abend ...“, Fannis lange Finger trommelten unruhig auf seinen Oberschenkeln und er räusperte sich, „Oder hast du schon gepackt?“ „Nö.“, das hochgeworfene, gelbe Gummibärchen fiel auf den Boden und Ståle griff gleich wieder in die Tüte, um einen neuerlichen Versuch zu starten.  
„Und … warum ...“, das Trommeln auf den Oberschenkeln wurde schon etwas ungeduldiger und auch in seiner Stimme hörte man eine gewisse Gereiztheit, „ ... hast du nicht gepackt?“ „Brauche doch nichts.“, Ståle zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern und Fanni holte, in einem Versuch ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht von seinem Freund provozieren zu lassen, erst einmal tief Luft, bevor er dann, trotzdem etwas ungläubig klingend, hervorbrachte, „Du brauchst nichts?“ „Jup!“, beim Versuch ein, dieses Mal grünes Gummibärchen zu fangen, fiel Ståle von der Couch. Er strich sich nun mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen die Haare aus dem Gesicht und grinste seinen, ungehalten wirkenden Freund unbekümmert an, „Wir werden doch eh die meiste Zeit nackt sein ...“  
„WAS?“, die Finger hielten inne und Fanni räusperte sich hilflos, „Ståle …?“ „Was ist denn?“, der jüngere Snowboarder ließ sich nun auf der Lehne von Fannis Sessel nieder und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um gegen seine Lippen zu flüstern, „Meinst du, ich lasse dich an diesem Wochenende aus dem Bett?“ Die blassen Wangen des Skispringers färbten sich dunkel und wiederum räusperte er sich hilflos und stotterte, „St … Ståle!“ „Na gut … unter die Dusche darfst du … Aber, auch nur in Begleitung, nicht dass du mit deinen ungeschickten Watschelfüßchen ausrutschst … Ich habe nämlich einiges mit dir vor ...“, wisperte der Snowboarder und seine blauen Augen funkelten verheißungsvoll, „Wir fangen auf dem Flughafen-Parkplatz an ...“  
Ståles warme Lippen eroberten nun Fannis und er vertiefte den Kuss auch weiterhin voller Genuß, sodass Fanni leise seufzte, als Ståles Lippen sich schließlich lösten. Ståle leckte sich provozierend langsam über seine kussgeschwollenen Lippen und zog gleichzeitig einen Finger hauchzart über den dünnen Stoff von Fannis T-Shirt, „Ein Quickie im Flughafen … Direkt unter der Überwachungskamera ...“ Der Skispringer gab einen ablehnenden, beinahe schon leidend klingenden Laut von sich, aber Ståle beugte sich nun für einen weiteren Kuss vor und dieses Mal plünderte die Zunge den fremden Mund förmlich aus, sobald Fanni es mit einem Seufzen zuließ.  
„Du bist doch bestimmt auch Mitglied, oder?“, Ståle knabberte behutsam an der Unterlippe und seine Hand schob das weiße Shirt nach oben, enthüllte damit die helle, nur leicht sonnengebräunte Haut des Skispringers und liebkoste sie, „Wie oft hast du es denn getan?“ „Mit … Glied?“, Fanni blinzelte verwirrt und schien bereits sichtlich Mühe zu haben, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sodass Ståle ihm nun grinsend einen Kuss auf die spitze Nase hauchte und geduldig erklärte, „Mitglied im Highmileclub, Daunenfein ...“ Die dunkelroten, hektischen Flecken auf den Wangen verstärkte sich nur noch mehr und der Kleinere wich Ståles amüsierten Blick nun plötzlich reichlich verlegen aus, „Das … geht dich nichts an, Sandbech!“  
„Ach ja?“, es glitzerte erwartungsvoll in Ståles blauen Augen und er leckte sich über die Lippen, als Fanni einen überraschten Laut von sich gab, als sein Freund nun die hart werdenden Brustwarzen verspielt zwischen seinen langen Fingern rieb und den Kleineren so immer weiter erregte, bis Fanni sich aufstöhnend gegen ihn rieb, „Mmmmh … Lass mich mal überlegen … Stöckl? Nein … der ist zu steif … Der kriegt ja einen Bandscheibenvorfall … Hilde vielleicht? Oder … Ah ja … Natürlich, war es Lars … Der hat ja schon genug Erfahrungen im Toilettensex ...“  
„Was?“, der ältere Skispringer gab ein leises, vollkommen überrascht klingendes Quietschen von sich und verspannte sich, als Ståle nun kurzerhand auf seinen Schoss rutschte, sich zu ihm lehnte und in sein Ohr flüsterte, „Also? Hatte ich recht … War es Lars? Sex mit dem Haugvad … so hoch über den Wolken … Wie war es? Hat er dich von hinten genommen …? Seine starken Hände an deinen Hüften und sein Schwanz zwischen deinen Backen? Oder hat er dich auf das Waschbecken gesetzt? Er mag es, wenn er den Partner dabei sehen kann … Und, er ist sehr geschickt mit dem Mund … Ein Naturtalent ...“ „NEIN!“, Fannis Stimme schien nun doch endlich wieder an Kraft gewonnen zu haben und klang etwas zu schrill, „Nein ...“ Ståle musterte ihn überrascht, als Fannis rote Wangen nun förmlich zu brennen schienen und er nun dennoch abweisend den Kopf schüttelte, grinste dann aber. „Nicht?“, Ståle leckte über die Ohrmuschel, lutschte genüsslich am Ohrläppchen und blies schließlich seinen kühlen Atem über die feuchte Haut, während seine Hand nun über Fannis flachen Bauch strich und die langen Finger mit dem Bund der Trainingshose zu spielen begannen, „Schade ...“  
„Warum?“, wisperte Fanni angespannt, zwischen zwei harten, unregelmäßigen Atemzügen und die großen, grauen Augen blickten unsicher zu Ståle. „Ich hätte es gerne gehört … in allen Einzelheiten ...“, Ståle leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen und ließ, ohne den kleineren Skispringer auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, seine Finger über den weiten Schritt der Trainingshose wandern, „Also nicht Lars … Aber, nun hast du mich neugierig gemacht ... wer war es denn … ?“ „Niemand.“, stieß Fanni hervor, als Ståles lange Finger nun unbarmherzig die empfindliche Erregung gegen den Stoff der Hose rieben, „Wirklich!“  
„Wirklich?“, wieder legten sich die Lippen obszön lutschend um das Ohrläppchen und Fanni stöhnte gequält und bäumte sich auf als die langen Finger weiterhin seinen Schwanz hart massierten, bevor er schließlich seufzend gegen den schmalen Körper des Jüngeren sank, „Ja!“  
„Also, du bist kein Mitglied … Mmmmh ...“, Ståle leckte sich über die Lippen, grinste dann aber, während Fanni noch immer versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, „Das werden wir also auch noch dringend ändern müssen ...“ „...“, die kussgeschwollenen Lippen bewegten sich, aber dennoch schaffte Fanni es nicht auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen und Ståle zählte, während seine Hand noch immer beinahe nachlässig, als würde er ein geliebtes Haustier streicheln, über den noch immer harten Schwanz strich, auf was er noch geplant hatte, „ … Also der Handjob im Wagen … Im Flughafen vor der Überwachungskamera … Gut, dass du so … vertikal benachteiligt bist, dann musst dich ja nicht mal bücken … Im Flugzeug machen wir dich dann zum Mitglied im Highmileclub … Sicherheitshalber gleich mehrmals … Nach der Landung etwas Spaß im Taxi und dann endlich Hotel … Du siehst, wir brauchen gar keine Sachen … Du hast dir mit dem Packen unnötigen Stress gemacht ... “ Fanni gab aber nur einen leidlich amüsierten Laut von sich und schnaubte müde, „Toller Plan ...“ „Finde ich auch.“, Ståle lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen gegen den Kleineren und gähnte zufrieden, „Hab mir übrigens von Frode das Kamasutra geliehen … Hättest du gedacht, dass mein Bruder Post-Its eingeklebt hat?“

„Du bist ein Spielverderber … Du wolltest im Auto nicht … Und, du hast meinen Koffer gepackt … und mein Lieblingsshirt vergessen ...“, Ståle löste mit einem Grinsen den Verschluss des Gurtes und strich mit einer Hand über den angespannten Oberschenkel des Kleineren, „Und, wie gedenkst du das wiedergutzumachen …?“ Fanni schnaubte nur und schob die streichelnde Hand mit einem verstimmten Knurren ruppig zur Seite, „Ståle, lass das ...“ „Ich hätte da schon eine Idee ...“, die langen Finger spielten nun mit dem Verschluss des Gurts des Skispringers und lösten ihn mit Leichtigkeit, „Komm schon … Die Toilette ist frei“ „Nein.“, Fanni verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust und sah stur aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die, von zahllosen Inselchen unterbrochene Wasserfläche unter ihnen, woraufhin Ståle mit den Schultern zuckte, „Gut … Ganz wie du willst, Daunenfeinchen.“  
„Was?“, Fanni reagierte erst, als der Snowboarder vom Sitz rutschte und sich, unter dem amüsierten Blick des Mannes, der am Gang saß, zwischen die Beine des Skispringers platzierte. Ståle antwortete ihm nicht, sondern seine langen Finger machten sich am Hosenknopf zu schaffen. Er brummte allerdings frustriert, als Fanni seine Finger immer wieder zur Seite schlug, sie schließlich festhielt und dann schlecht gelaunt knurrte. Als Ståle nun aber endlich aufsah, beugte Fanni sich, nach einem letzten Blick auf ihren Sitznachbarn, der sich demonstrativ hinter einer Zeitung vergraben hatte, zu ihm hinunter und zischte leise, „Was soll der Scheiß, Sandbech?“ „Was wohl?“, Ståle stützte sich nun auf den Oberschenkeln ab und grinste, „Ich versuche Sex mit dir zu haben, wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?“


End file.
